


【白朱】南国之舞

by lynnun



Series: 【白朱】南国之舞 [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 72,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnun/pseuds/lynnun
Summary: LOFTERID：堂前乌鹊_鸦仔URL：https://monkeytrick.lofter.com/





	1. 南国

【白朱】南国之舞-01  
南国

  
BGM：南国之舞-梁翘柏

“那，你现在从这家店出去左转，走到下一个路口再向右转继续直走，走三个半路口向左拐，迎面就可以看到那家餐厅啦。”

店老板一边敲着收款机上的老旧按键一边用拗口的普通话说道，头都不抬一下，随后又补充道，“那家店下午三点才开始做事，到晚上九点半。你去早了也没用的。”

年轻人叹了口气，三个路口他理解，三个半路口是个什么意思他可有点云里雾里了。接过老板递来的找零正要坐回去，却发现老板还一直盯着自己，还把餐单往自己面前推了推。他这才明白原来问路也不是免费的，只好又续点了一杯大吉岭红茶。

年轻人来的这座岛位于最南端，而他要找的餐厅则位于海岛的最南端。他是个名气不大不小的导演，主要是拍些纪录片，拿过一些奖，不过毕竟是纪录片，受众范围还是太小，在圈子里掀起的水花并不太大。他也乐得轻松自在，每次野外采景他都当做是旅游，美食美景一样不落，行踪也是令人捉摸不透。

助手担心他四处走动找不到人，这次无论去哪儿，说什么都要跟着他。他终于受不了了，

“你一直跟着我干嘛呀？”

“岛上雨林太密集，信号可不好，你要是失踪了我们都没地方找你。”助手不依不饶。

“我作为导演是吧，总得有个人空间啊。你一直跟着我都没办法思考了。”

小导演假装委屈的瞄了一眼助手，喝了一口不太正宗但是收费居然要一百八一壶的大吉岭红茶。助手想了想，退了一步，

“那……那晚上九点咱们在酒店门口集合。给您足够个人时间，行吧？你可别乱跑啊。明天下午咱们就要去取景地了。”

“哎呀知道，年龄不大怎么这么啰嗦。”

年轻人说完将助手的贝雷帽按了下去。

海岛四面环海，自成一岛，沿海的地方商业和居民区繁荣一些，越往岛中央走，雨林则越茂盛，还分布着一些零零散散的甘蔗田。环岛修了公路，绵长蜿蜒沿着海岸线曲曲折折，岛上没有出租车，只有环岛巴士，还有一些旅游旺季时当地居民加塞的小巴。年轻人出了店，正好赶上了一趟巴士，方向也和自己要去的方向一致，心里暗喜，便趁着巴士刚刚停稳，就抬腿迈了上去。

现在正值淡季，车上多是本地居民，零零散散，闲聊说笑。年轻人坐在靠窗位置，额发被微湿的海风吹的纷乱，那便任它吹吧，他望着粼粼大海和茂盛椰林，心情十分畅快。也正因为是淡季，巴士不是每站都停，有人按了下车按钮才会停车，可他并不知道，一路眼看着就错过了要下车的站。

“诶？怎么不停车啊？”

“小弟啊，落策久揾邻啊。”一个阿婆讲着本地话。他听不太懂，阿婆又伸手指向一边说道，

“边度黎啊？”

“？？”他还是听不懂，这可急坏了，眼看着阿婆嘴巴微微张开，又要讲自己完全听不懂的话时，忽听身后一声干脆利落的北方口音。

“阿婆问你从哪边来的，对岸来的？”

他应声转头看去，发现是一个戴着宽檐草帽的青年，那青年上身穿了件挽起袖边的白色T恤，上面蹭了些灰色污渍。

“啊…是。”他点点头。青年向那阿婆说道，

“北边嚟嘅。”

阿婆哦哦的点头，又指了指车厢栏杆上的一个红色按钮说道，“落策又揾邻啊。”

青年跟着说道，“下车记得提前按铃。”

“……哦。”他跟着点点头。

完蛋，助手不在，自己语言不通，岛上信号还差，看来是铁定迷路没跑了。他在心里暗暗叫苦，拿出手机正要给助手去电话，眼看着百分之五的电量还没等他调出联系人就变成了百分之一，然后就黑屏关机。得嘞！这下手机也没电，语言也听不懂，路又完全认不得，都占全咯！今儿大概就只能跟着师傅回巴士站，明天联系岛上的巡逻警来送自己回去了。

不过……也不是没办法。

他转头看了看刚才那个青年，那青年帽檐拉的很低，只能看到清秀的下颌，青年也侧着脸看着窗外。

“那个……我手机没电了。你有充电宝…吗？”

他小心的问道，青年有些惊讶，抬起帽檐露出一双清亮的眼，眸子清澈见底，正盯着他。

“什么啊？”青年摘下耳机，问了一遍。

“没有没有，打扰了。”

他也觉得自己挺冒失的。眼看着车子越开越远，天也越来越晚，绛红色的晚霞将天空染了个彻底。忽然一阵铃声响起，青年人按了红色按钮。他二话没说，抓起随身的背包跟着青年一起下了车。

“你也住这儿？”

青年人转头问他，他局促的摇头。青年上下打量了他一会儿笑了起来，

“你不会是因为迷路才跟我一起下车的吧？”

他点头。

“不介意的话今天可以住我那里，明天再联系你朋友吧。”

他又点头。

“……我，白宇。”青年向他伸手。

他也连忙回应，却不知道该说自己的真名字还是假名字，思来想去心想反正这儿也没人认识自己，就说真名吧，

“…我……呃……朱一龙…”

“说个名字要这么久？”对方挑了挑眉毛。


	2. 菠萝油

【白朱】南国之舞-02  
菠萝油

  
青年走在前面，脚步轻快，迅速在密草丛中踩出一条路来，他便跟着青年的足迹一路向密林走去。

  
“你住的地方这么偏僻？”

眼看着周围树林越来越密集，他有些纳闷问道。青年边走边悠哉的说道，

“这片林子是近路，穿过去就是街市。迎海的一侧，入夜以后你踮起脚来还可以看到对面的渔港灯火。”

  
对面望过去，就是大陆了。

路面变得逐渐陡峭了一些，宽厚的树叶从两边斜伸出来，青年便会将它们拨开，一股潮气从林子深处涌出来，带着些微凉爽。两人一直赶路，并不怎么聊天，这会儿他忽然得了兴致，抬头看了看挂在橘红色天边的一弯浅浅明月问道，

“你在这里住了多久？”

  
“从出生算起来，二十多年了。”

白宇回应道，“早年外祖父为了躲避战乱，举家从北边迁来。结果没想到在这里还是遇上了战乱，因为身份特殊一度被认为是逃兵，受尽欺负。”

  
“后来呢？”朱一龙问道。

“嗯…后来干脆就跟着一起参战了。对了，山顶有个纪念堂，他和他的老战友们都在里面。我路过时候会去看一看，和他道个晚安。”

  
聊着聊着，远处逐渐可以看到一个白色的尖顶。朱一龙想应该是到了山顶了吧。太阳彻底沉入海，整片南岛被温柔月光笼罩，纪念堂很小，类似于英式教堂和中式祠堂的混合，有斗拱有尖顶，样式有些滑稽，正中一块巨大的白色石壁，上面刻着密密麻麻的姓名。

  
“这个是重建后的纪念堂，原先的那个是当时母亲他们全岛人一起修建的，不过刚打完仗大家都没有钱，多亏当地的教会资助了一些，所以最后就建成这个不伦不类的样子啦。”

白宇指了指纪念堂旁边的一个石牌，上面写着这座纪念堂的建造史，上面还有原迹落成时的众人合影。朱一龙这时再看纪念堂并不觉得它滑稽了，他可从未想过向来以旅游和美食闻名的南岛竟然藏着这样一段不为人知的历史，怆然又唏嘘，随着时光逐渐淡漠，最终留在了小小的照片里，陈旧的斗拱和并不相称的尖顶中。他举起相机，将这座小小的孤独纪念堂收在了镜头里。

  
夏末的雨来的总是匆匆，月光迅速被乌云遮蔽，一阵阵雷声在云层中翻滚。两人前脚刚刚躲回店里，后脚大雨就追着砸了下来。白宇顺手开了灯，朱一龙才发现这里竟也是一家餐吧，餐厅不大却干净整洁，墙上贴满了各种古早的英文报纸贴画做装饰，胡桃木的木质餐桌上铺着不同样式的麻质桌布，靠窗的卡座则是棕黄色的皮质沙发。

  
“打扰了。”朱一龙向里屋说道。

“就我自己，你打扰谁？”白宇转头问他。

“这个餐厅，不是你和家人一起经营的吗？”

“他们在大陆，这儿只有我自己。”

“……哦。”

“这里有转换插座，你可以给手机充电。”

“谢谢。”

  
“你还没吃晚饭吧？”白宇忽然问道。“我记得你下午好像一直没吃东西。”

  
对方这么一说，朱一龙忽然觉得肚子是有些饿了，有些不好意思的点点头。白宇笑了一下，转身闪进了厨房，不一会儿从里面传出了烤箱的叮咚声和咖啡机的嗡嗡声。好不容易等的手机开了机，他看到微信上面的信息提示99都不敢点开，没过一会儿助手的电话催了过来。

“大哥……您总算接电话了……”

信号不太好，助手的声音断断续续，不过愤怒的情绪他还是接收到了。他自知理亏连忙认错，

“我手机没电了，意外意外。”

“大哥啊，你在哪儿呢？不是迷路了在树林子里面躲雨吧？外面现在可是暴雨。”

  
“……你把我想的也太惨了。不过我确实迷路了，在这边的店里暂住一宿，明天联系你。”

  
“我就说吧，跟你约定的事我就没指望能成过。注意安全吧大哥，明儿啊你也别自己过来，给我地址我过去接你。”

  
“呃……”

朱一龙想反驳，但仔细想想自己语言不通，路也不认识，倘若从今天走的这条路走回去，那肯定是完蛋，估计要在那片林子里绕到天荒地老，纪录片还拍不拍了。干脆让助手来接吧，方便省事。

“地址啊……”他寻着四周看了一圈，总算在柜台的电话机附近看到了一摞订餐卡，上面写着地址和联系电话。

  
挂了电话，白宇端着一个热气腾腾的托盘从后厨走了出来，略带歉意的说道，

“抱歉，今天的食材用完了，只能做点简单的甜点，不嫌弃的话尝尝菠萝油和薄荷奶茶？”

  
“应该是我说抱歉，这么晚打扰了。”

  
表面烤得酥脆焦黄的餐包中间切开一道口，里面夹着一片刚从冷冻柜里取出的黄油，冰冷的黄油遇上滚烫的餐包，慢慢融化出了汤汁逐渐渗透在蓬松的白色面包内，餐刀切下去可以听到清脆的嚓嚓声，吃起来口感细腻温热，再来一杯清甜爽口的奶茶，解饿又美味。菠萝油是当地特色的甜点，各家店都会做，风味也各有千秋。他现在吃的这一款菠萝油，也只是南岛几十年以来上千家店铺中的一种，风味说不上有多么独特，却是最令他回味的。

  
外面的雨依旧瓢泼，风也越刮越大。店里却一派温馨，白宇拨开了店里的古董唱片机，温柔的音乐就着雨声缓缓流淌，融化在菠萝油中。

  
朱一龙端着奶茶研究着店里的装饰，才留意到墙上贴的报纸都是战争年代的一些外文报纸的剪报，白宇将它们处理过才没有破损褪色，只有微微的氧化，当然还有一些南岛在战争时期的一些不多见的风物照片，有农妇在农田打赤脚插秧的照片，远处依稀还可以看到正在行军的队伍，还有一些儿童聚在一起玩乐的照片，他们的笑容有些已经模糊，但清澈的目光却透过胶片完整的保留了下来，平静中带着一阵微风般的哀伤。

  
“这些照片是哪里来的？”他问道。白宇抬头看了看，笑着说道，

“从影集市场淘来的，外公以前很喜欢收藏战争年代的东西，不过大多是些新闻报道和子弹这样的东西，戾气太重。这些照片倒是新鲜，我就淘来了。”

外公收集的东西白宇仍好好的保留着，应该是很想念老人吧。雨声渐渐弱了下去，风声也停了。

  
“这应该是夏天最后一场雨了吧，希望明天是个好天气。”

白宇说着将餐盘收去了厨房，朱一龙连忙跟了过去，厨房很大，东西多却很整齐。墙上还贴着明日要采买的食材的便利贴纸。朱一龙看着白宇的背影，忽然觉得他身后或许有更多的故事，与年龄不符合的温和沉稳，隐藏在孤独平静生活下的清澈透亮眼神，似乎为他的下一部纪录片找到了灵感。

  
“我想给你拍部片子。可以吗？”

他靠在墙边轻声问道。白宇的动作停了一下，随后轻声笑着说道，

“我有什么好拍的，普通人罢了。”

  
“可是你的外公在决定参战之前也是普通人。我们都是普通人，但正因为我们这些普通人，才组成了这个妙趣横生的世界。所以，我又觉得我们不普通了。”

  
白宇转头看了他一眼，

“你不愧是导演，这么能言善辩。你想拍我什么？”

  
“拍你的真实，你的世界。”

  
白宇只是静静看着他，没有点头也没有摇头。朱一龙等了好一会儿也不见有答复，有些急了又说道，“绝对不会侵犯你的隐私，一切都会遵从你的意愿。”

  
“菠萝油你觉得怎么样？”

“…？……呃…好吃啊，挺好吃的。”

“那你下次会为了它再来这里吗？”白宇又问道，“没人会为了一款在南岛随处可见的菠萝油而辗转大半个岛独找某一家去点餐的…所以……”

  
“我会啊。”朱一龙说道，白宇愣了一下。

  
“我记下了你的餐厅地址，以后我就会为了这里的菠萝油来你的餐厅饮茶吃饭，还会带我的助手和同事们，朋友们一起来。菠萝油虽然常见，但这里的菠萝油我最喜欢。”

  
“……谢谢。”白宇挠挠头，有些不好意思的说了一句。

  
“不客气。”朱一龙嘿嘿一笑，“那我也不催你了，你想清楚了可以给我电话，喏，这是我的联系方式。”

  
“还不死心啊你……”


	3. 乌斯怀亚

白朱】南国之舞-03  
【我这次一定慢慢写，慢慢写，舍不得再写那么快了，不然我又要抑郁了🌝】

乌斯怀亚

餐厅后面有一道狭长的过道，边角处有一道窄门，摸着楼梯上去就到了二楼的生活区域。左手边有一间小小的三面环着飘窗的书房。书架上有很多书和旅行笔记，墙上也贴了一张很大的地图，上面做满了各种标记。在门外都可以看到就看到南美洲的最底端的一个地方做了重重地标记。

“乌斯怀亚？你去过那里？”

朱一龙望着那张地图问道，白宇摇头，

“还没去。你离这么远就能认出来是哪个地方？”

“猜的，《春光乍泄》那部电影嘛，好像也不对，记不清了。”

白宇轻轻应了一声，将他的背包接过来放去了右手边的卧室。

“我会不会占了你的房间？”

“不会。这间房向阳临海，明日若是天气好，风景很不错的。稍后我送洗漱用具上来，洗过澡早点休息吧。”

“多谢。”

“和我不用这么客气。”白宇笑着离开了房间，刚走两步又推门进来说道，“这里的所有东西你随便用就好。”

床不硬不软正舒服，朱一龙洗过澡换过衣服往床上一躺，顿时觉得身子一阵轻飘飘，今天可的确没少走路，双腿都有些水肿。休息了一会儿才恢复精力，又从包里翻出相机的存储卡插入了电脑开始整理今天的素材。照片多是拍的一些当地风土人情，色彩和采光都很温和，照片一张张切换，终于换到了山顶的纪念堂，里面有白宇的身影，白色T恤，乌黑的蓬松头发，晕染在夕阳下的清澈目光。一连拍了好几张，里面都有白宇。

他想查查看关于这座纪念堂更多的历史，谷歌了半天也只找得到只言片语，简单的描述了纪念堂1969年被毁，1996年的时被内地的一位商人出资修复，再无其他。

窗外的喧嚣逐渐归于宁静。眼皮越来越沉，电脑也被随手推开，他蜷缩在舒适的床上睡了过去。

再醒来时，已经是下午了，手机还在震动。抓起来接听，原来助手已经出发，提前确认他醒了没有。

“醒了……醒了。”

他揉着眼睛，顶着乱蓬蓬的头发打着哈欠说道。楼下已经开始营业，狭长过道里不时有服务生穿梭来往，他看到白宇时，对方正在柜台后面忙着点单结算，和昨天下午悠哉安闲的样子完全不一样。

“a2号翻台，阿荣去收拾一下，这边三位客。”

“加一份菠萝油和肉蓉肠粉到b4桌。”

几个学生模样的女孩凑到柜台前寻他要电话号码，白宇笑着回应。“美女们请按照餐单点餐。电话号码不在里面哦，不好意思。”

东西好吃，店里装修精致考究，外加一个帅哥老板，店里生意想不好都难。他寻了一处靠墙的座位坐进去，侍应生很快便端来了柠檬水。不一会儿助手到了，他还没来得及点餐就被助手拖了出去。

“你等我和人家道个别。”

“哎呀，大哥你快点儿吧，咱们可能要迟到了。”

助手着急的看着表催促道。

可眼看着离柜台越近，他却越不知道该说什么。郑重其事的道谢显得两人太生分，可仔细想想两人的确只是萍水相逢，对方心善帮了自己一把而已，关系的确没那么亲近。白宇抬眼看到了走近的人，

“昨天休息好了吗？”

“嗯，还好。”

“那就好，我还想那边虽然临海，但是也迎着路，往来的车辆声音太大怕吵到你。”

“我睡觉很沉的，完全吵不醒。”

“准备走了？”白宇瞄了一眼门外的助手和那辆保姆车。

“嗯，昨天多谢你帮忙和照顾。”

“客气。整个南岛我都很熟悉，这是我私人手机号码，有什么事找我比找巡警有用多了。”

朱一龙有些惊讶的接过对方递过来的便利贴。他存下后有些将信将疑的回拨了过去，果然白宇的手机响了。白宇看着手机屏幕又玩味的看着他，

“怕我骗你？”

“不是，就是习惯性的回拨一下。”

一行人没再多做停留，直奔取景地而去，他们到了码头还要再坐渡轮才能到那片岛区，而渡轮在晚上七点的时候就停运了，他们必须要赶在七点之前到达码头，一路飞奔时，天上的云又开始聚集在了一起。助手看了看天气预报又看了看天，愁的皱紧了眉头。

“这天气可不太对啊，瞅着要下大雨呢？”

“嗯…”

朱一龙望着车窗外，望着天边黑压压的积雨云发呆。

餐厅八点打烊，送走最后一位食客，白宇便开始打扫卫生。厨师和侍应生临走前和他说了再见，转身看着店外越来越黑的天喃喃念叨，

“小白，外面要下雨了……”

“看样子又是暴雨哦……码头轮渡不营业了吧。”

“没办法营业的，海上要翻起大浪哦。”

身后忽然传来“啪”的一声，厨师转头一看发现地上只有一根拖把，过道里隐约传来“咚咚”的踩踏楼梯声。白宇冲到楼上抓起手机拨了号码出去，响了一会儿对面才接起来。

“外面下大雨，你，你们在哪里？”

白宇有些着急的问道。

“哦…已经回酒店了。”

朱一龙擦着刚洗过的头发说道，他们说倒霉也倒霉，刚到码头就被通知暴雨蓝色预警，所有轮渡全部停止营业，他们只好掉头折返。说幸运也幸运，若是今天早日出海，现在恐怕已经被困在别的岛上了，他们要去的地方可都是没什么游人的地方，救援难度可想而知。

“那就好。没事了，休息吧。”

“诶？就这个？”

“对啊，就是问问你们，确定没事就好了。”

“哦……那，晚安？”

“晚安。”

白宇贴着手机轻声说了一句挂断了电话，随后靠坐在书房的椅子里，望着墙上的地图发呆，南美洲的最南端，乌斯怀亚，是他还未来得及开始就迎来终结的旅程。书架里有很多个旅行笔记本，是他用脚步丈量地球的成果，他独自去过很多地方，唯独乌斯怀亚，他一个人不敢去，还不如电影里面的执着留在布宜诺斯艾利斯的何宝荣有勇气。


	4. 独岛

白朱】南国之舞-04  
独岛

今年的夏天拖着尾巴不愿意离开，临走前又送了南岛几场急雨才缓缓离开。纪录片便也只好推迟时间，直到第五天，天气才彻底放晴。

“竹枝岛是这些海龟们一路南下经过的第一片岛区，我们先去那座岛。”

朱一龙拿着企划方案和组内的摄影师说道，一起合作的还有几个大学的生物教授，有来自国内的，也有国外的课题组。他们为了拍摄一种罕见的海龟已经一路跟拍了几个月，夏末是这批海龟繁殖期的最后时间，而南岛也是海龟繁殖之旅的最后一站。小海龟孵化后会从南岛的沙滩汇入太平洋，自此它们还会一路再向南走，越过菲律宾的海岸线进去南太平洋繁衍生息。

“得找当地人做向导吧，那个岛的地理环境似乎很复杂。”助手提醒道。

“当然啦，我已经联系了当地政府申报了我们的这个项目，很快就会有人和我们联系的。”

讨论了设备安置的细节和船只租用的一些事后，众人便各自去筹备忙碌了。朱一龙合上厚厚的企划案，靠在座椅里仰头休息了一会儿。这样的自然生物纪录片拍摄过程的艰辛程度令他疲惫，但只要虔诚认真的对待，大自然一定会回馈精彩的画面，他的上一部片子是一部跨越整个半球的候鸟纪录片，不计成本的投入和苛刻的拍摄要求最终呈现了亦仙亦幻的绚丽画面，获得了无数赞誉和荣耀。只是，他也逐渐知道了自己的瓶颈在哪里，破局的路总是曲折蜿蜒，现在先休息一会儿吧，太累了。打了个盹的时间，常务就带着向导来了，是一对祖孙俩，身材不高但是精瘦，目光炯炯，想必是渔港的渔户。

  
“这是我们的导演和摄制组，尤伯。”常务介绍道。尤伯瞪着眼睛瞧着对方直接问道，“你们要去哪个岛啊？”

“附近的这些离岛都要去的，明天打算先去竹枝岛……”

“不行不行！那个岛不行，这个时候去找死吗？”尤伯说话倒是不客气，气氛一时有些尴尬。助手有些气不过，凑上前就要质问，“老伯你怎么这么说话？”

却被朱一龙拦下，“尤伯您能讲讲是为什么吗？”

尤伯瞪着眼睛说道，“那片岛附近太多暗流了，就算侥幸上了岛，岛上的地理环境也很复杂，到处都是废弃战壕，很容易就迷路的。我年轻时有一次不小心被急流卷上了岛，差点没回来。”

“那……您知道的还有谁对那片海域和地理环境熟悉？”

“白阿公？”一直沉默的孙儿接了一句。

“白阿公？”朱一龙似乎听到了不得了的名字，又连忙确认一遍。

“岛上的人都这么称呼他，他以前打过仗，大家都很敬重他。他经常自己开小艇去那片岛。可是几年前白阿公后就再也没有人去过那片岛了。”

“他以前去那片岛的时候，有没有人跟着一起去的呢？”朱一龙继续问道，眼见答案呼之欲出，他不愿意放弃。

“总是带着一个男孩，是他孙儿吧。”尤伯说道，“老白年轻时候带着家眷从北边过来，一家人在岛上风评极好，大家都称赞。后来不知道怎么回事一大家子突然离开了南岛，岛上就只剩下他们祖孙俩，老白也变得沉默寡言，所有事都是他的孙儿在打理了。”

“白阿公的孙儿，是他么？”朱一龙拿出昨天拍的照片指着照片里的白宇问道。尤伯凑上前仔细看了看，

“哎呀对对，就是这孩子。”

果然是啊。

送走了尤伯祖孙俩，摄制组陷入了难题，常事建议联系白宇试试看，兴许白宇小时候跟着去了那么多趟已经很熟悉路了呢。助手也赞成，朱一龙望着手机里面的联系人发了一会儿呆，最终还是去了电话。白宇接起来的时候，他没有立刻说自己这边的行程安排，而是寒暄了好一会儿，像是心虚一样。对面听出了他背后的意思，

“寒暄这么久了，说吧，找我有什么事？”

“我们打算去竹枝岛，听向导尤伯说你之前去过，所以想问你……对那里的情况还有映像吗？”

“记得一些。附近暗流挺多的，有些危险。需要我做向导吗？”白宇直接问道。

“可以吗…”

“酒店地址发来，我过去找你们。”白宇干脆的应下。助手在一边开心的跳了起来，他也松了口气。

白宇来的时候背着一个登山包，里面装了尼龙绳索，狼牙手电，还有折叠工兵铲，一些医疗药品和紧急包扎绷带等等，看来的确是经常去那片岛，东西准备的甚至被他们还要齐全。

“我们绕到侧后方去，那边暗流少很多。”白宇指挥着船老大小心的操控船舵，马力逐渐提高，螺旋桨绞起一股股细密的涡流从船后方滚滚流淌，推着船迅速前进。他们租用的是一艘中等体型的渔船，吃水比较深，航行起来也稳定一些。

“宇哥，你经常来这片海吧？”

助手递来一杯咖啡，白宇接过抿了一小口点点头。一群搞研究的人凑在一起，还有几个老外，那唱片机、咖啡机这样的物事总要置办齐全，有的还带着木吉他迎着海风海浪高歌一曲，气氛轻松活跃。不过身为导演可就不那么轻松了，朱一龙正带着几个摄制组成员逐个检查下潜用的氧气瓶和压力表的性能，又要核对一遍内容氧气量是不是足够的，瓶子和潜水服上面有没有裂缝，还要再检查水下摄影机、探照手电等等各种器材。根本无暇参与甲板上众人的欢乐。检查了一圈确认无误才松了口气，转头发现白宇端着一杯咖啡停在门边看自己。

“你会潜水吗？”朱一龙问他，白宇摇摇头，“不会。”

“那你可以和我一起留在岸上。”他接过白宇递来的咖啡，温温热热刚好能喝。

“没想到你这个导演还挺认真的。”白宇笑着说道。

“怎么？你觉得我不靠谱吗？”朱一龙将检查核对的小册子合起来轻轻拍了一下白宇的肩。

“一开始……是有点这么认为。”

忽然甲板上传来了众人的欢呼声，两人连忙跟上去看，助手指着翻滚跃动的海面兴奋地跳脚，“龙哥！海豚！好多海豚！”

朱一龙一听立刻攀着舷梯上去让船老大关掉螺旋桨，白宇的目光一路追着他，见他从舷梯下来说道，

“还有好一段路要走，关了马达速度会慢很多。”

“螺旋桨的转速太高，会把靠船太近的海豚绞进来。等它们游远一些再开。”

“你经常出海吗？”白宇忽然来了兴致，多问了一句。

“还好，之前在南非的好望角拍过一部片子，那里有一座灯塔，过去的渔民会捕猎鲸鱼，鲸肉晾晒腌制做成肉干以供食用，而脂肪满满的鲸膏混合以木柴和干草便会用来作为点燃灯塔的燃料。你体验过晚上坐着木筏飘荡在海上的感觉吗？晚上的海原来真的伸手不见五指，像是一缸墨汁，翻腾奔涌，耳边只有海浪翻滚声，海上落下的闪电都变成了黑色。可是当灯塔的光照过来的时候，大海又恢复了温柔，她会轻轻托起你的木筏送你到有灯塔照耀的沙滩上，给人以生的希望，所以那个岬角才被称为好望角吧。”

白宇静静听着，他经常来这片海，也去过其他的海，却似乎从未有过这样细腻的体验。海就是海，汹涌澎湃是常态，凭借丰富的经验，他知道这些无非是气旋的影响而已，他相信对方也一定知道，可比起冷冰冰的知识与理论，对方似乎更愿意用诗意的、浪漫的情怀去回忆。陈述的故事仿佛是文艺复兴时期大航海家们的航海笔记，尽管温柔的笔触后面可能隐藏着黑暗残酷的真实，但至少，通过细腻文字所构建的航海世界令人向往。杯中的咖啡已经凉了，白宇晃了晃杯子。

“你去过那么多地方，应该有很多故事。”白宇问道。

“你也是吧，书架上有那么多旅行笔记。”

“我讲出来可没那么有意思。”

“你可以先告诉我，我再讲给你听，把你的故事再演绎一遍。”

朱一龙看向他，认真地说道，白宇张了张口，忽然觉得喉咙有些发痒，一种难以名状的情绪似要冲破。忽然肩膀上被人搭了一只手，是那个助手。

“龙哥！海豚走远啦，开马达吧？好像能远远看到岛啦。”

“是吗？让师傅把马达开足！争取天黑前靠岸！”

  
朱一龙说着就跟着又回了主控室。留白宇自己在甲板上，其他人仍旧在说笑聊天，有的还要凑过来与他攀谈几句，无非是问一些经常出海吗？竹枝岛上有些什么特色之类的问题。白宇却没什么心思回答，只是淡淡的随便回应几句。他的目光不时瞄向主控室，看那人和船老大说话的模样，和助手聊天的模样。今天这样的情景以后会变成什么样的故事呢？会如何被他讲述出来呢？

  
朱一龙在主控室里望着甲板，映在眼里的那个白色T恤，棕色短裤的青年身影尤其出挑，乌黑的头发迎着海风翻飞，目光温温软软看向自己的方向，又转脸看向了海。关于好望角的故事真假掺半，鲸膏点燃灯塔是真的，但是海上的木筏是他结合自己看过的小说和电影现编的，如果不能让对方对自己保持好奇，那自己也没可能获知对方的故事，所以只好现编一段探探底。他这是第一次说谎，没把握能调起对方的兴趣，不过看起来收效不错，可以松一口气。

竹枝岛眼看越来越近，茂密的树林从远处看像是一顶巨大的伞盖，严严实实的遮蔽着岛屿，海浪在岛前的浅谈处变得和缓许多，岛前是一片细软的白沙海滩，非常适合雌性海龟产卵，他们到了一处绝佳的取景地。


	5. 风声

【白朱】南国之舞-05  
风声

铁锚被抛下海，一众人跟着船老大一起将渔船乘着海浪拖到沙边固定好后，大家开始陆续将器材搬下，助手抱着折叠帐篷的大包裹脚下踩着软沙脚步有些踉跄，白宇接过他手里的帐篷转身跟上了队伍。

  
“摄影机今天就放置吗，龙哥？”

“还不行，先看看哪一片会有海龟上岸。明天晚上布置，这种海龟很怕人，恐怕不乐观哦。”

“明天啊？那今天我可以睡一觉啦？”

“轮班观察，你还想睡通宵啊？想得美。”

  
他抬手拍了助手的后背一下，助手假装躲开随后又嬉皮笑脸的凑过去。帐篷搭起来后，岛上已经完全暗下来了，已经是九点多。海龟一般会在凌晨两点以后上岸产卵，他们还有时间布置摄影机。

  
他们的身后是笼罩在黑暗里的竹枝岛，像是一只沉默的大鱼，默默看着他们。白宇仰头望着岛上至高处的那一座废弃很久的信号塔有些出神。

  
“看什么呢？”

朱一龙见他望的出神，伸手在他眼前晃了晃。

“没什么。”

“我听尤伯说，你以前经常和你的祖父来这座岛。”

“嗯。”

“尤伯说这里有很多战壕，是真的吗？是战争时期留下的吗？”

“对，这里是最后的战场，敌方采用自杀式作战方法，祖父他们在这里损失了很多人。以前每年阴历七月的时候，人们会自发组织来这座岛祭拜亡灵。不过后来就不来了。”

  
“为什么？”朱一龙问道，白宇想了想说道，

  
“如果要我来说的话，无非是这里暗流很多，船只经常搁浅碰撞，渔民的损失有点大。外加岛上地理环境复杂，容易迷路罢了。大家却不这么想，南岛有各种各样深厚的民俗信仰和传说，很多人觉得这里死了太多人不吉利，阴气太重什么的，就不再来。”

  
“那是说以后来祭拜这里的阵亡英灵的人，就只有你，和祖父二人？”

  
“……对。其实这里很安静，没有人的打扰，动植物都可以很好的生长，它们组成了这座岛，让它有了呼吸。我其实还挺喜欢竹枝岛的。”

  
白宇正说着，一只扑闪着巨大翅膀的飞蛾迎着他们的篝火堆扑飞而来，山林深处隐隐传来狐猴一般的呜咽，啾啾的鸟鸣也相伴而来。月亮不觉间已升至中天。朱一龙侧耳听着层层叠叠的声音，轻声说道，

  
“我也喜欢。”

  
两人坐在篝火边静静听着柴火燃烧的噼啪声低声聊着天。同组的伙伴有的在休息，有的则负责盯着夜视摄影机的画面。助手刚下了船就吵着肚饿，这会儿吃了些牛肉干已经缩在睡袋里睡的香。朱一龙都推不醒他，

“吃饱了就睡吗？这家伙也太轻松了吧喂？”

  
“让他睡吧。”白宇笑着说道，“一路上过来他最兴奋，现在估计是最累的。”

  
“你也睡吧，营地这边我们盯着。”

  
“我不困。”

  
“你还是早点休息吧，明天还要麻烦你给我们带路呢。”朱一龙见他不肯，立刻将人赶进帐篷里。

  
“我睡这个帐篷…你呢？”白宇问道。

  
“我也睡这个啊，得留一个帐篷放设备，你就委屈委屈先和我挤一个哈。”

  
白宇拗不过他只好乖乖钻进铺在帐篷里的一只睡袋。身下铺着毯子，暖暖的。夜里再醒来时，已是万籁俱寂，睡袋的束缚自然紧了些，一直侧躺手臂有些麻了。转身时才发现身边还贴着一个人，乱蓬蓬的头发蹭在他的后背上，像个孩子一样微微蜷着身子，睡袋也被他蜷了起来。夜里温度又降了一些，即使在帐篷里也还是能感受到些微的清冷，他从睡袋里伸出手臂将对方搂近了一些。

  
他一动，对方也似有感觉一般顺势贴在了他身边，白宇才发现朱一龙的睫毛又密又长，鼻梁也很高挺，样貌是极好看的。这样好看的样貌，只作导演有些可惜了吧，明明应该去做演员的。

  
做了演员，那双灵动的眼一定会吸引很多人流连忘返，沉醉迷离。那双眼睁开，便容下星光万千，合上，便另存一片星汉。那双薄唇去讲他的经历，讲他的故事，也一定会让很多人沉醉。看着看着视野逐渐模糊，他也睡过去了。

  
睡眠向来浅的他，这次居然睡的很沉，还做梦了。梦中的他依旧坐在祖父的小艇里，沉默的祖父只给自己留一个背影，前面就是竹枝岛，一直沉默着温柔呼吸的竹枝岛。祖父将小艇靠向沙滩，独自走下了小艇撑着拐杖向密林深处走去。

  
“阿公？”

梦中的他小声呼唤了老人一声，祖父停下了脚步，

转身看了看他，拄着手里的拐杖向他轻轻欠了欠身子，鞠了一躬又转身向前走去，四周腾起了一片迷雾，在他与祖父之间扯起了一道屏障。小艇被海浪卷离了海岸，他望着逐渐消失在密林里的祖父，听到了竹枝岛的风声，竹枝岛张开双臂将祖父拥抱在了怀里。

  
“你昨晚有说梦话哦。”

第二天醒来时，朱一龙一边整理睡袋一边说，白宇还没有完全清醒，揉了揉惺忪的睡眼问道，

“我说什么了？”

“你说‘再见’，是在和谁道别吗？”

“…嗯………想不起来了。”白宇仔细想了想，还是一片混沌。

“我昨晚睡觉有没有乱动？我睡觉不太老实，胳膊和腿总是乱踢乱打。”

  
“没有，很乖。”

白宇说完瞄了一眼，发现对方的耳朵有些红。帐篷外面已经热闹起来了，一束束阳光透过密林照射进来，动物们都醒了，植物也都活了过来。竹枝岛已经醒了，睁开眼平静的看着身边的海。他们分别检查了摄像机的视频，确定好了海龟会出沒的大致位置布置好了摄像机和探头之后，又往密林深处走去，去拍摄其他的素材。

  
“竹枝岛是国语叫法，当地上了年纪的人一般叫它‘阿妈’岛。很多人都以为竹枝岛是南岛的离岛，其实潜入水下才会发现，竹枝岛才是母岛。”

白宇一边用一把柴刀砍去拦路的枝叶一边说道。脚下的路时而宽阔时而逼仄，多有碎石黏土，不太好走。白宇不时回头检查队伍人数，却见朱一龙越落越远，安顿好队伍便立刻向他走去。

  
“你怎么了？伤到脚了吗？”

“嗯，还好……好像被什么东西咬了一下。”

“那我陪你一起走后面。”

“你得去带路啊。”

白宇却不听他的，直接冲着前面带队的助手喊道，

“大家原地休息半小时！”

  
掀起裤腿发现原来是一只蚂蝗正挂在小腿肚上吸血。白宇从包里拿出一瓶白色粉末轻轻往患处撒了一些。蚂蝗立刻收缩成一只小球掉了下来。只是这粉末不小心也落在了伤处，蚀得有些疼痛。朱一龙吸了一口气。

“疼吗？”

“不疼。”

“这里气候温暖，毒虫比较多。大家把衣服的袖口束紧一些。”白宇对坐下整修的人喊道，随后又拿出绷带要给他包扎，却被对方制止。

“小伤口而已，不用上绷带吧？”

  
“血液里的糖分会吸引别的毒虫。你还想被咬吗？”

  
“……”

朱一龙只好作罢，那就任由他包扎好了。可他没想到白宇居然蹲下了身子，将他的小腿架在自己膝盖上，这是什么包扎方式，当即就要把腿拿下来，白宇抬头盯了他一眼。

“腿抬高一些肌肉不会紧张，止血会更快，别乱动。”

  
他只好再次乖乖坐着不动，白宇瞄了他一眼，发现他耳朵又红了，目光四处打探就是不看自己。他想朱一龙既然一直拍自然纪录片，那应该对各种野外环境都比较熟悉，没想到这些野外急救知识竟然不知道，小少爷一样。用剪刀剪断包扎绷带后，往下捋裤腿时不小心蹭到了对方腿上的皮肤，干爽清凉，温薄有力。呼吸不经意间乱了一拍。

“谢谢。”朱一龙将腿从对方膝盖上挪了下去。

“不客气。”白宇挠挠头。

  
“小朱。这里好像有祠堂一样的东西？我们要不要去看看？”

队伍前面有一个人说道，手指向道边的密林。


	6. 英灵碑

【白朱】南国之舞-06  
英灵碑

  
朱一龙顺着摄影师Lee指的方向看过去，看到了那座掩蔽在杂草的石祠，上面刻着“劳慰英灵”等字。没猜错的话应该是当地人在战争结束时为阵亡的人修建的义塚。石祠不过半人多高，下面的石座布满了灰绿色与墨绿色的青苔，座前有一生满铜锈的小香炉，看样子很久没人来了。石祠后面是一处更幽深的丛林，依稀还可以看到更多石祠一样的东西。

“这里向里走就是当年的战壕，很容易迷路。”

白宇跟上来说道。不过这么一说，大家的眼睛亮了起来，似乎更想进去一探究竟。朱一龙将那座石祠拍了下来。其他摄影师则已经开始给相机更换镜头和滤光片了。白宇试探的问道，

“你们……不会是想继续往里走吧？”

“嗯。”

朱一龙点点头，看向他的眼神坚定又决然。

“……行吧，跟紧我。四周有很多相似的岔路，千万不要掉队。”

林子深处远比外面凉快许多，脚下的路也逐渐变得宽阔。白宇一边走一边讲着这些地方的历史，这条路曾经有什么样的人经过，那棵树上的弹痕是什么样的子弹造成的。朱一龙听得如痴如醉，相机的闪光没有停过。

“是你祖父告诉你的吗？”

“是的。”

“冒昧问一下，祖父当年为什么要屡次来这座岛？”

白宇停顿了一下，稍后说道，“来找人。”

一阵清风吹过，白宇听到了前面不远处传来清泉的流淌声决定过去补充淡水并稍作休整。

“前面有座小瀑布，晚上可以在那里露营休整。”

大家一听顿时来了精神，一直蔫蔫的助手刚才还瘫坐在地上摆手说不走了，现在立刻蹦起来蹭蹭两步窜了出去。白宇也有些累了，便不再说话，只机械性的走路，砍去挡路的枝叶。

天色逐渐晚了，林子里枝叶繁茂，层层叠叠将月光几乎彻底挡在外面，只好打开狼牙手电照路。白宇转头清点人数时发现少了一个。

  
本来一直跟在自己身侧的朱一龙，不知道什么时候掉队了。这片林子白天就能把人绕晕，晚上更不用说，虽说没有大型野兽，可是蛇之类的东西可不少，白宇急的抓过身边的人就问朱一龙什么时候不见的，被问的摄影师一阵恍惚，其他人听说少了一个人，也慌乱了起来。有不少人要和他一起去找，被白宇拒绝了。他将户外荧光棒交给助手，指出了方向说道，

“往前走，循着水声一直向前走就可以到瀑布，你们在那里扎营等我们。”

“你一个人可以吗？”助手担心的问道。

“可以。你们给我乖乖守着，等我带他回来。”

刚才的小摄影师Lee有些怕黑，现在一听导演丢了更是要哭，带着哭腔埋怨自己，“都怪我，都怪我要看那个什么祠堂…怎么办啊…”

白宇最怕女人哭，安慰又不会，说硬话又不忍心，只好默默等她哭完，几个老外倒是淡定，他们在用GPS定位。“I FOUND HIM”  
一个高个子的摄影师将面板递过来，指着一个光点说道，“here.”白宇呼了口气，总算还有个定位的，不至于太难找。

林子里压根没有基站，别指望电话打得通，他们都是用对讲机联系。可现在距离太远，对讲机的信号根本覆盖不到。白宇按照定位仪上的指示向那片黑暗摸了出去……

“咔嚓咔嚓…”

几个闪光过后，朱一龙才发现四周已经暗了下来。他一边检查刚拍的照片一边说了一句，“小白”

却没有任何回应，他抬头看了看四周，只有他自己。什么时候掉队的？他记得自己一直走在白宇右后方，脚步声他都还记得清楚，怎么会掉队？该不会是真的遇上鬼打墙了吧，毕竟这里死过那么多人。一想到这儿，他打了个寒战。

从包里翻出狼牙手电照亮了身边的路，才发现果然如白宇所说，横竖交错到处都是战壕，而且都很相似，根本分不清楚东西南北。关键是他也不知道现在该往哪个方向走，怎么办？

他知道竹枝岛这样的生态环境不可能出现大型食肉动物，应该比较安全。要是带着帐篷就好了，干脆就地扎个营休息一晚，只可惜他身上只带了一块防水布和一件外套，狼牙手电和一些能量棒，淡水和荧光棒都没有。正在胡思乱想，额头上忽然落下一滴水。紧接着有更多水滴砸在额头上。

“不是吧？这个时候你给我下雨？？”

定位仪上的光点迅速移动，白宇气的想要骂人，他眼看着就要找过去了，光点瞬间又换了位置。他只得再去找，他不时的喊着对方的名字，又高举着荧光棒挥舞示意，却没有任何回应，明明已经寻到光点所在的位置了，却找不到人，雨越下越大，白宇心里的不安越来越扩散。

朱一龙寻了一处石祠，突出的石檐勉强能遮挡一下。他冷的将身子缩成一团，四周一片死寂，甚至连雨水打在树叶上的沙沙声都听不到。自己仿佛被沉入了海，耳膜外被蒙上了一层薄膜，这层膜仍在收紧。这个岛有问题，这绝对不是自然现象。恍惚间，身后似乎传来了一声叹息，带着无限的哀愁和不甘心。他猛地回头望去，除了树林和石祠什么都没有，石碑在暴雨冲刷下逐渐变得干净 他就着雨水轻轻抹去碑上的泥泞，露出了石碑上的字。

“武…魂…长，存…？”

又是一座英灵碑，那股令人窒息的压抑感忽然淡去了，雨声也小了许多，可以听到周围的声音了，他将防水布当做雨衣披在身上走出去，远远看到前方有一处闪烁着亮光的东西。他循着过去，路很长，很安静，似乎总也走不完，那处亮光忽近忽远。周围的景色也在变化，方才感觉一模一样的树林逐渐变得不同，枝杈交错间他隐约听到有人在喊他的名字，再仔细听了听，是白宇的声音。

他立刻回应，“我在这儿！”

脚下踩到一个东西，发出咔啦一声响，捡起来一看，是一块古旧的德制怀表，刚才那个闪光的东西就是它。白宇从林子里钻了出来，身上已经湿透。

“总算找到你了…”

白宇呼了口气，他本来想发一通脾气，可在见到人的一瞬间，就什么气都消了。

“抱歉，掉队了。”

朱一龙冲他嘿嘿一笑，从包里翻出一件抓绒外衣披在白宇身上。他将那支怀表装进衣兜，跟着白宇循着来路走了回去。

“你什么时候掉队的？”

“不知道，一转眼就只剩我了。”

“说的像是恐怖故事一样。”白宇笑着说到。

“真的，刚才我还以为遇到鬼打墙了，周围什么声音都没有，下雨声我都听不到。”

“你害怕吗？”白宇问道，朱一龙摇摇头，一把搂过他的肩说道，

“我怕什么啊？我又没做亏心事！”

但其实，他都快吓死了，下雨天在英灵碑下躲雨还遇上鬼打墙，回想起来手都有点抖。

“有我在，你不用怕。”

白宇轻声说道，他听了有一瞬间的愣怔，之后忽然觉得有些难为情，便不再说话。白宇发现刚才还兴高采烈的人这会儿忽然不说话了，用肩膀顶了顶对方，

“怎么不说话了，回去的路这么长不说话可太闷了。”

“我……我刚才捡到一个东西。”朱一龙岔开了话题。白宇接过那只怀表仔细看了看，脸上的表情也变得惊讶，“这是…你捡的？”

“对啊…是这个怀表给我引的方向我才能听到你的声音。”

“这块表，是我祖父的。”

朱一龙感觉头皮都快要炸起来了，立刻伸手要捂他的嘴，声音有些发颤的说道，

“你不要说了！！换个话题吧，你看…月亮出来了啊！哎呀，好靓的月光呀！”

白宇看着对方惊慌的表情，忍不住又笑了。捂在自己嘴上的手在颤抖，他果然在害怕。

“可能也不是…当年参军的士兵都有这样的表。”

白宇又改口了，说完悄悄瞄了朱一龙一眼，对方的紧张和缓了一些。

“对嘛，我就说怎么会那么巧呢。”

白宇要被他的反应笑死了，但是脸上还是要作认真的样子。算了，不逗他了，生气了可就不好了。轻轻握了握对方的手，对方条件反射一般把手抽走了。

“你……你干嘛？”

朱一龙紧张的问他，四周黑漆漆的树林和天边惨淡的月光已经够让他受的了，白宇这突然握他的手更吓了他一跳。

“我错了，不吓唬你了。前面的亮光你看到了吧，那是我们的营地，马上就回去了。”

“哦…”

“还在害怕吗？”

白宇凑近他问道。

“不了，有你在，我想我应该不用害怕。”

朱一龙低声回应道。

“那只怀表是竹枝岛送给你的护身符呢，收起来做纪念吧。刚才我吓到你了，对不起哦。”

白宇的话温柔的拂过耳边，晕红了他的耳梢。心跳呼吸什么的已经乱了。营地的篝火越来越亮，大家围在篝火边正在烤兔子。

“这么快！？”助手问道。白宇看了看大家身上干干的，看来营地这里并没有下雨。

“我离开多久了？”

“half an hour”一个老外说道，助手点点头，

“绝对没超过一个小时！宇哥你们掉水里了吗？怎么头发都那么湿？”

“嗯……”

白宇没有回答，随便应付了过去。看来刚才真是有点邪门，他这个坚定的无神无鬼论者都有点怀疑了。朱一龙湿透的上衣和裤子就放在一边，怀表的表链露在外面，他小心的将那只怀表抽出捧在手里仔细看了看，发现自己的确没说错，确实是祖父的怀表。


	7. 小世界

【白朱】南国之舞-7  
小世界

夏末秋初，南岛迎来了最后的雨季，时间也仿佛被拉长，绵绵软软围绕着南岛周边的诸多小岛缓缓流淌。海边和雨林等景点，茶室和餐厅生意些微冷淡了一些，渔民们的作息时候也随着变动。平时白宇总会在清晨五点半的时候和餐厅的小伙计从渡口登船，去渔港购买当天的食材，内地供应的鲜肉一般也会在七点半的时候送到餐厅。每日清晨做的事就是选鱼，签单，结算，运货。

  
鱼贩都与他熟悉，便会多聊两句。

“小白啊，你阿公以前最中意食东星碌，嚟啲啦”

“唔好，易有腥味啊。”

白宇摆摆手，挑了条肥嫩的多宝鱼和一些贻贝。一边挑选一边给身边的人解释，

“东星斑这种鱼要想做的靓很费功夫的。反正我是没学会。”

  
相机闪光灯闪了一下，鱼贩本来还坐在鱼筐上，立刻跳到地下，用湿布将塑胶围裙上的鱼鳞抹掉，开心的说道，

“靓仔系记者呀？拍靓一点啊！”

  
“唔系。”白宇笑着回应，吩咐伙计将鲜鱼装入水箱结了钱又带着人去了下一家。

  
“你只买一条怎么做今天的菜？”

朱一龙好奇的问道，这个鱼市场在南岛的东边，坐渡轮大概需要十分钟，采买一趟下来也需要一些时间，白宇走在前面，一边悠哉的和熟悉的摊贩打招呼，一边回答他的问题，

“今天我就是带你逛逛鱼市场，平时我们都是开艇来的根本不上岸。关叔早晨啊？”

  
朱一龙应声望过去，一个慈祥的老头正摇着蒲扇看着他们，老人面前是酱料摊。白宇从旁边的牙签筒里抽出一支牙签从酱桶里沾了一些橘黄色的酱汁递给了他，

“喏，尝尝？”

“这是什么酱？”

“鱼子酱。”白宇眨眨眼。

“你骗人…这不是黑鱼子酱。”

朱一龙皱眉，他稍稍凑上去闻了闻，酱的气味有些怪。

“我没说这是黑鱼子酱啊，当地特色，佐餐佳品。”

他见白宇还在坚持，只好伸出舌尖轻轻碰了碰牙签，抿了一点酱汁进嘴，说来也怪，闻起来有些腥味的酱汁入口竟丝毫不腥，先是清甜而后就是辛辣，还带着微微的酸。

  
“味道……不错。”他点点头，白朱将牙签扔进了旁边的小垃圾桶中，买了一些散装的酱汁。关叔一边给他盛酱一边问道，

“小白你有无回返内地睇过啊？”

“前年返喇。”白宇回答的声音很低，似乎有些回避这样的问题，关叔眼神也不好，压根没注意到朱一龙在，还继续问道，

“唔行啊小白，他们会担心你啊……”

“关叔我们还要买别的，走先啦！”

“臭小子。每次都不听我把话讲完！”

  
白宇匆忙吩咐伙计结账，拖着朱一龙一溜烟的跑去了下一个地方。白色的T恤和明黄色的连帽短袖卫衣在朴素的渔港摊贩里分外显眼，两人穿过各式各样的摊贩，朱一龙的耳边回响着各种各样的对话，远处的海浪拍击着海岸。白宇的背影在眼前跳动，抓着手臂的手温热有力。两人直跑到轮渡的码头才停下来，伙计阿荣跟不上，只好慢悠悠走在后面。

  
“你跑那么快，欠人家钱吗？”

朱一龙喘着气问道，白宇这才想起来他压根听不懂这里的方言，并没有听懂关叔讲的话，那也挺好。

  
“哎呀这里的人总是很好奇你的所有事，很麻烦的。”白宇说道，

“阿公这个词我听得懂，他们都和你祖父认得吗？”

“嗯，关系还都不错。”

“你一直在这边吗？在南岛长大？”

“高中和大学在内地，暑假会来陪他，毕业后在内地工作两年之后又回来这边照顾我阿公。”

  
“那时候，老人家是不是快要……”

朱一龙没敢说死这个字，而是用停顿代替。白宇看着他的目光很温柔，随后轻轻点了点头。

“算是临终关怀吧。”

  
“难过吗？你祖父和你感情应该很深厚吧。”

  
白宇没有回答，只是笑了笑。这时渡轮靠岸了，船工拉响了汽笛。好脾气的阿荣提着大包小包也赶了过来。白宇转身拉过阿荣揉乱了他头发笑着说到，

“要不说赶得早不如赶得巧呢，你这家伙总是这么运气好，渡船一到你也到了！”

阿荣并不气恼，眼睛笑的弯弯。悠长的汽笛声唤醒了整片海，太阳也彻底清醒，不再趴在海平面上打闷盹，而是伸了个懒腰跳出了海面，瞬间红光铺满大海，海鸟的叫声回响在小岛四周。

  
朱一龙低头看了看表，不过才八点而已，可这一趟渔港之行竟像是一天之久，各式各样的鲜货充斥，多姿多彩的民俗尽情绽放，他都看花了眼，竟然只过了两三个小时。

  
“这里的时间过得很慢的。”

白宇凑到他身边说道，

“大家都活的太认真了，舍不得浪费一分一秒。”

  
“……感觉…好精彩。”

朱一龙顺着滚滚的涡流望着逐渐远去的渔港，仿佛离开了另一个热闹纷繁的小世界，喃喃叹了一声。

  
两人在酒店分别时，白宇特意邀请他中午去餐厅吃饭。朱一龙下意识的要拒绝，

“会影响你的生意吧。”

“雨要断断续续下到十月呢，这段时间都是淡季，哪有什么生意。”

“是吗？”

“对啊，冬季才是我们南岛餐饮旅游业的主场。别瞎操心了，来吧？”白宇拍了他的肩一下。

“不然我今天买鱼干嘛？吃鱼要吃鲜！中午等你。”

  
“好。”朱一龙笑着点头。刷了房卡刚一推门，就看到助手仰颈望天，一副垂死模样。朱一龙伸手在他鼻子下面探了探，嗯，还有气。

“你怎么了？”

“大哥……你终于回来了……”助手的黑眼圈几乎要掉到了下巴。两眼泪汪汪的伸手向他哭诉，

“大哥，你太过分了，天天忙着谈恋爱都不管这些素材的事，整整几百个G的素材啊，我要疯了。”

  
“有那么多吗？等等，你前面半句说的什么？？”

朱一龙觉得自己大概是耳朵进水了，有些没听清楚。

  
“……你看，自从大哥你认识了那个帅哥小老板是吧，先是缠着人家要给人家拍片子，人家不从，后来咱们去一趟竹枝岛，你来了个无故失踪，小哥来了个英雄救美，然后大哥你就芳心暗许，大清早的陪着小帅哥逛街去了，扔我自己面对这些东西，我差点就心梗死了……”

  
本来是些普通的事被助手一讲，好像还真有点什么似的。不过，自己这几天似乎确实有点飘了，他把硬盘接进了电脑，开始整理资料，助手还以为他生气了，扒拉着手要抢过来继续做，他苦笑着把助手推去了卧室。

“你睡吧，今天你当大哥，我当小弟。我对不住你，你休息吧，素材我来整理。其他人呢？”

“他们说凭什么你可以谈恋爱他们要工作，这不公平！！然后就都出去喝茶了。”

  
“……是你胡说的吧？”朱一龙满头黑线，他后悔当初没招一个哑巴助手。

“就说了一句……”

“一句？”

“两三句……”助手挠挠头，谗笑着说道，

“真的？再不交代我给你姐打电话了啊。”朱一龙假意威胁道，助手一听连忙求饶，

“我错了我错了，就…就刚刚那段话……我就只说了刚刚那段话。”

一群人正饶有兴致的在茶室听当地的戏曲，忽然手机不约而同一起叮咚叮咚的响了起来。

  
大华：“BOSS催人啦！开工啦！”

匿名：“龙哥跟小男友的约会结束啦？”

匿名：“我也想要！！，长得帅脾气好到哪里都有人喜欢。今晚我就去坐环岛巴士，你们别拦我！”

匿名：“你会被举报恶意骚扰吧……”

大华：“赞同！”

Lee：“匿名的你们胆子好小，敢不敢大声说啊？”

匿名：“小姑娘，你还不知道社会险恶啊。匿名方能永苟！”

匿名：“Long's boy friend？Who？That cute guide？”

匿名：“HOW 2 DESCRIBE IT IN CHI？牛逼？”

……

大家在沟通群里互发消息调侃，朱一龙看着消息一条一条闪过，干脆设置了禁言。

  
时间一分一秒的过，白宇不时瞄一眼墙上的挂钟。一点整的报时响起，对方并没有来。鱼还在水箱里游来游去，瞪着一双眼四处看。一点半，两点……对方没有消息，没有电话，没有身影。

  
朱一龙这边几乎要忙昏了头，十几个人聚在一起空调调成了十八度却依旧还是热。素材和demo不断修改，水冷机箱嗡嗡的运作，相互传递的资料像雪花一样在头上飞舞。竹枝岛回馈给他们的画面岂止是精彩，简直是叹为观止。他们见证了海龟家族的繁衍生息之旅，一路入镜的动物还有虎鲸，海豚。一架航拍摄影机甚至拍到了海龟群穿过公海时，在海龟群下的蓝鲸。

  
孤独而执着的生命群体从北到南，坚定不移。新出生的小海龟顺着洋流汇入温暖的南太平洋继续自己的故事。朱一龙承认自己总是被动物的生命故事所感动，人类也是如此。

  
可是，人类自己也有自己的生命故事。繁衍生息，抗争生存，坚定不移。他知道了自己的瓶颈，他也想到了破局之法。关键就藏在温柔的竹枝岛送给他的那只怀表里，那里一定蕴藏着一个丰富而感人的小世界。


	8. 萌芽

【白朱】南国之舞-08  
萌芽

  
素材整理完已经是晚上六点半，所有人几乎都只剩下半口气，累瘫在椅子里动不了。朱一龙这才想起来自己爽了对方的约连说都没说一声，顾不得许多，慌忙抓起背包就要走。

“龙哥你干嘛去？”

“急事！”

“害…约会去啊。”

  
出了酒店再向前走一小段路就有巴士站，南岛为了保持旅游特色，早就禁止了燃油机动车。从主岛来这边只能坐船，倘若是闲游散步自然是惬意，可如果是赶时间，那就不太方便了。眼见巴士就要停运，白宇的餐厅在南岛另一面，骑车子过去大概要三个多小时。

  
“小白，我可能要晚一点到！对不起…我忘了时间。”

“没关系，你现在在哪里？”

“我……我在酒店这边的巴士站”

“等我，我去接你。”

  
没过一会儿，快艇的马达声传了过来。白宇远远的向他挥手，居然是开快艇来。他迎着走过去，才发现临海的公路每隔一段距离都会有一段向下走的石阶，连着向海伸出的一段栈桥，用来给快艇和小船用作停靠的临时码头。夜里的海浪有些劲，快艇有些摇晃，白宇向他伸出了手。

“抓紧我。”

“海上摩的啊。”

  
回到餐厅的时候，朱一龙注意到早晨刚买的那条多宝鱼还在水箱里傻傻的游来游去。白宇说道，

“本来想让你尝尝我们主厨做的清蒸多宝鱼，可惜你来晚了，只好吃我做的了。”

“你会做菜？”

“当然。你不会做菜？”

“不经常做，不过煮泡面还是可以的。”

白宇穿上白色厨师服将袖口挽起，黑色围裙系在腰上显得人又高挑了几分。

“明天……你有时间吗？”白宇问道，

“嗯？我，有啊。素材整理好了，就等回去编辑了。”

“我这几天关店休息，带你仔细逛逛南岛。”白宇从后厨探出半个身子，冲他眨眨眼，

“带你感受一下南岛的夜生活。”

  
白宇做了三道菜，每一道都很精致，勾的他食指大动。两人坐在靠窗的卡座，白宇坐在他对面看着他。夕阳还未沉入海，暖暖的光照进窗户洒在桌面上，映在肥美白嫩的鱼肉上显得食物晶莹剔透。用筷子小心拨开蒜瓣一样的鲜嫩鱼肉，热腾腾的香气满溢而出，尝起来味道鲜美，回味带着轻微的辣味。

“你放了那个酱汁吗？”

“对，酱汁合着红酒一起煮，淋在鱼身很提鲜的。”

“好吃。”

“喜欢吃就好。这里有柠檬水用来清口。”

“谢谢。”

白宇安静的坐在他对面饶有兴致的看他像小孩一样吃东西，朱一龙吃东西时动作很乖，每次只夹一小点，咀嚼也很细致，又乖又倔。

  
“你不吃吗？就看我一个人吃？”

“我吃过晚餐了。”

“哇，又麻烦你做菜了。”

“不麻烦。这条鱼等了你半天了，总算上菜了也不枉一生啊。”白宇故意逗他。

  
“你呢？”

“什么？”

“也在…等我吗？”

朱一龙说这话的时候声音很低，目光也飘向窗外不敢看他。阳光照在他的侧脸，勾勒出俊挺又温和的面部轮廓，耳尖红的透明，白宇有些看痴了，愣了好一会儿神才想起来回答，

“也…也就等了一会儿吧……”

  
天渐渐黑了，朱一龙想着还要回酒店，却又被白宇做的餐后甜点收买了胃，柠檬挞和莲雾气泡果露。

“这个岛我不能久留，太罪恶了，为什么这么好吃？很难做吧……”

“还好吧，这些都比较简单。”

其实并不简单，挞皮他上午就烤好了，为了做好柠檬味慕斯内馅几乎损失了七八个柠檬。果露里面打入了碳酸，细腻的气泡在口腔里爆裂，随后爆出丝丝冰凉，合着莲雾清脆鲜甜的果肉碎粒，层层叠叠刺激着味蕾。白宇没有做太多，每一样都很精致，造型都很考究。

  
“这么好吃，你不打算放进菜单里吗？”

“这是专为你做的。”

“……诶…谢谢。”

  
耳朵果然又红了，白宇忽然起了一丝冲动，他想要摸一摸那一双极容易害羞的耳朵，再碰一碰那人灵动深邃的双眼上的睫毛，最后再轻轻吻一吻对方薄软的唇。不过这样会吓到对方吧，绝对不行。不知不觉间，他觉得自己与对方认识了很久，像是久别重逢的故人一样，有聊不完的话题，从内地到海岛，朱一龙去过很多地方，有沙漠有海峡，每次讲述的故事或温馨或惊险，他都喜欢。明明是一个情感丰富的人，为什么要隐藏呢？明明比自己的故事更丰富，为什么非要给自己拍片子呢。

  
“你为什么对我这么好奇？”

“啊？”朱一龙抬起眼看他。

“你为什么想要看我的故事，我的真实。”

“……第一眼，就被你吸引了吧。说不清楚的感觉，总觉得我们两人有一定默契。”

  
“想知道我的故事，就要深刻的融入我的生活，也可以吗？”白宇追问到。

  
“我现在不就在融入吗？”

朱一龙眨眨大眼睛，天真的目光勾起了白宇一直压抑着的情绪。

  
“还不够深入。”

白宇一直看着他，可是眼神似乎有些变化，带着些说不清道不明的意味，随后又问了一句，

“……你懂我意思吗？”

潜意识里他猛然明白了些什么，白宇伸手碰了碰他的指尖，触电一样的战栗让他立刻将手收了回去。

  
“天晚了，我送你回去。”

“……嗯，多谢。”

  
回去的路上两人很少再讲话，朱一龙也不再看白宇的背影，而是望着翻涌的海面，今天的海似乎不平静，他的心情也不平静。白宇刚才的话和眼神，还有举动像是试探，又像是进攻。他有些惊吓，招架无力，只好退后躲起来。白宇坦率又温柔，耐心又沉稳，他很喜欢对方的性格，也喜欢这个新交的朋友，可他从没有想过会有今天这种情况，是自己让对方误会了吧。可对方也没明说是这个意思，也许就是自己脑补太多了呢？

  
“到了，把手给我。”

“哦……”

白宇将他送上栈桥没有多停留就要离开，看起来有些落寞。朱一龙觉得自己的反应似乎有点过激，应该只是自己想多了吧，连忙叫住对方，

“明天…明天我……我们几点见面？”

  
“听你的！”

白宇笑着回答。

  
深一脚浅一脚的回了酒店套间，朱一龙将自己抛进了床里，不愿意再多想。脑子里面一片混沌，嗡嗡作响。助手听到屋里有动静，敲了敲房间门。

“龙哥…你回来了？”

“嗯……”

他趴在枕头里闷闷回应。过了好一会儿才清醒过来，他担心白宇回去的路上是不是安全，想打电话却又担心对方正在船上不方便接，就发了条短讯。

［回去了吗］

过了一会儿才收到消息，

［回来了。你呢，回房间了吗？］

［回来了…早点休息吧，晚安］

［嗯，晚安。］

白宇是个很认真的人，即便是发送短讯，标点也一定会仔细选择。朱一龙盯着最后的一条短讯看了很久。白宇的过去究竟是怎样的呢？白宇的祖父几乎承载了南岛半个世纪的风云，究竟是如何呢？为什么祖孙两人选择守在这片岛上不离开呢？胡思乱想一通，意识逐渐混沌，他就这么睡着了。

  
白宇坐在书房里安静的看着那张地图，乌斯怀亚的标记依旧清晰。他碰了碰地图上的标记，低声说了句，“抱歉哦。”


	9. Mamihlapinatapai

【白朱】南国之舞-09  
Mamihlapinatapai

Love My Way-The Psychedelic Furs

前期的素材收集工作已经完成，音乐制作工作室也已经联系好。整个摄制团队总算可以开始在南岛的休假了，岛的西侧正迎着主岛的港口，酒吧多聚集在此。这一侧到了晚上明显热闹喧嚣很多，岛上的年轻人和游客们大多聚在这里说笑聊天，欢唱高歌。姑娘们会换下白日里朴素的工作服，穿上鲜艳的裙子来这边欢聚，热情而多才多艺的女孩们丝毫不怕生，游客们喜欢这些年轻女孩，总可以看到一群人围坐在一圈，姑娘们在中间载歌载舞。有的年轻男孩为之沉醉因此留在岛上与女孩相伴终生，也当真留下许多美好故事，不过大多是你情我愿的露水情缘罢了。

歌的确好听，舞也的确好看，但似乎总是差了些什么。朱一龙从吧台端了酒坐回卡座里，大华早就被一个姑娘勾去了魂，眼神一直追着女孩的身影，他推了推朱一龙的肩膀问道，“你不去搭讪吗？”

“不了，我约了人。”

“那我去啦。”

“……当心点，别被人家仙人跳。”

朱一龙看了看卡座里只剩下助手和那几个外籍摄影师，他错了错身子示意他们去舞池里跳舞，几个人摆摆手，看来是真的兴致阑珊。一个人笑着问道，“Long，where is Ur boy friend？”

“Uh-uh， just friend.”他摇了摇手指。

“哈哈哈，年轻真是好。”老教授推了一下眼镜笑着说道。“小朱你今天约的朋友就是他吧？”

“嗯，上次从竹枝岛回来都没来得及好好谢谢他。”

“听他口音也是从内地来的吧。”老教授问道。

“没准儿也是为了某个姑娘留下来的吧？”助手乱打岔，朱一龙踩了他一脚。

今天的天气直到晚上才凉爽下来，白宇来的时候上身穿了件宽大的白色T恤，下身是一条水洗浅蓝牛仔裤，白色帆布鞋，阳光健气像是学生一样。一进门就很惹眼，他探着身子寻找朱一龙他们的卡座，好不容易看到一个顶着蓬松头发的小脑袋一下子就认了出来。

“他很会做菜，真的。”朱一龙兴高采烈地说着，都顾不得喝一口水。

“他是老板，还要自己做菜？”助手纳闷的问道。

“给我做菜啊，真的很棒，哪天有机会一定要带你去尝尝他店里的菠萝油配薄荷奶茶，还有柠檬挞、莲雾果露。”

“前两样很常见呀，岛上每家店都有诶。”Lee喝了一口冰酒说道。

“但是，他店里的绝对不一样。”朱一龙坚定的继续安利时，肩上落下一只温暖的手，熟悉的气息忽然靠近，心跳莫名快了一拍。

“抱歉，来晚了。”

白宇爽朗一笑，轻轻碰了碰朱一龙的后背。朱一龙慌忙向里座挪去，给他空出好大一片空间。白宇呼了一口气挨着他身边坐了下来。朱一龙将酒水单挪了过去，白宇一边从衣兜里拿手机出来一边接单子，两人的手指不小心碰了一下，又惹乱了一丝情绪。白宇性子也温和，很快和大家聊在了一起，老教授总爱问他南岛过去的历史，Lee则喜欢问他去过哪些地方，朱一龙根本插不上话，他只好捧着杯子靠在座椅里安静听着，白宇的声音有些低沉，却透着一股清朗，笑起来时声音温柔清脆，就像那杯莲雾果露，清爽甘甜。

“所以你目前最想去的是最南端的城市乌斯怀亚？”Lee的问题出现了乌斯怀亚，朱一龙立刻竖起了耳朵。

“……对。”白宇点点头。

“哇，地球最南端的城市，好浪漫啊。”Lee羡慕的说道，“《春光乍泄》这部电影让布宜诺斯艾利斯成了打卡圣地哦。当初大家还想说去伊瓜苏拍摄瀑布呢，不过也没去成，真可惜。”

朱一龙默默地喝着饮料，Lee知道他又假装听不到，故意逗他，“是不是啊？爽约大王？”

白宇顺着看了他一眼，只是轻轻一瞥，就令他紧张。白宇的呼吸，白宇的气息就在自己身边，时时刻刻，分分秒秒都令他紧张。舞池里的音乐切到了下一首，前奏是复古的鼓点，Lee顿时兴奋了起来，

“啊！这首歌我的爱，我要下去跳舞了，你们这些老人家在这儿待着吧。”

其他几个人有些困了，助手便提前将人送回酒店，卡座里只剩他们两个人。白宇偷偷瞄着朱一龙，发现他紧紧扣着杯壁的手指尖都在泛着淡粉。白宇轻轻碰了碰他的肩膀，

“我们也去跳舞吧？”

“我……我不会跳……”

“我教你。”白宇说完，从他手里夺去饮料放在了桌上，将人拉进了舞池。朱一龙是真的不会跳舞，动作有些僵硬的跟着白宇在舞池里被推来挤去，白宇贴近他，温柔的握着他的手腕将人拉近说道，

“放松点，像我一样，点脚，抬手，把腰轻轻扭起来……”

呼吸的热度在耳边飘散，绞糅在温度逐渐升高的舞池中，白宇很会跳舞，高挑的身姿，干脆的动作让他挪不开眼镜，炫彩的灯光打在白色T恤上留下一道道迷离的光影。他寻着光影而去，刚要贴近对方，白宇却又忽的离远，向他伸出手引他过去，看他的眼神始终温柔如水，却又缱绻着浓烈的欲望，看不到底。他渐渐找到了一些节奏，却仍旧放不开动作，忽然身后有人猛地推了一下，他脚下踉跄，身子向前扑去，撞进了白宇的怀里。

“对不起……”他撑在对方胸口小声说道。

“为什么道歉？”白宇贴在他耳边说话，痒痒的。“因为引诱我吗？”

心跳逐渐和鼓点重叠，脸上已经烧起了火。现在的他根本不敢看白宇的表情，他觉得这样似乎不太对却又舍不得推开白宇，就这么靠在对方的肩上，白宇的手本来抓着他的手臂，现在已经轻轻扣在了他的腰上。音乐像是进入了单曲循环重重敲击在胸口，拥挤的人群，燥热的气氛，每个人都在尽情的燃烧自己的荷尔蒙，根本没人在意他们。白宇虽然抱着他，但没有过分的动作，喝过的饮料里多少还是有些酒精，他逐渐有些困了，索性靠着温暖的肩打起了小盹。白宇感觉到怀里的人已经放下戒备，而且好像已经睡着了，只好轻叹一口气，又将人抱得紧了些，合着温柔的节奏在舞池里轻轻摇晃。

送Lee回了酒店后，朱一龙又跟着白宇回了餐厅。白宇笑着问他，

“你明知道我对你什么心思，还敢独自跟我回来？”

“我不讨厌你。”朱一龙低声说道，说完又挪开了目光。

“Mamihlapinatapai，这就是我们两人现在的关系。”

“什么意思？”朱一龙看到白宇写在纸上的字并不太像英文单词。

“这个词源自一种古老的部落语，曾经在南美洲火地岛为当地原住民使用过。是说两方都想采取某一种行为，但是都不愿意先行动，而是等待对方。这个词描述的就是这样的一个心理博弈的过程。这两方可以是部落首领，等待对方先提出征战或者讲和；也可以是芳心暗许的情人，等待对方先表明心迹……”

朱一龙一听，猛地反应过来，脸颊迅速染上一丝淡红，“我没有！……”

“别否认了，你也喜欢我。”

白宇笑着说道。


	10. 爱人

【白朱】南国之舞-10  
爱人

We are One-Kelly Sweet

闭上眼吧。

紧张的话，就闭上眼吧。

是白宇的声音。无处安放的手指紧紧扣着桌角，指尖因为充血变得通红。他听话的闭上了眼，可无济于事，胸口依旧剧烈起伏，呼吸也依旧紊乱。熟悉的气息越靠越近，顶灯的光亮也逐渐变暗，那个人在向自己走来。

“怕我吗？”白宇轻声问道，温柔的手落在他的肩上安抚他，他摇头。

“那……讨厌我吗？”

怎么可能，朱一龙连连摇头，却仍旧不敢睁眼看对方炽热的目光。额头处忽然一暖，白宇贴了过来，鼻尖也温柔的蹭贴在一起，呼吸点燃了一簇小小火苗，钻进了他的心里。唇与唇之间若即若离的试探引得他心里发慌，痒酥酥的。白宇的吻始终没有落下，引得他有些懊恼，赌气一样主动贴了过去。

白宇闷声一笑，将人圈在怀里深深吻了过去，一点都不客气的伸舌抵开了他紧闭的齿列去纠缠他的舌尖。这样的深吻让朱一龙彻底慌了阵脚，双手不安的揪扯着对方的T恤下摆却还是没有把人推开。白宇一边亲他，一边把他往墙边推去，直到后脚抵到墙根，退无可退。朱一龙才慌忙把人推开，

“你……你怎么…？”

白宇看着他，看他气喘吁吁的潮红脸庞，看他被自己亲的水嫩红润的薄唇，又看他水光潋滟的双眼。随后探身在对方脸颊上映了一个吻，又将他抱在怀里安抚着后背。朱一龙松了口气又似乎有些失落，莫名地一阵委屈催着他抬手环抱住了白宇的腰。明明是白宇先点起来的火，自己却跟着沉沦其中，一定是不清醒。那个吻在他的心里掀起了惊涛骇浪，满脑子都是他，全部都是，两人一点一滴的回忆充斥在脑中碰撞纠缠，白宇的笑，白宇的声音，白宇的气息，白宇的触碰，所有的所有，都让他慌张。

“心跳的好快啊…”白宇轻声说道。

“嗯……我吗？”

“是我的……你没有拒绝我，我很开心。”

“……”

“晚上…你要睡哪个房间？”

白宇松开了拥抱的手，捧着他的脸颊轻轻啄吻着他的唇问道。

“你要做到最后吗？”朱一龙小声询问道。

“听你的，如果你愿意。”

“会痛吗？”

“可能会……”白宇亲了亲他的眼角，他不忍心骗对方，个体的差异的确会有不同程度的痛感，他舍不得。

“……那还是不要了。”

白宇忍着笑带他上了二楼，推开房门将人一把拽进去按在了床上，两人拥抱着躺下时，朱一龙没忍住，从喉咙深处发出了一声清喘。白宇支起身子温柔的看着他，仔细的亲吻他的眉骨，眼睛，鼻梁和嘴唇。无比爱惜的亲吻后，白宇贴在他的耳边呢喃，“今天就这样，晚安。”

“啊？”朱一龙情欲未退，有些害羞又有些顾虑的问，“不……不继续了？”

“不急，等你做好准备再说。”

白宇躺在他身边，看他的目光依旧温柔。手搭在他的腰上轻轻拍着，“睡吧。”

朱一龙将薄毯扯过来搭在两人身上，依偎在白宇的胸口，白宇的心跳现在已经恢复了平常，稳健有力。他贴在白宇的胸口处没一会儿就睡过去了，白宇吻着他的头发将人拥抱在怀里也睡了。晨光一缕一缕洒在身上，朱一龙再醒来时发现身边人已经起床离开了。床尾摆着叠成四方块的浴巾和换洗的衣服，他伸手将上衣勾来，是一件白色T恤，带着白宇独有的气息，温暖清新，淡淡的薄荷香。冲澡洗漱，旧衣扔进了洗衣机，换上了那身白色T恤和麻灰色短裤时，听到了楼下的动静。

“小白？是你吗？”

“是我，你起床了吗？要不要一起去爬山？”

“来啦！”

和白宇在一起总是轻松又愉快，白宇带着他沿着环岛公路悠哉的骑自行车，路上还会指着海里的一些零散岛屿讲各种各样的民俗给他听，带他游走在南岛的街头小巷，偶尔还能看到几只蹲守在道边草丛的野猫，围着他们喵喵叫。晨光熹微，南岛还在睡梦中，白宇带着他一路爬到了南岛的至高点，上面有一尊大佛，还有一些僧侣和香客。佛身下面有三层须弥座，均由整块的白石堆砌而成，典雅庄严，底层须弥座向前延伸出一段石阶直通另一高坡的观景台，从那里可以俯瞰全岛的风光。

“从这里向南望，就可以看到南沙的大片海域，那些沙砾一样的点都是小岛哦，向北望就可以看到主岛。向下看就是南岛的全部景色，现在还可以看到雾，很美吧？”

“真的，好棒。”

白宇看着兴奋的像孩子一样的朱一龙，忍不住摸了摸对方的发尾，柔软的头发缠绕着勾他的手指，“一龙…”

“嗯？”

朱一龙应声转头，白宇的吻也落了下来。他依旧紧张，双手紧紧抓着观景台的围栏，心里却是极欢喜。白宇真的很擅长接吻，他在兴奋的同时隐约有些嘀咕，怎么会这么擅长接吻？曾经这双火热的唇和温柔的眼属于谁呢？那颗心为谁而跳动……

“咬我？”

两人的唇分开时，白宇舔了舔舌尖笑着问道，“弄痛你了？”

“没有。”朱一龙碰了碰仍有热度残留的唇角，白宇环抱着他，把头埋在了他的肩膀处撒娇一样，朱一龙被他的柔软头发蹭的有些痒，想要把人推开，可终究还是泄了力，任由对方抱着自己。忽然脖子上传来一丝温热，白宇轻轻咬着他侧颈的一处皮肤温柔地吮吸，唇与皮肤分离时，发出“啵”的一声清脆响声，溢满的情欲撩拨了他紧绷的心，涟漪逐渐荡漾。白宇发现怀里的人耳朵果然又红了，脖子和脸也染上了绛色。

“这样会留下印记的。”朱一龙伸手遮挡着脖子上刚被白宇亲吻过的地方，有些难为情的说道。

“嗯，我故意的。今天你有什么安排吗？”

“今天晚上我们就回主岛，后天飞北京。”

“路上注意安全，记得想我。”白宇说完又亲了亲他的额头。

朱一龙忘了自己是怎么回到酒店的，清醒过来的时候发现已经捧着咖啡坐在沙发里，旁边放着装着洗干净晾干的衣服的袋子。他身上还穿着白宇的衣服，助手看他的眼神充满了探寻。他下意识地抬手挡住了自己的脖子。

“龙哥，你已经在这儿坐了一个小时了，还在想宇哥吗？”

“胡说八道。”他晃了晃杯子，才发现咖啡都凉了。他的确在想白宇，想对方的炽热的吻和拥抱，娴熟的技巧，若即若离的情欲让他心动，沉醉，迷失自我，乱了节奏，身心完全被对方俘获，只是读不懂对方的心思。房间的门铃响了，正在收拾东西的助手前去开门迎上了Lee，Lee抻着脖子看了看房间里面拽过助手的衣袖小声问道，

“昨天他是不是没回酒店？”

“嗯。”助手点头。

“我就知道，怎么样？我们的小龙人得手了吗？”Lee兴奋地瞳孔放大，忍不住八卦。

“看起来，我们龙哥应该是被得手的那个……”助手耸耸肩，指了指自己的脖子说道，“还打了个标记呢。”

“天哪！”Lee捂着嘴怕自己叫出声来，激动地跺脚。

他一早听到了门口的窃窃私语，故作严肃的咳了一声，门口的两个人立刻换了话题。下午4点就要办理退房，助理推着行李箱拿着房卡和他不间断地了聊着，大多是回去以后的工作内容安排。他却一个字都听不进去，脑子里面全是白宇，温柔的、爽朗的、焦急的、平静的、情动的，各种各样的白宇，被碰触过的皮肤又热了起来，脖子上的那一处标记鲜红欲滴。

白宇正坐在书房里看书，手机震了一下，收到了简讯。

[我们走了哦，再见。这几天多谢你照顾。]

白宇看着这几个字笑出了声，他都能想到那一边的朱一龙红着脸，绞尽脑汁才打出这么一句官方又尴尬的文字的画面，像是试探一样。他直接一个电话打了过去，朱一龙正等待对方的回复，没想到收到了对方的电话，一紧张差点扔了手机出去。

“要登机了吗？”

“嗯。”

“还会再来的吧？”

“……”

想说是，却又摸不准对方的心思，昨天夜晚和今天早晨像是梦境一样，两人纵情的拥抱亲吻，却又仅限于拥抱亲吻，没有再进一步，白宇很温柔体贴，温柔到他读不出白宇对自己的渴望，可自己却先动了心。这样不确定而又朦胧的情意像极了清晨环绕在岛上的薄雾。

“记得来找我，我也会去找你。”白宇坚定地说道。

“为什么？”他在期待一个答案，一个确切的答复。

“因为我是你男朋友啊。”

飘摇的心踏实了，薄雾散了。


	11. 念

念

降落时巨大的冲击力震得机舱发出咔咔的声响，沉闷的机舱瞬间热闹起来。朱一龙摘去眼罩，漠然看着舷窗外停机坪上的指示灯，心情不太好。他回来了，回到了一直生活的地方，这里有熟悉的一切，唯独没有白宇。

  
立秋时节已过，却还要再经历一个秋老虎，暑气才能真正的散去。一下飞机，热浪迎面滚来，驱散了身上仅存的一丝凉意，烫得难受。他已经开始想念南岛上温柔的南风了，湿润凉爽，带着大海的气息。直到把器材送回了工作室，和大家逐个挥手告别，又把助手送回家后站在家门口，他还是有些恍惚。随身推着的行李箱里带着给父母和朋友的伴手礼，按响门铃后听得里面立刻传出动静。门一打开，母亲立即开心的拥抱他，看来是等很久了。

  
“这么晚了你就直接回自己家就行了嘛，还特意跑一趟？”母亲担心他路上没有吃好，说完就要去厨房开火加小灶。

“给你和爸爸买了些小礼物，从机场回来顺便路过就上来看看你们。”

  
“片子怎么样？有没有拍到很好的镜头？”

父亲貌似对他的工作更好奇。

  
“有啊，南岛真的很棒……”

朱一龙趴在舒服的沙发里不一会儿就困了，父亲看他睡了也不打扰，从卧室拿出薄被盖在他身上后去了厨房，和妻子聊起了天。朱一龙打盹的间隙隐约可以停到父母的谈话，

“儿子这一趟…去了是有些日子。”

“人都晒黑了…都怪你，当初让你把防晒霜给他塞包里，你就一个劲儿的推托……”母亲假装埋怨。

“有吗？”父亲嘿嘿笑着回应。

  
两人悉悉索索的谈话声逐渐飘远。他忽然想到了白宇。白宇从来没有和他聊过除了祖父以外的任何人，但其实祖父他也只寥寥几句勾勒并不打算细化，他主动问起过其他家人，白宇只用一句他们在大陆敷衍带过，倘若再追问，对方就会岔开话题，有意回避。

  
“为什么呢……”

他喃喃的说了一句，意识彻底混沌。

  
振铃声逐渐刺耳，他伸手摸索时抓到了枕头的边角瞬间清醒了，什么时候躺回了床上他已经完全没映像了。抓起手机一看原来是闹钟，失望透顶的扔到一边打算再睡一个回笼觉时，一通电话打了进来。

  
“哪位……”

朱一龙打着哈欠问道。

  
“早啊……醒了吗？”

是白宇！瞬间一个激灵赶走了所有的困倦，朱一龙坐正了身子抓着手机做贼似的往屋外看了看，确认客厅里没有其他人，他才回答对方，

“醒了，嗯，不过是刚刚醒来。”

“我就知道，你总要赖一会儿床的。”

白宇的说话声依旧清亮，隐约还可以听到海浪和海鸟的声音，那是广阔的海啊。

  
“你在海上吗？”

“对，今天休息，出海放松一下。”

“注意安全。”

“好的。”

“……”一阵沉默后，还是白宇打破了尴尬，

“浪有些急，先挂断吧，晚上打给你。”

“好。”

挂断电话后，朱一龙发现自己一下子变成了当年懵懂无知的傻小子，和恋人之间的对话怎么会这么生硬，是因为离得太远么？可是，明明那么喜欢对方，没理由因为离得远就没话聊的吧。不过时间紧迫，容不得他继续胡思乱想，匆匆洗漱更衣，都来不及吃母亲特意做的丰盛早餐，就得赶去工作室赶片子。

  
“你这小子忙起来不要命的啊？”母亲担心的追问，端着玻璃杯追上来，

“你喝一口牛奶也行啊。都给你煮好了正好温乎，一口不喝太不给面子了吧？”

  
“马上，我这就喝。”

他抓过杯子一口闷了个干净，将空杯子交给母亲后匆匆冲进了电梯。出了小区又赶上了上班高峰期，堵了两个小时才好不容易开到了工作室。进屋发现大家已经忙的昏天黑地，助手抱着一摞又一摞资料东奔西跑，他也顾不上别的，扯起人抱着电脑就去会议室开会。

  
文案企划就是个难题，整部片子都是在围绕一个主题进行演绎，抽象出来一个点睛而亮眼的核心主题就尤其重要。大家不断提出观点，又不断否决，几轮下来脑仁榨得生疼。

  
“生命”、“种群”之类的概念是他一开始就划掉的备选词，太普通。正在做最后一轮脑暴时，白宇的电话打了过来。

  
“声音很疲惫啊，今天很累吧。”

“还好…”

“聊聊吧，你的工作。”

“可以吗？会不会太枯燥…”

“不会，你的所有我都感兴趣，如果我能帮得上忙，我也会很开心。”

白宇的坦诚和温柔令他心神飘摇，也总是可以安抚他的焦虑，同时想要见到对方的冲动就更强烈一分。朱一龙认真的讲着工作的内容，团队的配合，素材的拍摄与选取，音乐的制作，剪辑等等，白宇并不插话，而是认真的倾听。

  
“很枯燥吧？”

“但是你热爱它。就不会枯燥了吧？”

“嗯，我很喜欢。”朱一龙认真的点点头。

“你拍摄到的画面里有哪些是和别人不一样的，也许你可以以此作为切入点，毕竟很少有人知道竹枝岛……”

  
平平淡淡的一句话点醒了他，生物自然纪录片里海龟的出场次数已经很高，但是很少有人会知道南岛及其岛群附近居然也会有海龟，而且是海龟们从北太平洋向南太平洋进发的第一个补给站，竹枝岛出现在了脑海里。

  
“我大致想到了！”

“是吗？太好了。”对面的人笑了起来。

“谢谢…”

“和我不用客气，九点多了，早点收工吧。”

“好，我和大家沟通一下就收工。那……晚…晚安？”

“嗯，晚安，对了，我得再补一句。”

朱一龙有些纳闷，还有什么话没说么？

  
“我很想你。”

白宇的声音温柔又平和。朱一龙这边却已经慌了，剧烈的心跳几乎震痛了胸腔。但这句温柔的告白也的确拉近了距离，他稍作停顿才回道，“我也是……”

对面轻笑出声，

“你是第一次交男朋友吧？这么紧张。”

朱一龙这下便知道白宇一定不是第一次了。

联系的音乐工作室是一个独立的音乐团队，效率出奇的高，一口气给他发了十几首demo到邮箱，又附着了其他的一些说明邮件，几乎要撑爆邮箱的容量。他不得不挑拣着删除历史邮件空出存储空间，正在浏览的时候才发现老教授回国后的当晚就给他发了一封邮件，由于和工作内容无关，他都没有留意到。

  
是关于白宇祖父的，他才知道原来白宇的祖父当年是京剧名角，全国的戏友没人不知道他的戏，后来为了躲避战乱带着家眷去了英占的南岛，只是南岛后来也被日寇盯上，舰队大举从广东入境，腐败懦弱的英军抛下南岛逃之夭夭。岛上的众人为了活命奋起反击，白宇的祖父也是一员。后来太平洋战局形式急剧扭转，日军的有利形势几乎已经丧失。疯狂的战争搅碎了人的理智，他们胁迫岛民一起逃到了荒无人烟的竹枝岛作最后挣扎，以自杀式反击方式应对联盟军。竹枝岛的战况惨烈血腥，无数人死在战壕里，海沟里，树林里，血水汇流入海……只有少数几人死里逃生，白宇的祖父是幸存者之一，也成了这段历史的转述者和承载人。

  
“我说看小白觉得有点面熟，毕竟我也有在研究民国时期的历史，附件里面有老先生当年的照片，白老先生的一场戏在当时真的是一票难求。”

  
“是唱生角的？只唱生角？”

  
“对。他的小生风情万千，老生又是气宇轩昂，声势慑人。红遍大江南北，任谁都模仿不来一丝神韵。他的白蛇传还上过当时的大公报和申报呢。附件里有当年的报纸截图。”

  
“您怎么突然对白宇这么关心？”

“你对那孩子很好奇的嘛，我就帮你查查咯。”

  
这么……明显吗？自己对白宇的好奇心莫非已经全组皆知？朱一龙点开附件的压缩包，第一张是一张人物半身黑白像，虽然年代久远，人物的发型与衣着十分古朴，但是眉眼和白宇都十分相似。下面写着“民国十六年冬月，摄于西安”

  
阿荣临走时，白宇将薪水发给了他。阿荣拿着薪水点了点发现多了许多，“宇哥，嗰系两月嘅？”

“对，下个月我可能整个月不在这里，先把薪水结给你。”

“飞大陆嘅？”

“嗯，回去看看他。”

“系上次嗰个记者呀？一直追着你嘅？”阿荣笑的憨憨的，白宇戳了一下他的脑门，

“说你傻，还挺聪明的嘛？到时乖乖看店。”

  
想见到他，想看他开心的笑，想拥抱他。这样的想法如海浪一样冲荡着心绪，白宇失眠了。


	12. 情萌初雨

【白朱】南国之舞-12

情萌初雨

和大多数久时未见的恋人一样，期待和紧张交织在一起涨满了整颗心。朱一龙不时查看时间，他收到白宇发来的航班消息后就立刻赶来了机场。

无论是谁一提起白宇的名字，他总是会第一时间觉得有些不好意思。那是他的秘密，心底温柔的秘密。出口处围满了接机的人，有的举着牌子，有的踮着脚殷切的眺望。黑压压的乘客们开始陆续走出来，朱一龙的心一下子又悬了起来。

他有一些轻微的近视，但平时只在工作的时候戴眼镜。现在的他正努力的从眼镜中的清晰视野寻找对方，忽然看到一个着渔夫帽的青年在人群里用力向他挥手，露出两排白牙笑的开怀。青年上身是件敞开怀的麻灰色短袖衬衣，里面是白色T恤，背着一只深灰色的斜挎包，简简单单，清清爽爽，像南岛的风。

“等久了吗？”

白宇上了车温柔问他，没有丝毫疲惫。

“还好，没怎么等。”  
朱一龙系好安全带正准备发动车子时，白宇摘了渔夫帽拢了拢头发，向他靠了过去。心啊，又在加速跳动，明明只是恋人间普通的亲吻而已，自己怎么还是没习惯呢？白宇的唇很软，吻也很温柔，轻轻地在他心中的湖点起一圈圈涟漪。本来握着方向盘的手已经环在了对方的肩上。

他喜欢接吻。  
或者说，喜欢白宇的吻。

白宇的吻不强势，不凶猛，既温柔又平和，却又在温柔平和中挑逗着他的感官，撩拨着他的心弦。如果可以，他想一直拥有白宇的亲吻，舍不得分开。不过总得喘口气，两人亲密的距离让周围的氧气也随着热度蒸腾，白宇低声笑了，贴着他的唇说道，

  
“没想到接吻也会累，我喘口气…”

  
朱一龙被他逗笑，两人的唇齿稍稍分开了些，白宇吸了一口气还没呼完，他又主动去亲吻白宇温软的嘴唇。

他本来想带白宇回自己家，可对方早就订了酒店，也只好妥协。白宇在车里不怎么说话，想必坐了七八小时飞机也确实累了，手臂撑在车窗上扶着脸颊看着窗外，过了一会儿又伸手调了调右侧倒车镜的角度。

“倒车镜怎么了？”朱一龙问道。

“没什么。”白宇没有说是为了看映在镜中半边身影的他。将人送到酒店，又陪他办了入住，又一路跟着白宇送到了房间里，朱一龙才说道，

“那明天…我来接你？”

“你不留下吗？”

白宇将人圈在怀里，认真的看着他，

“一路把我送到房间里，你真的舍得走吗？”

红，从胸口处被上衣遮挡的皮肤处向上蔓延，染红了脖子，脸颊，和那一双小小耳朵。耳垂几乎红的透明，白宇倾身去吻那圆圆的小耳垂，怀里的人借口说痒却并不躲开。

脱去上衣时，朱一龙还是有些紧张，白宇拥抱着他将他往床边推去，又将他温柔压在身下，一寸一寸的亲吻他的皮肤，从嘴唇到脖子，又从脖子到胸口，每一寸被白宇亲吻过的地方都变得滚烫。白宇的手停在了裤子的扣子上，温柔的目光看着他。

“可以吗？”

  
“…嗯……”

朱一龙遮挡着自己的脸颊，小声回应。扣子被手指轻轻一挑就拨开了，房间里一片静谧，拉链划过锯齿的声音都会令他脸红心跳。白宇的手搭在裤腰上，他也配合地轻微挺起腰身，方便裤子从腰间被褪下去。

身下已经明显起了反应，稍稍晕湿了白色内裤，白宇看着全身因为害羞而泛着红的朱一龙，爱怜的俯身亲吻他，拥抱他，手稍微一用力就将内裤扯下了半边，身下人明显绷紧了身体，本来支撑在身体两侧的手臂这会儿已经环在了他的肩上，轻微颤抖。

“害怕吗？”白宇吻着他，轻声问道。

  
“还好……如果是你，应该会…很温柔吧？”

  
“对，我会很温柔，你做好准备了吗？”

朱一龙深吸了一口气点点头，忽然又把人推开，“……我身上都是汗…我去冲冲澡……”

  
语速极快，还不看他，还在害羞啊。白宇笑着追过去，“我也是，一起洗吧。”

两人在淋浴下拥抱亲吻，白宇比朱一龙稍稍高一点，他需要稍微抬起下颌才能迎上白宇的唇。对方虽然将他抵在墙上，却用手臂为他隔离开瓷砖的冰凉湿滑。情欲随着吻的深入逐渐浓郁，融化在蒸腾的雾气中，火热的下半身紧密贴在一起，白宇的吻向下挪了过去，经过胸口，腹部又转移到了小腹。朱一龙有些惊慌，想要推开对方，

  
“别……”

  
白宇温柔地看了他一眼，将那滚烫的物什包裹进了温暖柔软的口腔。细密的毛细血管簇瞬间充血膨胀，全身的兴奋点都被调动起来，朱一龙失神的喘着气望着认真吞吐的对方，眼中含满了水光。修长的手指划过性器上暴起的血管，在前端处轻轻点一下都会激发一簇电流游走过全身。猛烈的刺激了他的感官和性体验，没多久就让他泄出了第一次。

“等一下……”朱一龙轻喘一口气，想要把人推开。

  
“不舒服吗？”

  
白宇的手上沾染着他的白浊，又将其涂抹在了他的性器上，有一下没一下的勾划着性器上的筋络。活色生香的画面让他不敢低头，只好将脸埋在白宇的肩窝里，就是因为舒服才要求饶，不然下一步……

他有查过男人之间该如何做，却一直对此有些恐惧，一来是出于对疼痛的顾虑，二来是心理上的羞耻感让他难以跨出这一步。白宇理解他的顾虑，没有逼迫没有勉强，他低头看了看白宇的下身，低声说道，“我还没给你……”

“不必勉强自己…”  
白宇说完将他拥抱在怀里，温暖的水流冲划过后背，他悄悄将手探去对方身下，小心的温柔的用手握住对方的昂扬。白宇的呼吸开始变得粗重，滚烫，热气喷吐在他的颈侧，零零落落的亲吻落在他的唇角，脸颊和脖子上。朱一龙微微闭着眼，与他耳鬓厮磨，拥抱缠绵……

从未有过的兴奋体验令他沉醉，心里却隐约有了负罪感。和男人拥抱接吻，和男人做爱，这些他从未想过的事居然真正的发生了……生理上的体验升至天堂时，心理却似乎面对着万丈深渊。白宇是他的爱人，他现在终于有了清晰的认知。

  
安睡一夜再醒来时，白宇早就离开了房间。新买的内衣已经洗好、晾干、叠得整整齐齐放在了沙发的一角。想来一定是昨天夜里白宇在他睡下后出去买的，买回来仔细洗干净，晾干，叠好放在沙发里。本来白色的普通款式，却因为被爱人温柔细心的洗过充满了别样意味。他感到开心，因为他知道白宇对这份感情，对他很认真；却也担忧，他担忧白宇因为顾虑他的感受而独自隐忍自己的不快与难过。

  
北京的初秋清晨已微有凉意，白宇散步时不知不觉走到了南锣附近东棉花胡同39号处，那是他的母校。


	13. 另一只表

另一只表 

  


  


  


戏曲博物馆的前身是建于嘉庆十二年的湖广会馆，曾是湖南、湖北两省赴京学子们和同乡商贾聚居畅谈之所，战乱年代亦是风云人物辈出之地，九十年代时成为了梨园名家切磋交流，戏曲百家争奇斗艳的戏园，再后来就改建为了博物馆，馆内藏品多是与京剧戏曲文化发展相关物事。 

  


朱一龙是第一次来这座博物馆，教授对此处颇有研究，前厅的陈列柜里的所有物件都能说开一段故事。戏曲博物馆相比其他类型博物馆，题材冷门，馆藏也比较有限制，游客并不多，外加是周内工作日上午，只有三三两两几位，倒也闲适惬意。一座独立的玻璃展柜引起了他的注意，因为里面的展品是一块德制怀表。 

  


“这种怀表是很经典款式，造型精致，走时精确，二战时候美军的很多将领都喜欢佩戴这样的怀表。后来流入国内也成了稀罕物，当时的有钱人和官员也都喜欢收藏。有的还特意差工匠将表盖做成镂空的样式，或者在表面加一层玻璃罩，里面嵌一张寸像什么的，玩法可多了去了……” 

  


教授风趣地讲着怀表背后的风云故事，朱一龙听得认真，也看的认真。怀表的表盘虽然有轻微磨损，却依旧光亮，金属的表盖上闪烁着银灰色的亮光，和在竹枝岛上看到的是相同样式的怀表，只是竹枝岛赠与他的那只怀表确实太旧了。这只表的主人是谁？朱一龙寻着展品介绍牌看过去，上面写着[白静棠先生后人捐赠]。 

  


“白静棠？静棠先生……是谁？”朱一龙喃喃念道。 

“就是白老先生，这也是老先生成角儿后自个儿起的名，真名儿没人知道。那个年代要不是日子过不下去，谁愿意学戏，白老先生是真的吃了不少苦的。” 

  


教授的语气充满了悲悯。朱一龙望着那只表出神，心思却越飘越远。如果这只表曾经属于白宇的祖父，那白宇说的竹枝岛赠与他的那一只表也是吗？想到这儿，白宇的温柔笑容浮现在脑海，又勾起了他的心跳。两人那夜之后，他始终都没能再抽出足够的时间陪着白宇好好逛一逛，聊聊天。总是有处理不完的事，见不完的人，他为此感到抱歉，可白宇却并不介意，也并不生气，只说让他安心工作不用担心自己。 

  


可是，思念熬人啊，他便每天晚上去白宇所在的酒店找他，过一夜后第二天再回工作室开始新一天的忙碌。每日奔波也不觉得累，甚至充满兴奋与期待。他会和白宇讲自己工作上的事，开心的，烦闷的，有趣的，无聊的，白宇都会认真听，会笑、也会为他担忧，会认真和他一起分析。 

  


“好想放一次假……什么都不管，谁的电话我都不接。”他躺在床上打了个哈欠低声说道，白宇也躺在他身边。 

“你这几天在北京还习惯吗？”他转头望向白宇。 

“还好，回了趟母校看了看老师们。其他的就没什么了，到处都是人，太拥挤了。” 

“你在北京上的学啊？我都不知道……” 

“嗯，学表演。”白宇的回应依旧坦诚而简单。 

“是受祖父的熏陶吗……对了，我今天和教授去了戏曲博物馆，里面有一个展品和你的祖父有关。” 

  


“是一只怀表吧？”白宇说道，朱一龙立刻坐起身，困倦一扫而光，眼睛亮亮的看着他正要说话时，白宇先说道， 

“你是不是想问我，为什么竹枝岛上的那只表也是我祖父的？是不是我骗了你？” 

朱一龙楞了一下，随后点点头，接着又摇摇头。 

“只想问你第一个问题，第二个问题我从来没这么想过……” 

  


“是吗？这么信任我吗？” 

白宇笑着反问，随即也坐起身看向他。 

朱一龙哽了哽喉咙，每当白宇什么话都不说，安静看着他的时候总会让他紧张。心里的坏想法冒出一个个泡泡，白宇对他的温柔和体贴逐渐让他感到不满足和不确定，而对过去的掩盖和回避更激发了他的好奇心。 

  


两人平静凝视彼此的同时，也在不断谨慎地试探、触碰对方心底最隐秘的一层界限，于白宇而言，是记忆；于他而言，是欲望。不过白宇通常会首先放弃试探，笑着移开目光，或者贴过来拥抱他，这时他会主动向白宇索吻，渴望白宇给他最深刻的温柔和情意。 

  


“没想到你是演员啊……为什么不继续做了？” 

“相比去演出角色毫无灵魂，逻辑通篇混乱的剧本，我更愿意磨练自己的厨艺吧。” 

前半句是真，后半句明显是为了逗他，朱一龙笑着追问， 

“你有喜欢的导演吧？喜欢什么类型的电影？” 

“王家卫是一个，他的剧情片我一直很喜欢。希区柯克的悬疑片我也很喜欢，还有库布里克。”白宇抱着他，认真地回答。 

“还有呢？” 

“我还喜欢你，喜欢你的片子。喜欢看你拍摄素材时候的专注，看你发现精彩镜头时的兴奋，看你睡在我身边的平静。”白宇在他耳边一字一句的温柔说着，朱一龙的耳朵又红了，白宇的情话总是让他手足无措，却又让他充满更多期待。 

  


“我还没问你去博物馆干什么呢？”白宇话题一转。 

“我说了想给你拍一部片子，你和你的岛。” 

“南岛？” 

“还有竹枝岛，那里也是承载你和你的祖父回忆的地方。你和白老先生都很爱那座岛吧。我想要知道你的所有故事，就去收集一些素材。” 

  


“真的要拍吗？”白宇又向他确认了一遍，“我的故事很普通哦。” 

“你是我的爱人，你的一切在我看来都不普通。” 

朱一龙说完，眼看着无论是讲情话也好，还是接吻也好，从来都游刃有余的白宇居然脸红了，而且越来越红。白宇假装咳了咳喉咙，目光也变得躲闪。 

  


“你怎么了？是不是过敏啊……喉咙痒吗？”他有些担忧的问道。 

“没有，我只是紧张……” 

“不可能吧。”朱一龙不相信，“你明明那么……” 

“当然会紧张啊，从一开始我见到你，到我喜欢上你，吻你、拥抱你，我都很紧张……” 

白宇将他拥抱在怀里说道。 

  


  


啧，有的人即便是紧张，依旧是情话高手，朱一龙在心里叹了口气。 

  



	14. 反骨（1）

反骨（1）  


  


[REDBONE-Childish Gambino](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=441489378)

  


  


把你的手指插进我的发绺，沿着颅骨的曲线向脑下。对，一直向下，再向下…… 

有摸到脑后的那一处微微凸起的地方吗？那里是枕骨， 

现在，将你的手指向左慢慢挪过去，一点一点，一寸一寸的挪过去…… 

是的，向左… 

你会摸到一处平滑的盖骨，那里是玉枕骨，再向左…… 

对，摸到了吗？耳后凸起处，颌骨后侧的位置……对，是这里 

试着按一下？不会疼的……感觉到了吗？…… 

  


白宇轻声说着，朱一龙的手指顺从的抚摸着对方左侧下颌的那一处略微有些凸起的骨节，在紧致细嫩的皮肤包裹下并不明显，他有些惊讶的问道， 

  


“你有反骨？” 

  


“对。” 

白宇闭着眼，像猫一样蹭了蹭他的手心，微微勾起了嘴角，阳光从落地窗和纱帘透进来洒在白宇的白色T恤上，斑斑驳驳的光影映在朱一龙的眼中，漾着情波。 

  


片子的剪辑进程进入尾声，朱一龙终于可以稍微喘口气，第一件事就是把白宇的酒店房间退掉，然后就把人拖去了自己家。酒店房间的隔音效果虽然好，但总觉得放不开，满涨的爱欲无法尽情表达令他痛苦、焦灼，白宇却似乎无所谓，每次迎上他的眼神时，都会温柔的凑过来拥吻他，安抚他的躁动。 

  


不过，也只有吻，无论是浓烈的、缠绵的、粗粝的，都只是吻。 

虽然舒服，但是，不够…… 

  


若即若离，忽近忽远，白宇是南岛的雾，缭绕在他的身边，渗透进他的心里，浓郁的散不开，却又轻飘的留不住。他盯着白宇的脸失神，白宇的睫毛虽说不如自己的浓密，却很纤长，尾端微微上翘，上面落着晨光。高挺的鼻弓如山一般投下淡淡的阴影，将两窝深潭隐藏在雾里，他不由自主的凑过去亲吻了那一双眼。 

  


一瞬间他想起了某一部电影的相似画面，画面里的主角有着和白宇相似的眉目，只是目光相对清透了一些。那部电影具体叫什么他有些记不清，只是他依然记得，画面里接吻的两个人也都是男人。 

  


想吻我？ 

  


白宇笑着问他，抬起下颌侧着脸颊，寻着他的唇回吻了过去…… 

  


  


  


“你在学校里一定是混世魔王之类的角色吧？都说有反骨的人天生叛逆，桀骜不驯。” 

“算是吧，以前我的确不乖。” 

“刚才的画面让我想起了一部电影，很小众的，里面的有个角色很像你。” 

“是么？”白宇来了兴致，支起身子看着他。 

“好像是……什么Bone？前面的单词是RED？还是BLUE…” 

朱一龙还在仔细搜索着记忆，白宇本来的温柔微笑却消失得无影无踪。 

  


“REDBONE。” 

白宇淡然说完，起身去了洗手间，朱一龙连忙起身追了过去，他正在为白宇居然知道这部小众电影感到开心时，却发现白宇将洗手间的门锁了起来。 

  


“你怎么了？不舒服么？” 

他在门外小声问道，里面没有人声，只有哗哗的水流。 

“小白？小白你怎么了？”他有些慌张，不停扭动门把手，又拍门喊道。 

“我没事，我洗把脸就出去。”里面传出白宇的声音，慌张又局促。 

  


不可能没事，傻子也知道这部电影一定勾起了白宇的一段记忆，而且看情况，似乎不是一段美好的回忆。朱一龙一直守在门外，听着里面的汩汩水声逐渐变成一股细流，最后消失。白宇打开了门，前额的发已经湿透，脸上还挂着的水珠顺着颌骨的曲线滑落至脖子上，滴入领口。微红的眼眶周围和湿润的睫毛上挂满了水珠，一眨眼就簌簌滚落，像泪一样。 

  


  


白宇离开北京时，两人在机场的停车场里热烈的拥吻告别，朱一龙主动地、热烈的拥抱他，亲吻他。白宇有几次都快要窒息，只好稍微推开爱人， 

“一龙，稍等……等一下……” 

朱一龙松开手臂时才冷静下来，立刻低头挪开了目光，白宇笑着说道， 

“我会先回西安待一段时间，你想我了就去西安找我。” 

“你家人在西安吗？” 

“对，我父母在西安。你来了我就带你见见他们。” 

“以什么身份？” 

朱一龙笑着随口一问，却又立刻禁声，他恍然觉得自己这个问题太冒失了，自己儿子的爱人居然也是个男人，这谁受得了，反正自己父母大概是会被震到。白宇这边一定也是一样的情形，怎么可能以恋人身份…… 

  


“以恋人身份。” 

  


  


朱一龙愣了一会儿，猛地抬头看向对方，却看白宇目光沉着，不像是开玩笑的样子，当即就要反驳， 

“你胡说什么？别拿我寻开心……” 

  


“我没开玩笑，你想知道的关于我的一切都在西安。我会认真的把你介绍给他们，你是我的恋人。” 

  


字字句句铿锵有力，砸在他的心上。 

  



	15. 反骨（2）

  
  
反骨（2）  
  
  
  


  


画面的特写镜头给了荔枝，水嫩晶莹的果肉在修长手指的拨弄下露了出来，玫红色的果皮顺着掉落在放在桌子上的果盘里。镜头逐渐拉远，男孩的背影出现了，时不时抬头望向窗外的那个人。窗外是一片静谧的庭院，一个男人站在庭院中背对着画面抽烟。  


  


朱一龙将画面调慢，仔细看着。就在画面中的男人要转身时，忽然门锁处传来钥匙扭动的声音，有人推门进来了，  
  
“妈呀，龙哥，这个点儿了你还在啊！”是抱着一大摞资料的助手。  
  
“嗯，在拉片子。”  
  
他将视频画面迅速缩小后才回应了一句。  
  
“什么电影啊？”  
  
助手忍不住好奇，之前朱一龙也会在深夜时候独自在工作室里拉片或者研究剧本。但从来没有像今天这样遮遮掩掩。朱一龙扭了扭有些酸困的肩膀，  
  
“老电影，你不感兴趣的。” 

  


“哦…那龙哥你早点休息，我先回去啦。”助手听出他的语气有些冷淡，立即识趣的关上了门。  


  


REDBONE是七年前的电影，题材涉及太多敏感题材，导致知道的人并不多。而该影片的导演也因为没有申请上报，就擅自将电影送去国外参加影展和评选获奖一事被禁止十五年内从事影视制作活动，后来郁郁而终。也正因如此，这部电影的国内报道少的可怜，只有寥寥几篇。“反骨”是这部电影的中文译名。演员列表的信息就更少了，他搜索了很久才找到零星几段内容，依旧模棱两可，似乎有人在故意掩盖。一段导演生前和影片主演面对国外记者采访的视频引起了他的注意。 

  


“这部电影的选材与立意和贵国的主流意识差别还是很明显的，您有想过如何融入自己国家的电影市场吗？”记者的问题总是辛辣而直白。 

  


当时的导演意气风发，双眼凝聚着光彩，想了一会儿才说，“我从来没想过要迎合谁，我拍的都是这个世界的真实。”  
  
坐在一边的青年演员没有说话，只是微微低着头。视频有些古老了，分辨率很低，不过声音还比较清晰。 

  


“这部电影您对所有参演的演员都做了假名处理，演职员表里面的演员姓名据说也都是假的，请问是为什么呢？” 

  


“我拍的虽然是电影，但这些事情都是真实的。我要保护愿意将真实呈现出来的演员，他们信任我，支持我，愿意在镜头下讲述这些令人悲愤的，暴躁的，惋惜的回忆，但这也意味着他们要再次被痛苦折磨。我能力有限，能做的就只能将他们的名字隐去，保护他们的隐私，将他们和大众无底线的恶意分开。” 

  


众人不再发问，视频在一阵短暂的沉默中结束了。没有人知道这段采访后续发生了什么。放映结束后的黑屏充斥在整个幕布上，像是一个洞窟的入口。 

  


REDBONE，是那位荣誉无数的导演的遗作，一部离经叛道，剖析人性到令人发指地步的电影。电影由三个故事组成，第三个故事的名字作为电影的名字。朱一龙也终于认出了第三个故事的画面里的男孩，那个在画面中与男人拥抱，亲吻，相互利用，最后相互残害的演员，是当时刚毕业没多久的白宇。 

  


“我拍的，都是真实。虽然丑陋，但人生就是如此。”这是朱一龙参加一次酒会时，那位导演的致辞。  
  
“你以前的风格可不是这样，反骨这个片子对演员的折磨太深了。你根本是在逼迫他们去污化生活的本质。那个年代有它一定的历史特殊性，你不应该一直揪着阴暗面不放啊，还无限扩大。你根本不爱这个世界。”  
  
一位资深制片人发表了辛辣的品评，导演在台上平静的看着对方，说道，  
  
“我爱。爱所有的一切。爱到即使它丑陋，自私，暗无天日，我仍愿意记录它。” 

  


再多的话已经记不清楚，只记得第二天导演在室内烧炭自杀的消息占据了头条，舆论沸沸扬扬，喧嚣了一个月才归于沉寂。REDBONE彻底沉入了记忆的深处，没有人再提起。他将片子拷贝了一份。 

  


白宇的信息每天都会有，只是不再像开始那么频繁，大多是早晚的问安，或者拍到了什么有意思的东西会分享给他。朱一龙试着问过他和家人相处的怎么样之类的问题，白宇都只是发几个表情代过。 

  


“我处理完了，去找你？”  
  
他点击发送后，将手机扔在一边期待着对方的回应。不多一会儿，手机震了。  
  
“来吧，航班信息发给我，我去接你。” 

  


父母看他又开始收拾行李，忍不住念叨又要去哪里？一年四季天天在路上跑，怎么就不爱在家待着呢？他忽然想要告诉家人自己有了爱人，话到嘴边却还是咽了回去。  
  
“你想说什么？看你好像憋着不少话呢。”  
  
父亲一边看着书一边问道，他鼓足了勇气说道，  
  
“我，去见……我的…朋友。”  
  
“哦，去嘛，注意安全。”父亲点点头。  
  
“很好的朋友，到时我带他介绍给你们，你们一定喜欢他。” 

  


“你交的朋友我们都放心。”父亲笑了起来，却发现他好像还有话要说的样子。 

  


“还有什么要说？”父亲终于放下书，耐心的问道。  
  
“他……是我…”  
  
恋人？爱人？话到嘴边被他硬生生咽了回去，  
  
“去南岛的时候认识的朋友，人很好。” 

  


他到底还是说不出来，父亲似乎有些察觉，试探的问道，“男孩、女孩？”  
  
“男的。”朱一龙笑了一下。  
  


  


飞机降落时的冲击力再次震醒了他，西安正在下雨，零零星星的雨点擦过舷窗留下丝丝水痕。客舱里的乘客们手机开始响了起来，此起彼伏。只有他的手机很安静。到了出口，看到熟悉的白T恤，渔夫帽时，他顾不得别人的目光，拖着箱子向恋人奔去。白宇笑了，张开双臂将他抱了个满怀。 

  


熟悉的味道，熟悉的怀抱。朱一龙贪婪的索取着白宇的温暖，舍不得分开。  
  
“这么想我啊？”白宇一边亲他的脖子一边逗他。 

  


“外面下雨了，有点冷。你穿的太少…”  
  
白宇在车里话还没说完，就被他堵住了嘴。两人在车里亲吻拥抱，压根不在意车外是晴天雨天，都与他无关。手指摸到了白宇耳后那一处微微凸起的骨节轻轻揉捏。白宇笑了，  
  
“你这是在勾我对你做些过分的事。”  
  
“什么事算过分？”  
  
朱一龙挑眉看他，目光里是浓的化不开的爱与欲。  
  
“你啊……”  
  
白宇笑着蹭他的鼻尖。 

  


回家前，白宇特意要去趟便利店，说是口渴买水。  
  
“你喝什么？”  
  
“茶，什么茶都可以。” 

  


过了半个多小时，白宇才回来，提着两个袋子。一个袋子从车窗递进来，另一个则被白宇放进了后备箱。“后面那个袋子里面是什么？”  
  
朱一龙问他，白宇笑着不回答。  


  


白宇的家离喧哗的市区有些远，家里的装修清雅空旷，绿植很多，可以说是层层叠叠，简直是一个植物园。白宇的父亲话不多，母亲性格相对热情开朗一些，拉着他问了好多事，在哪里工作？和小宇怎么认识的？如何如何之类的问题。看起来，很融洽的样子。白宇坐在旁边，从不说话。 

  


“你真是导演啊！”白母捂着嘴开心的说道，“哎呀，小宇之前和我说过，我还不信呢。哪有这么年轻帅气的导演啊，哈哈哈，我又在胡说了，你见笑了。” 

  


白宇父亲话不多，都是在一边默默做事，或者给白母削苹果，或者给他们添茶，十分体贴。白宇也会起身帮忙做事，父子俩只偶尔交流几句。白宇父亲料理完客厅的事，起身去了书房，  
  
“小宇，你来一下。”老人叫了白宇过去，白宇也起身跟了过去。 

  


“最近怎么样？”父亲将茶叶倒入砂壶中，冲了热水。  
  
“还不错。”  
  
“秋天的岛风大，你出海注意安全。”父亲给他递了杯茶过来。  
  
“嗯。我知道。”白宇点头，接过父亲的茶，父亲探耳听了听客厅的动静，确定朱一龙和白宇母亲还在聊天后才小声问，  
  
“外面那孩子，是你新谈的吧？”  
  
“嗯。”白宇大方点头。白宇父亲叹了口气，换了个话题，  
  
“那个岛你还去吗？”  
  
“不怎么去了，最近一次是陪摄制组去岛上取材。” 

  


“不要再去了，那座岛不吉利。”白宇父亲叮嘱了一遍，见他不吭声又说了一遍，  
  
“你记住了没有啊，我让你不要再去了。” 

  


“嗯，爸，我知道了。”白宇点头答应，却心不在焉。 

  


“这次在家待多久？”  
  
“看他，他想待多久我就陪他待多久。”  
  
“……你小子……”父亲欲言又止，最后还是拍了一下白宇的肩，力道不轻，“别让你妈看出来。” 

  


“我知道。”这次白宇没有敷衍，认真的点头。  


  


晚餐没有在家里做，而是出去吃，白母笑着说自己做菜不好吃，父子俩吃她做的菜就从来没胖过。朱一龙趁白宇不注意偷偷捏了一把白宇的腰，果然精瘦。白宇将他的手握住攥在手心里，想抽走也没办法。白宇看了他一眼，他就乖乖不再动，由着白宇握着他的手。 

  


“小朱，你爱吃什么啊？”  
  
白宇母亲从前座转身问他，白宇慌忙松开了手。  
  
“啊…什么都可以，我不挑食。”  
  
“哎呀，这就难办了，那我们带小朱他们去上次那个地方吧，人不多环境还清静。” 

  


“好，听你的。”白宇父亲点头答应。  


  


“小白以前是演员，小朱你知道的吧。”白母兴奋的说道。“这孩子上学淘气的很，总是跟人打架。我说你啊干脆去当武打演员吧，好好施展施展你这打架本事！这小子还真去了，后来在话剧团做演员呢。后来又不做了，你说他淘不淘气？” 

  


“只在话剧团做演员吗？”朱一龙问了一句，看样子，白母好像并不知道白宇参演过电影。 

  


“对啊，他当时也就是赌气去学表演，压根就不爱。正好他祖父想他了，他就去南岛陪陪老人家，然后就不回来了。这小子真是不省心。”  
  
白母说完，作势要拍白宇一下，白宇乖乖凑身过去。 

  


“你小子在岛上有喜欢的女孩了吧，才不愿意回来。”白母笑着看向白宇。 

  


白宇摇头，白母看着他又问了一遍，眼神似乎冷了下来，  
  
“是有喜欢的女孩了吧？” 

  


空气逐渐凝结，白宇父亲见势不对，连忙开门催促服务员送餐。白宇沉默了一会儿，只好点头。白母质问的眼神逐渐缓和，绷紧的嘴角又恢复了微笑， 

  


“姑娘可能也是不好意思，明年或者什么时候带她回来看看嘛，小宇。” 

  


“好…我知道了。妈，你吃菜吧。”  
  
白宇将转台上新上的菜转到了母亲面前，白母笑弯了眼睛，  
  
“你看，我说两句话你又不耐烦了，小朱一定觉得我是个啰嗦老太婆了。” 

  


“没有…”  
  
朱一龙连忙否认。不对劲，一切的一切都不对劲，白宇母亲的偏执与固执，父子两人的隐忍退让或者可以说是敷衍，让他透不过气。 

  


“我们小宇耳朵后面天生有一块反骨，医生还说这孩子将来可是要闹翻了天的，我才不信呢。”白宇的母亲依旧在聊，“这孩子在我面前乖着呢。” 

朱一龙看了看低头吃菜的白宇，又看了看默不作声的白宇父亲，试探着说道，  
  
“也许……一直压抑着本性？” 

白宇的筷子停了，白宇父亲也抬头看了看他。唯独白母仍旧保持着笑容，平静的看着他像是确认一样反问道，  
  
“是吗？” 

“……也许？”  


  
朱一龙被她的明为询问，实为质问的语气压的有些喘不过气，只好改了说辞。 

“一龙你是个有趣的孩子，小宇平时受你照顾不少，多谢你了。”白宇母亲也退了一步。 

“呃…不会，都是他……照顾我多一些。”  
  
朱一龙越说声音越低，照这个情况如果具体说出白宇是怎么照顾自己的，估计她一定会大发雷霆，歇斯底里。白宇听他这么一说，也偷偷笑了起来。 

  


“笑什么，人家一龙才比你大两岁，都这么有担当，你啊，还跟个小孩一样。”白宇的母亲又拍了白宇后背一下。 

  


朱一龙有些惊讶，原来白宇竟然比自己小。还小两岁。可看起来，无论从哪一方面，都不像……白宇从来没说过自己的生日，相反他倒是早把自己的生日年月之类的个人信息交代了个底朝天。 

  


这小子…可真会。 

  



	16. 反骨（3）

反骨（3） 

席间的气氛耐人寻味，白宇母亲说话声音不亮，却铿锵有力。太久没有见到白宇，话题也总是围绕他。相比前年回来人精神了很多，以及南岛当地风物人情之类的话题。白宇一一回应，涉及到与朱一龙相关的事则点到为止，绝对不多说一句，倘若白母再问，他便转开话题。朱一龙在一边琢磨着这母子二人的相处模式。 

简直像是在下象棋一样退进攻防你来我往。白母目前似乎处于劣势，转而将问题抛给了朱一龙。 

“小朱啊，你知道岛上的那个纪念堂吗？” 

白宇慌了一下，还未来得及抢话，朱一龙先回答了，“知道啊……纪念英灵的…” 

白母和蔼的笑着继续问道，“小宇带你去的吧？” 

朱一龙发觉这个问题似乎不太对劲，不再主动回答，而是看了看白宇。白宇深吸了一口气，缓慢说道， 

“他们去取材，我就顺便做个导游，带他们去纪念堂附近看看。” 

“哦，那座纪念堂的石碑上有小宇祖父的名字。当年从大陆过去很多躲灾的人，我父母也躲去了，我和他父亲都是在岛上出生的。慢慢大家就都熟悉了，之后我和他父亲结了婚。我父母到底还是想家，我们就一起就搬回了内地。”白母轻声说完又转身问白宇父亲说道， 

“当时，我记得我父亲和你父亲聊了很久劝他一起回来，老人家就是不愿意。” 

白宇父亲点点头，说道，“老人家心老了，在南岛一转眼过了几十年，不愿意换地方。” 

白宇父亲喝了点酒，不能再开车，散席后白宇接过了车钥匙。回家的路上，四个人各有心事，不再说话。车子从二环高架下来，绕进了桥下辅道，一路上的路灯忽明忽暗，零星闪烁。朱一龙用余光瞄着白宇，昏暗的光与暗淡的影遮住了白宇的表情。到家后，白宇呼了一口气，望向朱一龙时又是神采奕奕的笑容。 

“走吧，到家了。” 

［我订了酒店，你和我走。］ 

朱一龙给他发了信息，白宇看过消息又抬眼看着他，看了一会儿才微笑说道，“知道了。” 

确实，他恨不得刚才在席间就立刻逃走。  
  
  
  
  
  


两人将父母送回家后，又陪着聊了一会儿才离开。白母担忧的问道，“小宇你不在家休息吗？” 

“今天先不，和朋友约好了。”白宇挥挥手，关上了门，而母亲那句“开车注意安全。”也被他拍在了门里。白母愣怔怔的看着关上的门，忽然一股委屈窜上鼻尖，忍不住流了泪。白父见状连忙过来安抚， 

“你怎么了？儿子和朋友去玩而已，你怎么还哭了。” 

“我不知道，我看一龙和那人的感觉太像了，我怎么不怕，怎么不担心，万一小宇又被伤害了怎么办……我怎么放心……他喜欢谁我一眼就看得出来，他喜欢一龙，喜欢的要命……我这个做母亲的该怎么办啊……”白母忍着眼泪，靠在丈夫肩头哀哀诉说。 

“当年小宇还小，对感情这种事认知还是太浅，过去这么多年他长大了，不会那么脆弱了。你不要过于担心。你的焦虑和担忧孩子都能感觉到，他压力会很大。” 

“我知道…我知道…可自从你父亲那件事之后我实在是…没办法不紧张家里的人……”白母的眼泪不停的流。 

“好了好了，有我在……没事的，都没事的。”白父将妻子搂在怀里，轻轻拍着白母的后背。  
  
  
  
  
  


刚进了酒店房间，白宇还未来得及将手里提的东西放下，就被对方勾着脖子推到墙边吻住了嘴唇。白宇也不再想那么多，将袋子随便一扔，搂着对方的腰肢向床边走去。 

朱一龙吻他，拥抱他，白宇被撩得浑身起火。他支起上身看着对方认真说道， 

“全部都给我…可以么？” 

朱一龙知道他的意思，他也想和对方做到最后，只是一直不知道怎么开口。现在白宇先说了，他丝毫没有犹豫，咬着唇点头答应。 

“我不会让你痛，我保证。” 

白宇抱着他认真的做保证。 

这种事忽然这么认真的讨论，朱一龙又觉得害羞了。干脆用吻堵住白宇的嘴，不让他再继续胡说。难怪刚才在便利店问他袋子里装的什么，白宇就是不说话，原来坏心思早就有了。 


	17. 反骨（4）

反骨（四） 

  


  


  


大概是晚餐的时候承受了太多压力，朱一龙始终没办法放松身体，白宇的手碰过的地方总会紧绷，发热发烫。白宇轻柔的抚摸着每一寸肌肤， 

“你这么紧张吗？” 

“……第一次和你…做到这一步，当然紧张了……” 

朱一龙有些懊恼，自己这样难堪的一面被对方知道实在不是高兴的事。白宇停下了动作，他有些纳闷，红着脸闷声问道， 

“不做了么？” 

  


“先让你舒缓紧张，我们有一整晚的时间，不急。”白宇说完坐直了身子，他也连忙坐起身。两人面对面，凝望着彼此。白宇越靠越近，像两人初次接吻时一样，蹭贴着他的额头，呼吸的热气扑散在脸前。 

  


“你…上次是不是流泪了？我提到那部电影的时候…” 

朱一龙小声问道。 

“嗯。”白宇简短的应了一声。 

“为什么？” 

“因为突然心里很痛。”白宇说完深深的吻着他。 

  


紧张感逐渐舒缓，身体逐渐热了起来。白宇掀起了他的上衣慢慢卷至胸口，微凉的指尖不时蹭过发热的皮肤留下一阵麻酥酥的战栗。亲吻的力度也在加深，白宇将人缓缓压在了身下…… 

  


晶亮的润滑液沾染在白宇的指尖，白宇抬眼直勾勾的看着他，眼里燃烧着火。朱一龙挪开了目光，冰凉的液体点在皮肤上都会让他浑身颤抖。 

“把双腿张开…别怕……” 

  


他听话的将微微屈起来的腿张开一些，白宇倾身压了过来，指尖探向了身后私密处。从未有过的微涨的感觉让他忍不住的颤抖，白宇深深吻着他，缓解着他的紧张。 

“放松…放松一点。” 

  


他也想放松，可根本由不得自己。白宇看着身下面色飞红，双眼湿润的爱人，心里落下不忍，将手指抽了出去。 

“对不起…我，我太紧张了…” 

朱一龙抱着他，窝在他的胸口有些歉意的说道。白宇摇摇头，“你知道我愿意等。我愿意等你，等多久都可以……” 

  


朱一龙望着对方，心里的火越烧越热，身下刚刚被白宇的手指试探过的地方逐渐变得火热，他想要，急切想要。他转身跪趴在白宇身下， 

“你来吧……我做好准备了…” 

  


白宇俯身寻他的唇，手指顺着他的脊椎向下点去，每点一下都撩起一丝情欲，他忍着喘息迎着白宇的指尖抬高了自己的腰。扩张的手指逐渐变成了两根、三根……柔软火热的内壁紧紧包裹着白宇的冰凉的手指，白宇的呼吸也重了起来… 

“准备好了吧？…” 

白宇在他耳边轻声说道，他害羞的趴在枕头里胡乱点头，耳朵热的烫人。白宇没有立刻进入，而是温柔的在私处轻轻蹭着，撩拨着他，等待他的邀请。果然，若即若离的点触勾起了朱一龙的欲火，他轻轻扭摆着腰肢要白宇快些进去，白宇小声说了句， 

“想要我吗？哥哥…” 

  


朱一龙从没想到白宇会这么叫自己，脸上红起一片，埋头不去回应，可后身却不断勾着白宇。忽然一股满涨感填满了他，那感觉还在不断向里走，骚动着他敏感的神经。白宇的腿抵在他的腿间，而白宇的性器则在自己身体里……他劝自己不要胡思乱想，可不断挺进的炽热和躯体撞击的声音彻底搅乱了他的思绪。 

  


白宇的动作越来越快，双手紧紧掐着他的腰将他向自己的方向撞去。他转头去看，却迎上白宇热烈的吻。白宇在接吻的间隙问他， 

“痛吗？” 

他摇头， 

“舒服吗？” 

他点头，扬起脖子去吻对方。白宇每次深顶的时候，吻的力道也会加深，几乎令他窒息。猛烈的刺激让他彻底抛去了一直束缚的羞耻心，他要白宇，他要白宇进的再深一些，吻得再用力一些。 

  


“原来哥哥喜欢这样…” 

白宇俯身贴在他耳边一边说，一边轻轻咬着他的耳垂。红亮亮的耳垂染成了熟透的樱桃，白宇用牙齿轻轻咬着那一朵红，身下动作稍微轻缓。朱一龙又绞紧了后身，催他快动。白宇则将手抚在了他那早已硬挺的性器上，合着后身的节奏快速的套弄。前后的猛烈夹击几乎让他撑不住双臂。 

“小白…慢…慢一些……” 

他混乱的喊着白宇，要他再慢一些，白宇笑着摇头，又用力顶了一下。 

“明明是哥哥你要我快动的……受不了了吗？” 

白宇说完在他唇上印下一吻。 

“……” 

朱一龙真是服了白宇，这种时候他连一句整话都说不出口，白宇总是见缝插针的说情话，而且每一句都戳在他的心尖软肉上。 

  


淋浴时，朱一龙朝着白宇的胸口给了对方一拳，白宇笑着将那人的拳裹在手心，将人一把拽到怀里。 

“生气了？因为我做的太用力，你不开心了吗？” 

  


“那倒没有…” 

不仅没有，其实还挺刺激的，只是情欲退去后的羞耻和对刚才放纵的自己感到难堪令他有些懊恼。朱一龙安心的窝在对方的怀里默默冲水不看他。 

  


“哥哥你啊……不坦率。害我的心总是被你揪着，真过分啊。” 

白宇笑着亲吻他，朱一龙也给予回吻，那句话透着宠爱，却也带着些微的悲伤。那句哥哥似乎不仅仅是说给他听，似乎还像是对着一片空寂的怅叹。 

  


他似乎看到了白宇心中尘封着的盒子，落了一层浅浅的灰。他捧起那个盒子，小心的摇晃，里面盛满了海和沙，海的中心有一弯浅浅的月亮和一片孤独的岛；里面盛满了白宇的惆怅和轻叹。 

  


“你是不是，喜欢过和我很像的人？” 

朱一龙问完，白宇没有立即回应，只是看着他。 

“或者说，是我像他？…”朱一龙挠挠头。 

  


“是，初次见你，觉得你像他，后来就不这么觉得了。” 

白宇说完平静的看着他。 

“你和他……因为什么分开？” 

  


  


“我和他什么都没有，没有开始，没有结束。” 

白宇说这些的时候依旧没什么明显的情绪。 

“因为什么？对方拒绝你了吗？伤害你了吗？” 

  


  


白宇看着朱一龙关切的眼神，碰了碰他的唇轻声说道， 

“都不是，他自杀了。”云淡风轻。 

  


  


  


朱一龙隐约察觉出白宇指的那个男人的身份，已无需再问。他望向白宇，那双眼定在他身上，目光浓的化不开。该如何表示自己对白宇的疼惜呢，只有吻已经不足够，拥抱也太浅薄……该怎么办才能让你知道我的爱呢，捧出我的心给你吧… 

  


“哥哥，你的感受一定要告诉我。开心也好，难过也好一定要告诉我。如果有一天，你不再爱我，也一定要亲口告诉我。不要闷声不响的消失，我会害怕。” 

白宇认真说道，目光里是柔软的哀求。朱一龙为了不再让他胡说，凑过去亲吻他的唇，将人压在了身下。 

“别乱想了。” 

  


朱一龙触碰到了白宇温柔体贴的性格背后的那颗孤独脆弱的心。祖父的无故离开，心慕之人的溘然长逝封闭了白宇的情绪，他触到了白宇的第一层真实，可这第一层真实就刺痛了他的心。 

  



	18. 十七岁-1

十七岁的你（1）  
  
  


这一年的西安夏天尤其热，课间休息的时光里，学生们都闷在班级里三三两两凑在一起说笑聊天，老旧的吊扇风力本来也不怎么强，现在则更是摇摇欲坠的模样。 

“小白呢？” 

一个学生拍了拍前排趴着的学生后背问道， 

“挨骂去了。”趴着的学生有气无力的回了一句，额头上冒着一层汗。 

“又挨骂了？怎么啦？” 

“自己抬头看！吊扇的开关被他打架时候搞坏了……我要热死了…” 

“白宇，你可真的是长本事了，本来还想夸你这次期末考试进步了。结果就去和人打架？你都高中了能不能不要这么幼稚啊！” 

班主任敲着桌子数落着站在面前的高瘦男孩。男孩耸耸肩，并不当回事。 

“你啊，真得叫家长来，我得和你的家长好好谈谈。” 

“哎，老师别啊，您都成年人了怎么还动不动就看让我们叫家长过来说事儿啊，这不让别人把您看扁了么？” 

白宇的油腔滑调引得办公室里其他老师一阵发笑，班主任气的脸白，“就你能！你有大本事，戏这么足当演员去吧！”  
  
  


放学后，白母揪着他的耳朵把人拖出了楼道直往校门口走去。其实也没多疼，但他就是喜欢在人前咋呼两下。一直吱吱呀呀乱叫，白母也不吃他这一套，三两下就把人推进车里。 

“真有本事，三天不见你们班主任，你就得给我找事。”白母发动车子后先开了制冷空调，“白宇同学，我求你了，能不能让你老妈我清静几天。” 

“你也没经常来啊，平时都是我爸来见我们班主任……” 

白宇揉了揉自己被揪得通红的耳朵，小声念叨了一句。 

“蹬鼻子上脸？”白母转头瞪着他问道。 

“嘿嘿，不敢。”白宇立刻卖乖，白母向来拿这样的白宇没办法。 

白宇知道母亲工作繁忙，想见一次可实在是不太容易，这次若不是父亲出差不在家，可能还是见不到她。其实他也没想过要这样才能见到母亲，和人打架纯属意外，不过因祸得福，也不错。白宇按下车窗，阵阵蝉鸣声随着温热的风一起涌入，他迎来了自己十七岁的暑假。 

“这儿开着空调呢，你还开车窗，冷热风交替当心感冒。”白母眼看着再不提醒，自己儿子那半截身子都要探出去了。白宇迎着层层叠叠的树冠中透射下来的斑驳光影轻轻闭上了眼，“妈，夏天真好。” 

“哎呀，把手收回来！你这孩子！”  
  
  
  


白宇回了家发现餐桌上里放着几封信，全是南岛的祖父寄来的。 

“阿公不是有手机吗，怎么还要写信啊，好老土啊。” 

“诶，不要乱说话，阿公那么疼你，这些信都是给你写的。” 

白母回了家就去厨房洗手准备水果和点心。白宇吐了吐舌头，拆开最近一封信，内容大致是问他今年什么时候放暑假，要不要再去南岛过暑假。他当然愿意去了，南岛的盛夏游人很少，到处是海和洁白的沙滩，祖父还会带他出海去别的岛，总归比在父母总是不在的家里有意思的多。 

“妈，我想去阿公那里过暑假。” 

白宇靠着厨房的门小声央求道，白母手里的动作停了一下，“你不是本来打算要和我们出去玩的吗？” 

“你太忙了…我不能打扰你和我爸工作啊……” 

白宇伸手抠着厨房门框处的瓷砖缝隙，有些心虚的说道，“我知道你们电视台最近在做一个大型企划案，爸爸也要出差…总不能耽误你们的事。” 

白母听他这么说，心里忽然觉得抱歉，原来白宇什么都知道，只是什么都不说。 

收拾好了东西，订好了机票。临出发那一天，父母还是亲自送他到了机场。 

“去了阿公家要懂事，多帮忙知道吗？” 

白母一边给他整理衣服边角的褶皱一边叮嘱，事无巨细，白宇听着要晕过去了。 

“坐船的时候不要坐靠外面的位置，提前检查救生衣知道吗？海上有风浪的时候不要出海，平时晚上也不要随便闲逛，乖乖在家待着。对了，渡轮！南岛的那个渡轮！你不要赶在早晨渔民出港高峰期时候去坐，很危险的……” 

“知道了，妈。”白宇认真地点头答应，心思早就飘去了千万公里之外的海岛。白宇父亲话少了很多，只是默默站在一边，父子两人对着看了好一会儿，白宇父亲才说了一句，“路上注意安全，到了打个电话。” 

“老白？你跟儿子就这么两句话？”白母不乐意了。 

“该交代的你都替我说了啊，我还说啥？”白宇父亲摊手说道。 

“哎我走了…要登机了，爸妈等我电话吧！再见！” 

白宇背起背包拖着箱子向他们挥挥手，匆匆忙忙钻进了安检通道。  
  
  
  


航线跨越大半个中国，飞跃海峡的时候，白宇还趴在舷窗上向下认真的辨认着南岛的地形轮廓，蜿蜒曲折，甚至还可以看到水下向四面八方绵延出去的陆脊。飞机开始降落，白宇的心却飞了起来。 

这次来接他的不仅仅有祖父，还有一个男人。那个男人称祖父为世伯，又或者称为老师。 

“你也和我祖父学戏？” 

白宇好奇的问道。男人摇摇头， 

“静棠老师和我父亲是故交，我敬重老师的德艺。” 

“哦。”白宇敷衍的回了一句，这样的人并不少见，祖父的戏曲自然是唱的一绝，后来在战争年代还是被授予了战功奖章的传奇人物。不少人知道后特意跑来千里之外的南岛拜会喝茶，附庸风雅，甚至总要搞些名头攀个亲缘关系。祖父对此都冷冷淡淡，不屑一顾。他本来以为这个男人也和那些人是一样的，拜个虚荣名声。 

可是祖父，似乎和他真的关系很好，两人一路说笑。他跟在后面，总听得祖父在问那个男人的父亲的事，祖父在南岛生活的久了，说话总带着浓重的口音，很多话他根本听不明白。男人却对答如流，当然也用的是当地话。 

白宇看着这个突然出现的男人，心里可不太乐意了。自己千里迢迢从西安转机到北京再赶来，没成想祖父居然一路上都怎么没搭理自己，全是和这个男人说说笑笑，真让人窝火。他讨厌这个男人。 


	19. 十七岁-2

十七岁的你（2）  
  
  
  


  


祖父的家在山脚下的另一侧，沿着树荫下的木栈道一路向上走，再穿过山顶的那一处观景台，观景台右侧就是那座小小的纪念堂。男人搀扶着祖父一路慢慢走，慢慢聊。白宇跟在后面，无聊的踢着道边的石子。 

  


“小宇，这是阿志，算起辈分来，应该是你的叔叔。”祖父转头冲白宇说道。  
  
“不用这么客气，我比小宇也大不了几岁。” 

  


白宇点点头，眼神轻飘飘扫了男人一眼就看向了别处。男人望着纪念堂有些好奇的问道，  
  
“纪念堂居然还在啊……当初不是被毁掉了吗？”  
  
“后来又修起来了。” 

  


下山的路有些陡峭，石阶又高又窄，男人走在最前侧，小心的用脚踢开石阶上的碎石沙砾扶着老人缓慢向下走。白宇绕过两人像一匹欢脱的鹿一样奔向山下。  
  
“慢一点！小宇……山路陡峭，当心摔倒。”老人看他风一样穿过去担心的大喊。 

  


“知道啦！” 

  


祖父的家是一栋老式的独栋住宅，前院窄一些，但开阔，后院的面积比较大，但也幽深，覆盖了很多植物，都是祖父平时仔细照料的花草。围墙上特意编了竹藤供爬山虎盘绕，还有几株野喇叭花绕了上去，角落里种着一棵枝叶茂盛的金桂，盛夏时的叶子呈现出幽深的墨绿色。迎着房子的那一处则开满了紫花地丁和大波斯菊，淡紫色与橘红色相互掩映十分美丽。不过白宇对这些从来没在意，花就是花，草就是草，哪还分那么细致。 

  


祖父好静，平日最喜看书听戏写书法，可这个男人来了以后，祖父天天都和男人喝茶聊天，或者让自己带着男人出去看看。他不禁纳闷，这个男人到底是怎么回事？没有工作吗？天天闲逛…… 

  


“阿公，外面好热，不要去了吧。你看你的花都要被晒死了，你舍得你的孙子出去晒太阳吗？”  
  
白宇看着外面的太阳晒的毒辣，心里直打退堂鼓。 

  


祖父被他的撒娇逗得哈哈笑，摸着他的头说道，  
  
“你啊……让你出去走动走动就这么多借口，越长大越调皮了。” 

  


“他到底是谁啊？”白宇忍不住问道。 

  


“他是一位故人的儿子，来看看我这个老头子。我也是太久没有见到故人了，忍不住就要多聊几句，这几天对小宇冷落了些，小宇心里埋怨阿公了吧？”  
  
老人慈爱的看着白宇说道，白宇心里一软，嘿嘿一笑，  
  
“没有埋怨阿公啊。我这就带他出去，他想去哪儿？”  
  
“想去附近的岛看一看，你可以开快艇的吧？”  
  
祖父说着将钥匙递给了他，冲他笑了笑。白宇心里感叹到底是长辈呢，两句好话就能哄的他屁颠屁颠的做事。 

  


快艇，白宇只开过几次，平时都是祖父在用。碰到急浪和礁石，他还是不太会躲。所以这次出海，他特地给男人扔了两件救生衣过去。男人拿着两件救生衣皱眉苦笑着看他，  
  
“你是打算让我这条命交代在海上吗？” 

  


白宇一边穿救生衣，一边说道，  
  
“怕什么？我也穿两件。” 

  


男人叹了口气，穿好救生衣后踏进了摇摇晃晃的船舱。起步总是比较费力，小艇的马达有些问题，白宇拧了半天钥匙，只听得马达嗡嗡直响却不见启动，急的冲男人大声喊，  
  
“你去踢一下它！”  
  
“？这又不是电视…踢一脚也有用？”  
  
“试一下嘛！快去！不然要烧了！” 

  


男人也隐约闻到一股焦味，连忙起身走去船尾扶着边沿用力拍了拍马达的机箱。咯噔一声后马达恢复运转，小艇驶离了海岸。清凉的海风吹在脸上，白宇呼了口气，男人坐在船尾时而看看白宇时而看看海。 

  


“你是做什么工作的？”白宇问道。  
  
“拍片子的…”  
  
“导演吗？很出名吧…”  
  
“没什么名气…”男人轻笑了一下摇头否认。白宇回头看了看他，正好迎上男人的目光，平和却又疏离。 

  


“想去哪座岛？”  
  
“离南岛最近的那座岛吧。”  
  
“啊？那就是个渔港，很没意思的。”白宇咂咂嘴说道，男人却笑了，指了指自己的救生衣说道，  
  
“去太远了我怕我没命回来。” 

  


白宇闷不吭声，他知道男人嫌他开船不熟练，虽然想反驳，但也无言以对，他确实没太多经验。太远的岛他压根不敢过去，比如那个什么竹枝岛，那对他来说简直是一片噩梦海域，一直都是祖父带他去。不过，那个渔港也是真的无聊，到处都是鱼贩子，处处都是鱼腥味…… 

  


快艇逐渐靠近港口，男人先上了岸，默默等着白宇。白宇刚要下船，一个浪卷了过来，船摇晃的有些剧烈，他脚下一个趔趄向岸上扑了过去。男人身子一躲，白宇摔了个结实。  
  
“……你…你稍微扶我一下啊！！”  
  
“对不起，我习惯性的…就躲了。” 

  


“…还是长辈呢…切…”  
  
白宇揉着摔痛的手肘低声埋怨。男人伸手碰了碰那一处红肿破皮的地方，白宇痛的吸气，将手臂一转躲开了男人的触碰，什么小叔叔，就是个自私家伙。 

  


不过今天的渔港似乎不如往日喧闹，摊贩们悠哉的处理着各自摊子的生意，男人们晾晒着打捞到的各种水母和海鱼，女人们则一边闲聊一边往水池里面蓄水，或者刮着鱼鳞。铺满了虾米的凉席占了街道的边角，行人旅客经过时，总要闪身腾挪，像是跳舞一样。白宇跟在男人身后，一路慢悠悠的走，男人耐心的看着左右的景色，一路走到顶端，那里临海的一面上有一座矮墩墩的石砌塔，明、清时候用作炮台和瞭望台，后来也被废弃了。 

  


黄昏的海呈现出了丰富的色彩，深蓝，绛红，橘黄，暮紫，各种颜色交织融汇，男人望着大海出神，白宇却只想赶快回家吃晚饭。  
  
“走吧？天晚了，晚上涨潮，海浪很大的。”  
  
“好。” 

  


回去的时候，白宇明显熟练了一些，小艇快速平稳的劈开海浪向南岛飞速冲去。远远就看到在栈桥上守望的祖父。  
  
“阿公！”  
  
白宇挥手大喊，祖父也冲他挥了挥手。男人安静的坐在后面，深深呼吸了一口。祖父家里平时会有一个帮佣阿姨来料理三餐和卫生打扫，回去的时候晚餐也刚刚煮好，白宇正是长身体的时候，肚子咕咕的叫。 

  


“小宇今天怎么样？小艇开的熟练吗？”  
  
祖父一边给白宇的碗里夹菜一边问。  
  
“完全不……”白宇咕咕哝哝的正要说话，  
  
“很好，小宇很熟练。”男人替他回答了。  
  
“是吗？”祖父笑的开怀，“那以后就多让你开，熟练了好啊，熟练了就哪里都可以去，我就放心了。” 

  


白宇总觉得祖父的话哪里不太对，却又想不明白，干脆不想了，阿姨今天做的菜怎么这么好吃？ 

  


晚上休息的时候，白宇还是例行先去祖父房间问候晚安，老人晚上总有看书的习惯，一盏落地矮脚灯，一张竹几，一个蒲团外加一壶清茶，一盏熏香，祖父便能安稳阅读几个小时不知困倦。  
  
“阿公，我睡了，晚安。”  
  
祖父合上了手里的书，招呼了白宇进门去。白宇听话的进去，盘腿坐好。  


  


“小宇，阿志和你相处怎么样？”  
  
“还行吧…话不多……”  
  
白宇本来想说这家伙性格古怪，说话刻薄来着，但还是忍下了。 

  


“阿志他最近状态不好，来阿公这里修养一段时间。你天生性格活泼，开朗温和。多照顾他一些好不好？说起来，他还是你小叔叔呢。” 

  


“嗯…他说他是导演，真的吗？” 

  


“是真的，他的作品你一定听过。”  
  
祖父如数家珍一样列举着男人的作品，全部都是优秀的获奖作品。白宇总算明白，这家伙确实性格恶劣，明明那么有名却有意隐藏，说话还总是拐弯抹角的损他，真是讨厌的性格。 

  


“他不习惯出现在幕前，而且他的电影都是邀请素人演员，从来不用名人。也难怪大家对他都是只闻其名，不闻其人。阿志是他的小名……不过这些你不要和他说，让他清静清静。” 

  


“哦。”白宇点点头，“他到底怎么了？” 

  


“病理性的抑郁症，已经第五年了。”  
  
祖父说完轻轻叹了口气。 

  



	20. 十七岁-3

十七岁的你（3）  
  
  
  


朱一龙的记忆里，家里经常会来一些制片人和导演与父母聊天。大多是母亲的朋友，后来逐渐与父亲相识，他还小的时候，那些长辈们便总爱说他模样俊俏，将来可以试试做演员呢。母亲从来都不干涉他，只说听他的，他想做什么就做吧。 

相比做演员，他更好奇幕后的导演和编剧是什么样的工作，如何构思巧妙的分镜和镜头，剧本的线索又是如何铺陈。他喜欢跟着母亲去拍摄现场，他喜欢研究那些大大小小，各种各样的摄影器材。母亲知道他喜欢这些，有一次下戏后，她让小朱一龙站在圆轨中间，将一架摄像机围着他拍摄了三圈半，顶上只有一束追光，将小小的他藏在了光里。 

十九岁的他刚上大一，选择了编导专业，同时辅修文学和哲学，为了拓宽自己的知识面，他特意放置了整面墙的书柜，每天放了课都要泡在书堆里。一位才华横溢的青年导演在事业的巅峰时刻选择暂别，这本不是什么大新闻，这行业有才华的人太多了，除非是元老人物，不然失去谁其实大家都不怎么在意。 

可他喜欢这位导演的电影，色彩鲜艳，情感热烈的画面令他沉醉，演员们朴素而真挚的表情和对白让他惊叹。他趴在沙发里，将那位导演的半自传小说读了一遍又一遍。 

《我的岛》是那本书的名字，魔幻现实主义风格的写法像极了那位导演的拍摄风格。文字的每一处笔画都喧嚣着浓烈的情感，透过文字，他仿佛真的看到了那座岛。那座生者与死者背向而立，彼此怀念的独岛。 

导演在书里叫自己阿志，说自己出生时第一眼看到的不是稳婆和母亲，而是一位老爷子，老爷子叼着烟斗吞云吐雾，半身都坐在烟雾里，他便知道，这老头已经是死人了。老爷子睁大眼睛盯着他点了点头，随后抬手在自己母亲额头上用力拍了一下，因为生产而疲惫昏睡的母亲立刻醒了过来。 

“生了崽还要睡，这个女人懒哦……” 

老爷子消失前，咕哝了一句。不过母亲始终没扛过去，过了几天因为产褥热去了。老夫人看他可怜，主动将他收了做幺儿。 

他第一次见自己父亲就是祠堂里的那张遗像，他便知道，自己出生时看到的那个老头就是自己父亲了。他上面还有五个年龄悬殊的哥哥姐姐。大哥，二哥当时已经结婚，三姐也早早生了孩子，侄儿侄女，甥儿甥女一大堆，有的年龄比他还大，也是人丁兴旺的大家庭。 

“……我落在了羊圈里，每天听到的都是咩，咩，咩…起初我不回应，却见那羊越靠越近，气鼓鼓的模样，红着脸甩着手，甚至还揪着我的耳朵鼓足了气大吼一声，咩！！……” 

“……后来我长大了，才知道那些羊是我的侄儿侄女，他们在说人语，咩就是什么的意思。” 

朱一龙总是被这一段话逗笑。 

白宇翻到这一页时笑着躺在了铺席上。书被抛在一边，他没想到那个家伙看起来默默不语，以前也挺开朗的嘛。这本书是他在岛上的书店特意买的，他看过阿志的电影，却从未想到有一天可以看到真人。阿志是家里排行老幺，虽说比白宇长一个辈分，但只比他大不过十一、二岁，看起来则更年轻一些。 

他从祖父那里得知，阿志一家和自己家居然是世交。阿志的那位父亲和自己祖父两人曾经一起在北京的茶楼戏院摸爬滚打，一个终于磨成了角儿，另一个则磨成了角儿的管家。后来在大陆参战，侥幸逃出生天落在南岛，又被战事牵连，只不过这次自己的阿公活着回来了，阿志的父亲却战死了，就在竹枝岛。因此，他对竹枝岛的恐怖印象又加深了一分。 

阿志喜欢摄影，尤其喜欢拍天上的航迹云，和海上的轮船尾部的海浪。阿志还喜欢院子里的那棵金桂，白宇因为讨厌他，不知不觉的就开始关注他喜欢些什么东西，然后从中捣乱扰他兴致。阿志对着航迹云拍摄时，白宇会突然伸手遮挡镜头，出海时，他还会故意摇晃船舱，让对方举不稳相机。阿志面对这样幼稚的恶作剧也只是笑笑，随后将镜头对准白宇幸灾乐祸的表情按下快门。 

“再给你记一笔，到时候秋后算账。” 

这是阿志常说的话，白宇不以为然。他留意到阿志经常吃的药越来越多，人也越来越没精神。他怕对方有一天闷死在房间里都没人知道，偏要拖着人每天出去到处闲逛。 

“岛上交通很不方便，你要是赶不上环岛公交，就只能想方设法搭便车咯。比如这样！” 

白宇站在路边，学着岛上的女孩挤眉弄眼的向着道边经过的车辆招手。阿志笑的直不起腰， 

“真要这样子，我觉得我大概这辈子都回不去了。” 

“你别笑！真的要这样，不然不会停车的！” 

“谢谢你，小白。” 

阿志忽然说了一句，白宇愣了一下。 

“你努力逗我笑，谢谢你。我在岛上很开心。” 

“……” 

白宇其实想说自己本来是想逗他生气，可从来没想过逗他笑。不过，这几天他确实感觉阿志开朗了很多，这么看来这家伙的阴郁沉默只是因为生病了而已，抑郁症嘛，吃药疗养总会好的，等他好了再说吧。 

“小白，你想过将来做什么吗？” 

“没想好。” 

“看来是有想法了，聊聊看？” 

“嗯…演员？我妈，还有班主任都说我戏太足了，当演员去吧！” 

“你心地善良，样貌俊俏，情感也丰富，做演员很好啊。” 

“……真的？”白宇小心的问了一遍，阿志点点头， 

“我多希望我下一部电影能有你这样的演员演出啊，不过可遇不可求…” 

“我可以啊！我去报考表演专业当演员！我开学才高三来得及的！”白宇忽然脑子一热。 

“真的吗？”阿志笑着看他，“那我得为你准备一个绝妙的剧本，等着你来。” 

“嗨，你别傻等啊，你该干嘛就干嘛，生病了就乖乖吃药，饿了就好好吃饭，累了就好好休息。不要被一些乱七八糟的事情挡住了脚步，你这么优秀的人，不可能被击倒的啊！” 

白宇这一通鼓励的词说完气都没换，耳朵也红了，心跳也加快了。阿志看着他点了点头，随后又像是确认一样再次用力点了点头。 

“那本《我的岛》你是不是有在看？” 

阿志问道，白宇登时慌了神，咳嗽了几声点点头，有些不好意思的说道， 

“你写的神神叨叨的…看着有点害怕…我都白天看……” 

“哈哈哈哈哈……” 

阿志大笑起来，搂着白宇的肩膀一路慢慢走着， 

“害怕吗？害怕里面所说的生者与死者背向而立，彼此怀念吗？” 

“对…觉得瘆得慌，你想想你身后贴着一个死去的人，无论是谁都害怕吧？”白宇说完，后背有些发冷，忍不住打了个哆嗦。 

“是吗？吓到你了…毕竟你还小，再长大些，再对这座岛爱的深一些，你大概就明白了吧？” 

阿志望着前方，白宇顺着看过去，才发现不知不觉已经回到了祖父家，祖父正伫立在路灯下安静的等着他们，目光慈祥和蔼。 


	21. 十七岁-4

十七岁的你（4）  
  
  
  
  


  


阿志的精神状态逐渐变好，变得开朗多话，有时兴致来了，还会拿着白宇放在祖父家快要落灰的民谣吉他弹两首曲子。白宇这时候总会坐在一边或者看书，或者就只是静静坐着听他弹吉他。 

  


“你会吗？”  
  
阿志问他，白宇摇头，当时买吉他也是一时兴起，扫了两次弦就被他扔到墙角吃灰去了。岛上进了八月，温度也升高了不少，两人也只有在太阳落下了海平面的黄昏时才会出去，有时会骑着自行车沿着环岛公路看看大海和日落，有时则去爬爬山，去纪念堂附近走走，阿志总会耐心的给他讲岛上的很多事。这座山，那座屋，这位阿婆或者那位阿公的故事。 

  


“你不是骗我的吧？你知道这么多？”  
  
白宇笑着问他，阿志耸耸肩，  
  
“谁知道呢？不信就算咯~” 

  


白宇一般大部分时间都消耗在岛上的那家书店，书店老板和他祖父关系很好，他的孙女也回来岛上过暑假，两人总可以在书店碰面。女孩儿热情开朗，每次看到白宇都要蹦着出现在他面前，吓他一跳。阿志靠在一边，抬头看一眼被吓得快要把书扔了的白宇，摇摇头又钻回了书架。 

  


“那丫头好像挺喜欢你的。”  
  
阿志有一次在回去的路上悠悠然的说了一句。  
  
“谁？谁喜欢？”  
  
白宇有些发懵，撑住了自行车问道。  
  
“书店那丫头。”  
  
“喜欢谁？”  
  
“……假装不知道呢？”  
  
阿志转头笑着看他，落日的橘红色光辉洒在两人身上，遮住了白宇因害羞而红透的脸，白色的T恤也染上一片霞光，变成了淡粉色。阿志笑着一脚将车子蹬了出去，  
  
“夏天就是大海，西瓜和初恋的季节啊。”  
  
“……”  
  
“当然不能少了空调。嗯，不能少。” 

  


“我……”  
  
白宇欲言又止，阿志将自行车停下，等着他继续说。  
  
“我可能，不喜欢她们…”  
  
“等等…你一次打算喜欢多少个？？还她们，一次一个好吧，不然会被姑娘们的老爸们追着打的吧？”  
  
阿志皱着眉问他，白宇忽然笑了起来，  
  
“不是，我表达有问题，我是说我不喜欢女…” 

  


“不喜欢小女孩吗？口味很成熟啊…啧啧……”  
  
阿志抱着胳膊作沉思状摇头晃脑，白宇哈哈大笑，推了他一把，“你知道我什么意思！”  
  
“嗯，我知道。” 

  


阿志干脆的回应和平和的态度让白宇有些惊讶，阿志看他半天不说话耸耸肩说道，  
  
“这有什么，喜欢一个人而已。不过这是你的秘密，好好保护。”  
  
“我会的，我不会轻易让别人知道的……”  
  
白宇点点头，小声回应了一句。 

  


“保护好自己，保护好你的爱人。”  
  
阿志又叮嘱了一遍，随后又开始了混不吝的插科打诨，“不过你这小屁孩还是先好好学习吧，我都没见你写过暑假作业。你到底能不能考上中戏啊，好担忧……” 

  


“啰嗦啊！哪壶不开提哪壶？跟我妈一样……”  
  
“哦是吗？”  
  
白宇故意去别他的车子，两人一路说笑打闹的回了家，结果忘了买祖父嘱托的线香和蜡烛。两人便只好又出来去买，快要阴历七月半，祖父总是要提前备好各种祭祀物品去竹枝岛焚香祭拜。祭拜谁白宇从来不敢问，今年看来又多一个人。 

  


卖香烛和老板也是祖父的老朋友，南岛不大，几乎人人都认识祖父。  
  
“小白，买香嘅？”  
  
“嗯，细香，中香，粗香各三盒，还有香烛十支…哦，还有香炉……”  
  
白宇念着单子上罗列的东西。店主则慢悠悠的拣选分装，阿志凑在他身边一起看着。“这么多？”  
  
“嗯，阿公每年七月半都去竹枝岛纪念当初战死的战们。” 

  


“竹枝岛啊那里阴的很，只有小白阿公敢去，正气最足，邪魔怪祟不敢搞他哦！”  
  
店主忍不住要多句嘴。白宇无奈的反驳，  
  
“哪有什么闹鬼啊，都说了是附近暗礁太多才容易出事的啊。”  
  
“别家船都会撞到，唯独你阿公撞不到哦。”  
  
“从岛后方上岸嘛。”  
  
“岛上有人说话嘞？”店主见白宇一直拆台，就一直列举着听来的灵异事件，白宇一听更要争个明白，  
  
“岛上有泉水有植被，肯定有动物叫声啦。” 

  


阿志在一边饶有兴趣的听他和店主你一言我一句的抬杠，最后是白宇完胜。店主摆摆手，“算啦算啦！讲不过你大演说家，哎，再给你多一盒线香！”  
  
“嘿嘿！多谢！”  
  
白宇笑着接过袋子，结了钱朝店主挥挥手。 

  


“你不是怕竹枝岛吗？”阿志问他。  
  
“以前怕，但不是因为那些道听途说的灵异故事害怕，而是因为那里曾经发生过惨烈战争觉得有些可怕。” 

  


“但其实，那座岛挺美的。”  
  
“是啊。”  
  
阿志骑着自行车忽然说了一句，  
  
“我那个老爸，好像战死在那里哦…” 

  


白宇看了他一眼，阿志转头看他，  
  
“阿公每年去祭拜他，陪他说说话，应该也不会闷啦。今年我也一起去拜一拜吧。” 

  


“可以啊。” 

  


“回去吧，老师冰了西瓜哦。”  
  
“我要吃中间那一块！”  
  
“想得美，谁先到家就让谁吃！” 

  


“喂！你是长辈啊！让着我啊！”  
  
白宇见阿志飞一样蹬着自行车溜出去，也跟了上去。  
  


  



	22. 回音

回应 

  


BGM： [Hold Me Through - Luke Howard](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=33111677)

  


临开学一个星期前白宇才离开南岛。阿志和他同一天走，只不过他回西安，阿志则整理着签证和护照等资料准备出国。 

  


“你要去哪儿？”白宇问道。 

“我去乌斯怀亚。” 

“什么地方？” 

“南美的最南端，火地岛的首府。那里也是地球最南端的城市。” 

白宇对那个地方没什么概念，阿志将墨镜架在鼻梁上，“你可以理解为度假胜地吧。” 

  


白宇要求他发消息给自己报备状况，毕竟阿志的抑郁症还处在干预治疗的阶段，状况不是很稳定。阿志笑着伸手揉他的头发， 

“怎么？担心我啊，我不是自己去，放心吧。还有几个朋友一起去的，他们先出发了。” 

  


白宇听了，虽然放心却还是有些落寞。原来他不是一个人，原来自己也不是那么必须的人啊。阿志的航班也需要回北京转机，所以航班是同一趟，白宇办理值机时将两人的座位选在了一起，他也知道阿志喜欢天空，特意选择了靠窗的位置。 

  


过安检时，警务人员扫描到了阿志的箱子里面的药片，各种各样的药瓶引起了执勤人员的怀疑。阿志只好拿出医生的诊断书详细的做了说明才放行。看样子经常被误会，阿志还特意将诊断书贴了塑封膜防止损坏，白宇本来是笑着的，靠在行李箱前津津有味的看阿志无奈的拿起一瓶一瓶的药片和对方做说明。 

  


忽然，他鼻子一酸，眼泪流了下来。那些药，是阿志的救命药。 

  


拉升，平飞，巡航，一直很平稳。阿志坐在靠窗位置，把棒球帽压低平静的闭着眼。白宇一会儿看看他，一会儿看看上方的小屏幕，上面播放着并不好笑的整蛊视频。 

  


“阿志…”白宇小声说了一句。 

“嗯。” 

阿志没有睡熟，轻声应了一句。 

“寒假的时候你会来吗？” 

白宇问完问题，小心翼翼的看他一眼，又挪开了目光。阿志看着舷窗外的蓝色天空和下面厚重的云层停顿了一会儿。 

  


“会吧……争取来。” 

“我希望你来。” 

  


  


两人在北京分别时，阿志在机场的商店买了一顶渔夫帽扔给他， 

“这个既可以遮阳又可以当做眼罩，很好用哦。” 

“老土……” 

白宇捧着那顶灰色帆布渔夫帽嘟哝了一句。 

“那得看什么人戴。走了，拜拜。” 

阿志只给了他一个背影，潇洒的挥手再见。 

  


  


开学后的生活似乎没什么太大差别，他和白母说了自己打算做演员的想法，白母以为他发烧了，认真问了他三四遍，才确定他的确不是脑子发热。从此每天放了学还要去老师家里学习表演方面的专业课，毕竟艺考是上学期就要进行，时间还是要抓紧的。每天的功课量越来越大，白宇也有疲惫的时候，他会给阿志发消息。阿志总要隔天才回复，也许是因为时差，也许是因为要早休息。白宇其实也没什么事，就是问问他在做什么？乌斯怀亚有什么？那里漂亮吗？阿志的回复也很简短，有海，有岛，还有灯塔。不过有时候也会突然给他发消息，点开一看里面或者是一只小狗，又或者是小猫，配文总是 

“偶然看到的，觉得像你。傻傻的。” 

  


  


艺考的日期逐渐临近，每年中戏和北影艺考的事都要上一次微博，热热闹闹吵起一阵热度。不过北京的冬天是真的冷，白宇将自己裹成一个大粽子，眼镜上都呼出了呵气。学生们拥堵在东棉花胡同里，长长的队列是各色的羽绒服。白宇个子高，踮着脚可以看的更远。在人群的尾端，他看到了熟悉的人，是阿志。 

  


“你怎么来了？”白宇又惊又喜，穿出人群向他跑去。 

“你今天考试，我来看看你啊。” 

阿志笑着回应，眼睛又弯又亮。 

“真的吗？你怎么样啊最近。” 

“挺好的，行了快回去吧，老师念考号了。” 

阿志催他快走，白宇却还有些舍不得。 

“考完了发消息给我，中午一起吃饭！” 

  


  


白宇考的还不错，刚出了考场就给阿志发消息，阿志则让他在鼓楼大街那里等着，说要开车来接他。零零星星的雪花又开始飘落，白宇对着手心呼白气，一团团的热气瞬间消散，阿志终于到了。白宇热火朝天的聊自己考试的过程，阿志则安静的听着， 

“考得很好，恭喜你。” 

“嘿嘿，谢谢，今年寒假你会回岛上吗？我爸妈也会回去呢，冬天岛上游客会多一些，但是和夏天不一样，特别热闹，还有烟花表演。你会来的吧？海边也很热闹，有篝火呢，大家……” 

“小白…” 

阿志打断了他，白宇收了声，其实岛上的冬天他都见过无数次了，他也知道阿志从小在那座岛长大，一定也知道这些东西。只是…只是希望能让阿志开心一些，兴许对病情控制有好处呢。 

  


“我看时间，有时间一定回去。” 

“说好了，一定来啊。”白宇向他做出了碰拳的手势，阿志认真看了他一会儿，没有碰他的拳，而是轻轻点了点他的手背上被冻的通红的地方说道， 

“一会儿给你买双手套吧，手都红了。” 

“不要了吧，买了也容易丢…” 

白宇忽然有些不好意思，把手缩回了羽绒服里。 

  


不过，绒里的手套就是暖和啊，阿志给他选了一副灰黑色的驼绒手套，认真的给他戴上后把他送回了酒店。 

“你什么时候回西安？” 

“明天下午。” 

“航班信息发我，我送你去机场。” 

“不用，有地铁专线的。” 

“地铁要很久，人也很多。我送你吧，路上还能和你聊聊天。” 

  


  


白宇回了酒店将那副手套摘下仔细收好，过一会儿又忍不住把手套拿出来研究起来。手套做工细致，绒毛细密，摸上去软软的很亲肤。那顶渔夫帽他也有在用，阿志送他的东西他都有好好保管。阿志的那本书他也带着，他想了解对方便经常翻看这本书，阿志曾说里面记录了他的真实，是阿志描绘的半虚半真的前半生，是在南岛度过的悠长岁月，白宇对书的结尾处阿志的独白记忆很深刻。 

  


“说是悠长，其实不过十几年，它成了我的背面。如果我有一日回归了尘土，我希望南岛可以抱着我沉入海，我想和它面对面。” 

  


  


白宇看着这段文字，似乎触碰到了阿志的心。这本书几乎都是癫狂的，毫无逻辑的，他在书里描述海岸边摆渡亡灵的鲸，它们距离海岛很远，往复逡巡，用歌声引导亡者顺着海岸边的栈桥走入海；渔港顶端炮台看到深夜里会响起海螺悠长的歌声，歌声响起时，海里的发光水藻就会亮起幽蓝色的光；在竹枝岛的密林里有成片成片的狐猴围着一棵十几米高的大树哀哀鸣叫，树的顶端有一具风干的狐猴尸体，它们在用歌声祭祀向着太阳迎接死亡的老首领。这些场景白宇没有见过，但他笃信这是阿志的双眼看到的奇妙世界。他喜欢阿志的文字，喜欢阿志的性格，喜欢阿志的岛。 

  


  


小的时候，南岛是阿志的摇篮， 

长大了，南岛是阿志的倒影， 

最后，南岛成为了阿志的母亲。 

  



	23. 剖白-1

剖白（1）  
  
  
  


  


朱一龙上大四的时候，学校里有一期讲座的主讲嘉宾正是阿志。那时阿志的药物治疗停了一段时间，正在慢慢恢复，人有些清瘦苍白。冬天的北京温度不高，天也是灰蒙蒙的。他一大早就赶去了礼堂，令他意外的是，阿志的讲座居然座无虚席，明明已经暂别影坛很久了，但他的影响力似乎依旧很强，有的学生甚至坐在了过道上。 

  


主持人先是简短介绍了阿志作为导演的履历，投影幕布上列满了阿志曾经获得奖项的电影作品，还有一些书籍，只是大多是些影视拍摄的专著和影评，《我的岛》并没有出现。阿志坐在座椅里，神情平和，只是药物的副作用让他的思维有些混沌，主持人的问题他总是要想一会儿才能回答。 

  


“那当初您暂别影坛这件事对影坛和新媒体娱乐确实造成了不小的损失，您有没有为此感到焦虑过呢？”  
  
主持人提到了这件事，阿志沉默了一会儿对着座下的学生问道，  
  
“你们当时知道我为什么离开吗？” 

  


学生们立刻热闹了起来，女生男生都踊跃的举着手抢着发言，“说是要准备新的剧本！”“和老东家闹掰了！”“经济纠纷？”“不是说生病了吗？抑郁症什么的……” 

  


阿志耐心的听着，待学生们的躁动逐渐平息后才说，“现在的小孩还挺现实的，你们说的对，也不对。作为导演和编剧要考虑太多事。制片方，投资方，演员，场地…等等这些…压力之大可想而知…” 

  


朱一龙听着他说的这些内容觉得有些陌生，似乎有什么变了，阿志以前从来都是直接发表自己的看法，压根不会看别人的脸色。可现在的他似乎在妥协，似乎在默认他的崇拜者们给他贴的标签，并顺势将标签自圆自说。 

  


他看着讲台上面目清瘦的男人，心里有些担忧。后面进入了观众提问的环节。“导演您为什么一直不拍爱情片呢？总是那些剧情片不会腻吗？”  
  
“你是怎么定义爱情的呢？”阿志微笑着问道，女孩脸上一红，嗫嚅说道，“就是…人和人之间的爱啊…还有什么别的吗？”  
  
“在下一部电影里我会呈现我认为的爱情。”  
  
学生们欢呼一片，朱一龙也对此充满了期待。他太喜欢阿志在电影里面呈现的热烈的色彩和浓郁的感情，但其实，阿志给人的感觉很清冷。  


  


他一直望着讲台上的阿志，阿志在目光流转间也留意到了他，看了他一会儿温柔的笑了。  
  
“你有问题吗？”阿志说道，众人忽然安静了下来。朱一龙才意识到对方在问自己，连忙起身接过麦克有些紧张的说道，  
  
“我…很喜欢你的电影和你的书，尤其是那本《我的岛》。”阿志本来靠坐在椅子里，忽然坐正了身子。  
  
“关于生死阴阳两界，你像是站在分界线上的看客一样望着两边。这些是你创作的灵感吗？” 

  


阿志没有说话，只是轻轻皱了皱眉，随后点点头。  
  
“你不会产生共情吗？面对生者对你的感情，以及亡者对你的不舍。”朱一龙的问题除了阿志没人听得懂，学生们沉默着看两人的交流，满头雾水。 

  


“会，但是我不想。”  
  


  


白宇在大二的时候参演了很多话剧，阿志也带着他去各个应酬露脸。逐渐他获得了很多试戏的机会，能力在得到锻炼的同时，眼界也在拓宽，看到光明的瞬间，他也看到了这个圈子的黑暗。阿志将他保护的很好，有时饭局上会有很多年长的男人或者女人，不时的要碰一碰白宇，说两句荤话撩拨一下他。阿志会笑着把对方的手挡掉，送白宇回学校。 

  


白宇有一次在阿志的车里看到了他的药，才知道阿志又进入药物干预的阶段了。  
  
“你不是已经停药了么……” 

  


“这由不得我，它要复发我也没办法。”  
  
阿志有些疲惫的按了按太阳穴。 

  


“你压力太大了吧？工作什么的推一推可以吗？换个心情出去走走吧。” 

  


“没事，别担心。”阿志看着坐在副驾座急的小脸发红的白宇忍不住笑了，果然，有白宇在自己的心情和情绪的确会好很多，就算两人什么都不说，靠在一起休息都会觉得轻松舒适。只是，他知道自己不能拖累白宇，生命的感觉逐渐变得微弱，有时他半夜突然惊醒却发现自己游走在海上，像是灵魂一样无知无觉，只听得到远处的鲸歌。 

  


他知道自己的状态越来越差。白宇忽然凑过来靠在了他身边。 

  


“怎么了？”  
  
“我刚才有一瞬间觉得你好像离我很远，我就凑过来了。”  
  
白宇软蓬蓬的头发贴过来，蹭着他的下颌，阿志轻轻说了一句，  
  
“小白你啊，快谈个女朋友吧。”  


  


白宇一听，气的坐直身子盯着阿志说道，  
  
“你明明知道我的心意，居然还劝我谈女朋友？” 

  


“我知道，只要对方不是我，谁都可以。去谈一个吧。”阿志又说了一遍，白宇这才听出来对方没有开玩笑。 

  


“这些药的副作用让我觉得加重了病情，真是难办啊。小白，你换个人喜欢会比较好。我没办法给你回应。” 

  


白宇再也忍不住眼中的泪和心里的委屈，他一直以为阿志会喜欢他，阿志会为了他坚持下来。可他从来没想过，病理性的抑郁症已经彻底改变了阿志，它折磨阿志的意念，吞噬阿志的生命，消耗阿志的灵魂，逐渐将阿志变成一副空壳。 

  


断了线的泪顺着脸颊滑落，阿志伸手摸了摸他的脸颊，为他擦去了泪水。  


  


“这么喜欢我吗？”阿志微笑着问他。  
  
“嗯…”  
  
“傻孩子啊。” 

  



	24. 剖白-2

剖白（2）  
  
  


白宇第一次去阿志家时还有些慌张，迎着门的那面墙上挂着一副巨大的布面油画，画着乌斯怀亚的南海岸。抚摸时能感受到已经风干的颜料的磨砂手感，白宇站在那副巨大的画前感觉自己要被吸进画里。  


“这是你画的吗？”白宇问道，阿志摇摇头， 

“不是，是一个搞艺术的朋友送我的，作为礼物。”  


阿志走到卧室里，白宇也跟了过去，阿志的卧室也很空荡，落地的窗前遮挡着灰色的布帘，光从缝隙间照在铺着轻薄羽绒被的床上，腾起一层细细的绒毛。床边有一个木质的三层方斗，上面摆着堆放整齐的药盒。高大的木质衣柜贴着墙壁，里面的衣服也多是黑白蓝三色的渐染，清爽却又透着冷冽。  


白宇只来得及在这房间里匆匆一瞥，阿志很快就收拾好东西带他奔去了机场。他心里开心却也担忧，一起出来旅行的阿志看起来状态不错，食欲也良好。可无意间发现阿志的药盒里满满的各色药片时，白宇心里又有些郁闷。  


一起去玩的还有阿志的其他朋友，七八个人自驾去西宁，再一路向西南腹地深入，最终目的地是南迦巴瓦峰。随行的伙伴中有一位正是阿志的心理医生。阿志一路上兴致很高，和大家说说笑笑，白宇看着他，听着他说话，听他讲在各处的趣事。中途休息时，其他人下车放风，白宇则陪着他在车里休息。  


“你不下去吹吹风吗？”阿志喝了一口水问道。 

“嗯，车里也可以吹到。” 

“下去看看吧，这条公路周围很美的。” 

“那我们一起吧？他们在拍照呢。” 

白宇说着把人拽下了车，众人合照时，白宇很自然的贴在阿志身边亲密的挨着他。阿志笑了笑，抬手搂紧了白宇的肩膀。  


南迦巴瓦峰下面的村庄海拔有些高，白宇有些轻微的高反，头晕眼花只好靠着阿志的肩。旁边不时有人探问，“小白怎么样？还在难受吗？” 

“他有些高反，吃点药会舒服一些。”阿志接过药片和水，小心的扶着白宇的后脑将药片送进他的嘴。药片有点苦，白宇脑子昏沉，下意识的抵着上颚不愿意吞服。  


“乖，小白，把药吃了才不会难受。张嘴…” 

阿志耐心的劝着，白宇才看清楚是他，乖乖的张开嘴把药片就着水咽下。南迦巴瓦峰是喜马拉雅山脉中的一座高山，秀美俊挺，被称为雪域女神。他们赶到观测点的时候才发现慕名而来的游人已经挤满了场地，幸好他们自己带了野营的帐篷之类的东西，无需租用。  


当晚是个晴天，一丝云都没有，高耸的雪山映衬着淡紫色的月光静静矗立。白宇的高反缓解了许多，他一直靠在阿志的肩上，阿志偶尔会和他说几句话。 

“那座山就是南迦巴瓦峰，好看吗？” 

“嗯。”白宇点头。 

“累了啊，你睡吧。”阿志转脸将唇轻轻碰了碰白宇的额头，白宇太困了，就这么靠着睡着了。  


阿志的剧本也写好了，用他的话说，就是他要呈现的真实。他将REDBONE写在了厚厚的本子的封皮上，交到白宇手里时，白宇愣了一下， 

“这是什么？” 

“为你创作的角色。” 

“……我以为你只是随便说说的。”  


可是剧本的内容实在太晦涩了，白宇在学校里白天上课，晚上回去研究剧本。他不明白阿志想在剧本里表达什么内容，他也不知道自己适合哪一个角色，一共三个故事，阿志选择了最后一个故事的标题作为这个剧本的名字。前两则都是男女相恋的故事，他没有细看，只看了最后一个。男孩和男人之间的故事，他们亲吻，拥抱，却最终伤害彼此，在大雪堆积的山顶彼此对峙，剖白了对方隐秘而不可知的罪恶。谁活下来了？白宇翻到最后一页都没有看到结局。  


白宇逐渐发现阿志变得活泼，也开始穿颜色鲜亮的衣服了。橙黄色的T恤和滑板鞋也开始出现在了阿志身上，而那位医生朋友也越来越频繁的见到。阿志本来就高，穿着这样鲜亮的衣服显得更加出挑，白宇有些害羞，不敢直接看他。  


阿志每周都会去学校看他，带他出去喝喝咖啡看看电影，或者去游乐场，再或者看看展览话剧之类的，总会买些各种各样的小玩意儿带给他，小猫或者小狗的摆件，或者是相似款式的衣服，或者就只是一支冰激淋。 

“新出的口味，我排了很久队的。” 

“有股酒味啊……” 

“哎呀，你是不是不能喝酒？” 

阿志一听，有些着急。 

“也不是……挺好吃的。”  


像是约会一样，白宇的心甜丝丝的。虽然他知道阿志肯定没有这么想过，但是自己想想又不犯法，再说阿志的状态正在恢复，一切都还有时间。  


他毕业时，阿志的这部电影也开拍了。剧组的长辈和同辈都很和善，白宇学到了很多。一开始在镜头前的紧张感也逐渐淡化了许多，和他对戏的另一位男演员性格稳重，话语不多，演戏时的感觉却很稳定。只是，拍到吻戏时，白宇始终过不了心里的一道坎，总是因为紧张而全身僵硬。  


他心里焦急，却又没办法。阿志不停的喊卡，一遍又一遍，气氛逐渐变得焦灼。白宇心里慌了，他看到阿志走来走去，皱着眉头。那位医生也在一边，安抚着阿志让他冷静。  


“怎么回事，小白，你为什么就放不开呢？” 

阿志私下里问他，语气不太和善。 

“我…不知道。” 

“你怎么会不知道呢？对你来说，亲吻一个人这么难吗？” 

“那对你来说，爱一个人就那么难吗？！” 

白宇有些恼怒的反问道，阿志愣了一下。  


“我想吻的人，从始至终就只有你。” 

白宇抛下这句话，离开了房间。临关门前，他回头看了一眼阿志，阿志靠着桌沿，没有表情。  


第二天拍戏时，阿志将白宇先叫了出去。白宇闷闷的跟在他身后，阿志头也不回的向前走，将他带进了昨天聊天的房间。 

“又要问我为什么拍不好吗…？” 

白宇话未说完，阿志转身捧起他的脸颊，一个轻柔的吻印在了他的唇上，白宇瞬间感觉大脑窜上一股热气，热血游走全身。  


“把这份感情投射到对方身上，就算他不是我…”  


白宇在镜头前深吸了一口气，再睁开双眼时，目光紧紧盯在了阿志身上。阿志哽了哽喉咙，喊了声action。男演员靠近了他，白宇也凑过去轻轻吻住了对方的唇，他曾经幻想过无数次与阿志亲吻的画面，现在就演给阿志看，让他看清楚自己的爱与欲。  


电影拍完后，阿志独自负责剪辑和后期，没有让任何人参与。那段时间，白宇没有收到阿志的任何消息和电话，他联系阿志的医生询问情况，医生也只说阿志现在也只是每天报备吃药的情况，多话也不再说。他每天给阿志发消息，隔天却什么都收不到。  


再后来听说，阿志将片子直接送去国外参选评奖，被禁止十年内从事影视拍摄工作。这时，阿志给他发了消息，说自己刚刚参加完酒会想来学校看看他。  


“你的片子获奖了，恭喜你。”白宇说道。 

“是我们的片子。” 

“你为什么这么做，明知道会受处分。” 

“那部片子的中文译名叫做反骨，是我送你的礼物。送礼物嘛，当然就要按照我的心意来咯。” 

阿志依旧笑着。  


“小白，我想回南岛。” 

“很快就可以回去了啊，前几日我祖父还问你来着，他想让我们回去，我爸妈也会去呢。”  


“是吗？那我们一起回去吧。” 

阿志搂着白宇的肩，靠着白宇闭上了眼。  



	25. 剖白-3

剖白（3）  
  
  


BGM： [Hold Me Through - Luke Howard](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=33111677)

  


  


白宇洗过澡头发还湿着就跑了出去，路过阿志的房间时偷偷瞄了一眼。看到阿志平静的躺在铺席上，闭着眼，一动不动，旁边的小方几上摆着空水杯和药瓶。蹑手蹑脚进去后，他也趴在了阿志身边。 

  


“你身上好热…”  
  
阿志说了一句，白宇又向他身边靠了靠，湿漉漉的头发蹭着阿志的肩留下一片淡淡水渍。 

  


“你在睡觉吗？”  
  
“没有，那个药会让我犯困。我躺着休息一会儿。”  
  
阿志喃喃说着，长长的睫毛遮住了那双清冷的眸子，窗外可以看到大海，海上是青灰色的月光，一阵低沉的声音飘了进来，像是歌声又像是汽笛，悲凉久远，飘扬不散，白宇支起身子认真听着。 

  


“那是鲸歌。”阿志忽然睁开眼，喃喃说道。  
  
“是吗？”  
  
“你妈妈什么时候来？”  
  
“明天下午，我去接就好了。我妈还问起你来着，她有认识很优秀的医生，想联系你见面聊一聊。” 

  


“嗯，我知道了。”阿志说完又闭上了眼。  
  
“你不舒服吗？”白宇看他没什么精神，有些担忧。  
  
“还好。”  
  
“阿志，我喜欢你。”  
  
“我知道。”阿志摸了摸白宇软蓬蓬的头发，笑着说道。  
  
“是恋人程度的喜欢，你明白吗？我喜欢你，我想成为你的恋人保护你。”  
  
白宇觉得阿志又在搪塞他，鼓足了勇气说道。 

  


“我明白。”  
  
白宇静静等着阿志接下来的话，却是一阵沉默。阿志睡了，平静均匀的呼吸浅浅的飘散。白宇俯身亲了亲阿志的唇，贴着人一起睡了过去。他在梦里看到了逡巡往复的鲸，像巨大的岛。  
  


  


白宇父母来的时候看到阿志先是愣了一下，而后将阿志一把搂进怀里拍着阿志的背说道，  
  
“咱们有多少年没见了啊！”  
  
阿志叫自己父亲堂哥，白宇也分不清这辈份是怎么算的了。白宇父亲解释道，阿志是祖父的管家妻子收养回来的孩子，和他们差十几岁，小时候生的白净漂亮，岛上的人都称赞。白母笑着说道，  
  
“后来可有出息了，长大当导演了呢。小白和我一个劲儿的夸你，也去学表演了。” 

  


“纪念堂得石碑阿志你有没有去祭拜过啊，你父亲的名字也在上面，就挨着他阿公的。”白母提起纪念堂依旧很自豪，“多亏你哥还认识些人，96年把那个纪念堂又修起来了。” 

  


“去过几次。”阿志点点头，白宇担心母亲总说些旧事触动阿志不太好的回忆，一个劲儿的咳嗽眨眼，白母被他的频繁打岔折腾烦了，纳闷的问道，  
  
“小宇你今天怎么了？眼睛痛吗？”  
  
阿志悄悄在他手背上写了ok的字样，白宇才松了口气。 

  


阿公走了出来，手里拿着一只崭新的怀表交给了阿志，“这块表是你父亲交给我的，我把它交给你吧。” 

  


“留在您那里也许更好吧，我容易丢东西。”  
  
“放在你那里就当是一个念想，想家了就回来看看我们。岛上的生活安静的多，也平和得多，对你有好处。”祖父坚持着，阿志推阻不过只好收下了。 

  


不过父母到底还是太忙了，只在岛上住了几天又匆匆回去了大陆。阿志送他们去了港口，临登船前，阿志忽然叫住了白宇的母亲，白宇母亲转身望向他，却恍惚间看到了他身后的海上浮出了一头蓝鲸，喷起了几米高的水柱。 

  


“白宇，是个好孩子。”  
  
阿志说完朝他们挥了挥手。 

  


阿志的食欲越来越差。经常只吃两口就把餐盘推开，独自去房间里坐着看书或者出去，直到夜里才回来。白宇也跟着受了影响，他看着阿志餐盘里剩下的几乎没怎么动过的青菜和煎肉，心疼的要死。 

  


他查了网络和各种病理书籍，说甜食可以刺激多巴胺的分泌，多少可以缓解厌食症状。他主动跟着负责饮食的阿姨学习做甜品，太复杂的他做不来，就从简单的菠萝油做吧。反复试了几次才勉强作出味道还不错的菠萝油，只是有点丑而已。 

  


“这是什么？”  
  
阿志用餐叉戳了戳表面焦黑的球状物。  
  
“菠萝油啊，我做的，有点丑但是味道不错，你尝尝？”白宇摸了摸鼻子。阿志笑了，忍着胃里的不适咬了一口，而后又吃了第二口，很快就消灭了整个面包。白宇看到阿志终于可以吃东西了，开心的拍手。 

  


“好吃吗？”  
  
“嗯，味道的确可以。”阿志点点头。  
  
“那我再学更多甜品做给你吃，甜食可以让你兴奋一些，不多吃每天吃一点，会好的。一定会好的！” 

  


白宇第一次觉得心里一直郁结的沉闷有了一些好转，只要肯吃东西，那说明还可以治好，一切都来得及的！  


  


阿志三天后离开了岛，说是回北京复诊。白宇帮他收拾东西，祖父也嘱咐他好好和医生沟通，积极治疗，想家了就回来看看他们，他们一直在南岛。小宇也在北京工作，两人总可以经常见面的。阿志点头答应，在主岛的机场分别时，他拥抱了白宇。  
  
“你都可以开店了，小厨师。”  
  
“算了吧，就你肯吃我做的东西。”  
  
“你什么时候回北京？”  
  
“过几天吧，我再陪陪我阿公。”  
  
“好，再见。”阿志笑着亲了他的额头一下，转身进了安检通道，白宇愣在原地，摸了摸额头脸上发热。  


  


白宇得了阿志的鼓励，和阿姨学的更来劲了。他想下次阿志来了岛上，或者他回了北京，就一定要给他做更多样式的甜品，不过总吃甜也不太好。阿姨看他一个劲儿的傻笑，也忍不住笑了。 

  


祖父坐在客厅的藤椅上正在看书，忽然手机响了起来，聊了几句后老人捂着心口蜷缩在了沙发里。 

  


警方接到警报说有人自杀，破门闯入后发现客厅空无一人，卧室被从里侧用透明胶黏的死死的，进入卧室后，发现了地上放置了一只碳炉，床上的死者无任何外力所致伤痕。死因是药物服用过量导致的脏器衰竭和一氧化碳中毒。报警者是阿志的医生。  


  


  


  


  


白宇躲进了阿志的房间锁好了门，他进入了无声无画的世界，他听不到任何人的声音，看不到任何人的形象。只能看到在窗外的那片海里巡游的孤独的鲸，发出一声声悲鸣，载了一名孤独的客向远处游去。 

  


白宇母亲在门外心疲力竭的敲着门，哭红了双眼，喊哑了嗓子，不断的叫着白宇，“小宇，你把门打开，小宇…你让妈妈进去，小宇……小宇你不要做傻事…” 

  


“阿志的事是个意外，小宇你把门打开让我们进去，你别这样，我们很担心你啊。”  
  
白宇的父亲也在一边担忧的敲门询问，阿姨和祖父守在一边，心神不宁。 

白宇闭上了眼，他躺在阿志曾躺过的铺席上闭上了眼。眼泪不断流淌，明明一切都在向好处发展，明明阿志已经开始吃东西了，为什么还是来不及……不明白，他不懂阿志的疾病究竟是什么凶险的怪物，偏偏要这样折磨一个孤独温柔的人。他哭的声嘶力竭，却又无能为力，只能沉沉睡去。 

  


他希望这是一场幻觉，再睁眼时又可以看到躺在身边的阿志，又可以听到对方安静的呼吸。他紧紧闭着眼，逼迫自己沉睡，又逼迫自己醒来，却发现房间里空空如也。 

  


“……我希望南岛可以抱着我沉入海，我想和她面对面。”  
  
现在阿志真的离开了，南岛会拥抱他吗？会带着他沉入海吗？白宇仿佛在一瞬间明白了阿志所说的死者生者背向而立，彼此怀念的意思。他相信阿志的灵魂最终沉睡在了南岛的怀抱里，飘散在微凉的海风中，融化在南岛的每一寸土壤中。南岛是他的母亲，拥抱着她的孩子沉入永寂。  


  


过了三天，他终于打开了卧室门，白宇母亲一把把他扯到怀里就是嚎啕大哭。  
  
“妈。对不起…”  
  
“你怎么这么傻啊…你折磨自己干什么啊？生老病死人之常情，你折磨自己有什么用啊！”  
  
“我知道…”  
  
白宇话没说完，大滴大滴的眼泪往出滚落，每一滴眼泪都在冲淡阿志的形象，最后脑中空空，他记忆里的阿志不再清晰，而是化作了岛上的千缕微风，温柔拂过他的心时，只留下钝痛。 

  



	26. 剖白-4

剖白（4）  
  
  


白宇随身带着的小书最后一页夹了一张微缩的照片。朱一龙将照片拿起来仔细辨认出了人群中笑的开怀的白宇，还有白宇身边的那个人，微微笑着，安心的搭着白宇的肩膀。后面，是沐浴在晨光中的南迦巴瓦峰。那是白宇留下的唯一一张和阿志有关的照片。  


朱一龙知道阿志自杀的消息时，他的第一部作品刚刚获奖。一面是冰冷的讣告，一面是热闹的庆功会。他一直以来想要在拍摄出自己的作品后去拜访阿志的梦想也随之破灭。忽然身后一暖，是白宇靠了过来亲了亲他的肩，在他耳边低声问他， 

“看什么呢？” 

“这张照片里面的阿志还挺开心的。” 

“这是大家一起去南迦巴瓦峰的照片。他走后，他的家人才出现。处理他的东西时发现阿志早就整理好了，其中有一些是给我的。”  


“是什么？”朱一龙有些好奇，白宇摇摇头， 

“在我妈妈那里，不愿意给我，怕我难过吧。”  


朱一龙望着白宇，心里忽然有点疼，温柔的吻轻轻印在白宇的眉心。白宇轻声笑了，顺势抬起下颌去吻对方的唇。唇与唇相碰的瞬间，热情也被点燃，两人紧密的拥抱深吻，舍不得放开环抱对方的手。直到氧气近乎耗尽才分开。  


“哥哥，你的唇好软。” 

白宇说完，又探身碰了碰他的唇。 

“……你怎么最近总爱说些让人难为情的话…” 

朱一龙摸了摸红透的耳朵。 

“我怕哥哥你不知道我有多爱你。”  


秋天的西安处处都是黄叶缤纷，白宇带着他白天去各种各样的博物馆和展览，晚上则去一些清吧或者一些地下pub听一听民谣或者摇滚live。动静结合的观览让他每一天都是期待满满。白宇还带他听了秦腔，秦腔大戏一嗓子起来，甚至能感到肩上落满苍凉的雪。街道曲折迂回，人潮拥挤，却活力四射，朱一龙紧紧跟在白宇身后，两人在人群中牵着手，在街巷各处穿行。  


“伯母知道我们两人的关系吗？” 

朱一龙问道。 

“我有尽量掩饰，不过我觉得我妈应该已经知道了。” 

“那对你来说不太好办吧？” 

“有你在，我不怕。”  


朱一龙对白宇的母亲多少有一些畏惧，语气虽然和善但气场却很强势。这次又要一起吃午饭，他不免感到一阵头痛。不过这次席间，白母不再问一些刁钻的问题了，只是平和的聊聊家常里短，大多和白宇祖父的周年祭有关。  


“等阴历十月的时候再去岛上拜一次吧？一年总得拜三次，七月一次，十月一次，还有正月一次。哦，还有清明。” 

白宇母亲认真的计算着时间，算好了时间又对白宇父亲说道， 

“记得叫小宇的姑姑他们一家，爸爸的五年祭得认真准备。你上次问他们的时候，他们说什么时候回来？”  


“二十九号赶回来，直接在南岛汇合，到时电话联系。”白宇父亲总是言简意赅。  


白宇的母亲转而看向了朱一龙，“一龙，小宇有没有和你聊过他的祖父？” 

“…没说太多。” 

朱一龙说完，白宇在桌子下面轻轻握了握他的手。 

“他的祖父以前是唱京剧的，在北京的戏曲圈还挺出名的，静棠先生就是他阿公的名号。戏曲博物馆里还有他祖父以前用过的道具和穿过的戏服呢。”  


“我见过一只怀表。”朱一龙顺着记忆脱口而出。  


白宇的母亲僵了一下，随后说道，“那只表不是他阿公的，是管家关叔的表。关叔说是管家，还照顾他阿公的起居饮食。两人还在胡同讨生活的时候就结下过命的交情。”  


“关叔？没听小白提过呢。” 

朱一龙说着看了白宇一眼。白宇将转台上的菜转到他面前。  


“关叔走的可就早了。小白还没出生呢，他什么都不知道。” 

白宇父亲接过了话题，“战乱时，我父亲和他大难不死，从前线退下来随着军队从大陆去南岛的时候，在岛上又参与了最后一次反击战，就在竹枝岛。太惨了，几乎全军覆没，几万人上岛活下来的也不过几十人。关叔舍了命保我父亲平安回来。我父亲总觉得亏欠关叔太多，我们两家人这才频繁走动起来。阿志……”  


白宇父亲刚提了个名字，就被白宇母亲打断了话题， 

“关叔一直没结婚，他的孩子都是战时收养的孤儿。对了，他有个女儿就在西安，现在是大学老师。”  


白宇应和着点点头，其实直到阿志离开，阿志的这些姐姐和哥哥们才出现，他都不知道这些人是谁，也没有出席阿志的葬礼。只是零星看过一些报道，大多是借阿志这件事蹭个热度，借机贩卖都市焦虑的文章与报道。许多咨询机构借机夸大抑郁症试图引起恐慌，而演艺圈里一些独立评论家为了给自己造势，则不遗余力的抨击阿志的作品，诋毁他的人格，推波助澜，哗众取宠，他们榨干了阿志作为人最后的尊严，为自己带来可耻的利益。有些人甚至费尽心机找到了参演的演员开始了围追堵截，狂轰滥炸式的骚扰，试图撬出更多阿志生前不为人知的事情来再次引爆大众贪婪无底线的好奇心。阿志当初对他和其他演员的保护全都被击的粉碎，白宇不堪骚扰最终无声的退出了这个圈子，不再参演任何剧本。  


阿志刚离开的时候，圈子里的这些乱象朱一龙都清楚。他的第一部纪录片也采用浓烈的色彩和个人特色鲜明的镜头语言，默默向他喜欢的导演献上第一份致敬，同时也是一份哀悼。  


这一餐相比之前的气氛缓和了许多。白宇母亲的精神也放松了很多。散席后，白母还在和白宇父亲确认五周年祭时要准备的物料，白宇父亲一直都是微笑着应允，全部听从白宇母亲的安排。 

“你就只会答应，我这么安排行不行啊？日程表什么的你看看呢？”白宇母亲将手机递了过去，白宇父亲笑着搂着妻子的肩， 

“可以的，你安排的非常好，辛苦你了。”  


朱一龙路过时，白宇父亲说道， 

“小朱，你到时候要是有空就和小白一起来吧。”  


“我？我可以去吗？” 

朱一龙有些纳闷，白宇父亲点点头， 

“说是周年祭，其实更多是家人聚一聚聊聊天而已。那个时候是南岛的冬天，景色也不一样。就当旅游散心了。小白和你聊得来，关系好，有时间就来吧。”  


“谢谢。”朱一龙点点头，又瞄了瞄白宇母亲，白宇母亲明显有些惊讶，却也没有立刻反驳丈夫的提议。只是两人走远后，朱一龙看到白宇母亲用力甩开了对方的手，有些生气的上了车。  


“我妈不是讨厌你。她在害怕而已。” 

白宇走了过来，靠在了他身后轻声说道，”  


“我知道，伯母担心家里的每个人，还真的挺辛苦的。”  


“我妈以前可真的是个大小姐脾气，稍有不顺心就要质问。遇到我父亲和祖父才慢慢平和下来，她很敬重我祖父，所以祖父离世时她真的很难过。”  


“你们这一家人啊，明明深爱彼此却都不坦率。” 

朱一龙笑着说道，白宇轻轻吻了吻他的侧脸， 

“我呢？我对你坦率吗？”  


朱一龙的脸颊又红了，他稍微躲了躲。白宇却收紧了环抱他的手臂，凑在他耳边认真说道， 

“我爱你，哥哥。”  



	27. 冬之岛-1

冬之岛（1）  
  
  
  


  


白宇面对爱人像一只大猫。温柔有力的拥抱，缠绵炽热的吻令朱一龙心思飘摇。白宇总是双手环着他的腰将他拥抱在身前，让他整个身子与自己紧密相贴。白天倘若外面下雨，两人便会在酒店里待着，待雨停了以后会一起出去走走。 

  


“你有问过伯母为什么不把箱子给你吗？”  
  
朱一龙捧着白宇的脸颊认真问道，白宇轻轻摇头，  
  
“没有问，也没必要。到时候了她会说的，现在她不说…可能是因为自己也没想好怎么告诉我吧。” 

  


“那……你心里不会急吗？” 

  


白宇抬眼笑着看他。忽然手上用力将对方整个人贴紧了自己。朱一龙慌忙要推开他一些，却被他用吻堵了嘴。细密的吻在两人的舌间纠缠，勾起了蠢动的情。 

  


“哥哥的好奇心太重哦。”  
  
白宇坏笑着咬他的唇角，朱一龙羞得要将他推开，却被他越抱越紧，整个身子都靠在对方怀里。吻变得浓烈，他想要白宇，又觉得自己太重欲了，白宇明白朱一龙的犹豫，每当对方试着结束亲吻的时候，他总会迎上去不给对方逃跑的机会。一个躲，一个追，不知不觉挪到了床边，白宇手下稍微用力，两人倒在了床上。 

  


“做到最后吧，哥哥？”  
  
白宇支起身子认真的看着朱一龙说道，身下的人眸子里盛着两汪清潭，似有星光闪烁。白宇知道朱一龙动情了，他想要他。 

  


“嗯。”  
  
朱一龙点头，抬手将白宇环紧… 

  


白宇母亲从书房的柜子底层的暗格里收拾出来一个贴着胶带严密封死的纸箱，上面贴着一张标签纸，钢笔字迹有些氧化褪色，工整的写着［致小白］三个字，署名也很简单，一个［志］字。上面落了一层淡淡的灰，白宇母亲用布子仔细擦抹了一遍后轻轻晃了晃箱子，里面发出了轻微的声音，像是书脊碰撞的声音。阿志留给白宇的兴许是书吧，白宇母亲这么想着却还是忍住了要扯掉封装胶带的好奇心，将箱子保持原样放回去，只是箱子有些重，暗格的位置有些靠下，箱子的边沿卡在了边角处推不进去。 

  


“老白，过来搭把手。”  
  
白宇母亲试了几次，怕损坏箱子只好喊丈夫帮忙。白宇父亲放下书从外屋赶来，看到地上的箱子愣了一下，略有惊讶的问道，  
  
“你怎么把这个收拾出来了？这不是……” 

  


“是啊，我在想要不要把这箱子给小宇，这毕竟是阿志给小宇的东西，我一直扣着不好吧。”  
  
白宇母亲一边说着，一边轻轻抚摸着箱子的边沿。 

  


“是有几年了，小宇现在再看到这个应该会平静许多吧。到时候带上吧，反正大家都要回南岛一次。” 

  


白宇母亲一听南岛，有些埋怨地说道，“上次你不和我商量就让一龙一起去，真是胡闹。爸爸的周年祭和人家一龙有什么关系，你这话一说人家是来还是不来啊？还说是旅游观光…哪有去葬礼旅游观光的？” 

  


白宇父亲笑着握着妻子的双手安抚，他知道对方想说什么，只是一直在兜圈子。  
  
“你啊，对小宇保护过度了。你只看得出来小宇喜欢一龙，却没有看出来一龙也喜欢小宇吗？” 

  


白宇母亲有些愣怔，白宇父亲耐心说道，“一龙第一次来的时候我就看出来了。他的目光一直追着小宇，作为小宇的爱人，他有权利知道小宇的过去。平和一点，放松一些。小宇已经长大了，他可以保护自己，保护对方，对方也会保护他。你啊，该退居二线了。” 

  


“……怎么就……又是男的呢？”  
  
白宇母亲说着，眼圈红了。白宇父亲这次也想不出什么安抚的词了，两人望着那个盒子兀自陷入沉默。  


  


南岛那边来了电话，是阿荣。问白宇什么时候回来，岛上快要进入旅游高峰期了，店里的生意该准备开张了。白宇只裹着一条浴巾，上半身还挂着水珠，他怕吵醒熟睡的朱一龙，起身去了浴室接电话。安顿好挂断后，才发现朱一龙已经醒了，靠在浴室门边看着自己。 

  


“抱歉，刚才我…”  
  
他想说刚才自己做的太过火了，朱一龙笑着摇头，向对方靠了过去再次用吻勾起了两人的热情。  
  
“我爱你刚才的样子…”朱一龙趁着吻的间隙说道，  
  
“我爱你迫切渴求我的样子……再多一点。” 

  


“哥哥，你在纵容我做坏事。”  
  
白宇蹭着朱一龙的颈窝，温柔的说着。他第一次听朱一龙说情话，心里不免有些冲动，忍不住想要挑逗对方羞耻心的底线。  
  
“哥哥你发现没有，只要是下雨天，我们两个几乎就从来没穿过衣服……” 

  


这一句话果然效果卓群，他眼看着朱一龙的胸口变红，继而蔓延到了脖子，再扩散到了脸上。朱一龙羞得推他，却被他紧紧拥抱。温暖的手在光滑的后背抚摸，缓慢向腰上游走而去… 

  


“和我去南岛吧？如果你不忙的话。” 

  


“好。”  
  


  



	28. 冬之岛-2

冬之岛（2）  
  
  
  


  


西安入了深秋，天气迅速冷了下来。早晚的风又干又冷，裹着微尘钻进鼻腔总要激得人打个喷嚏。白宇搓了搓有些发凉的手，从身后蒙住了朱一龙的眼。 

  


“哎？”  
  
朱一龙正低着头查看手机，眼前忽然黑了，转头看向对方时迎上了白宇的吻，痒酥酥的亲吻。  
  
“这可是在外面，大庭广众的你干什么？”  
  
“亲你啊。”  
  
白宇说完笑弯了眉眼，又讨好似的蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，像只大型宠物犬一样。他总是可以找到很多词形容白宇，拥抱的时候像猫，亲昵的时候像大型犬，在床上的时候……咳咳！想到这儿的时候他立刻勒令自己停止胡思乱想，可是脸上已经泛起了一丝红。 

  


“哥哥，你想什么呢？脸都红了。”  
  
白宇笑着看他，打趣的问道。 

  


“啊？没什么，什么都没想。”  
  
他慌忙否认，却被白宇一把搂进了怀里，连推带搡的推去了墙角没人的地方。朱一龙低着头想要把人推开却舍不得用力气。 

  


“是不是在想我？”  
  
白宇贴着他的耳边问道，他立刻躲开，咬咬牙把白宇推开说道，“小白你在外面不能这样…”可也只说了半句，白宇就凑上来在他唇上啄了一下。  
  
“哥哥你啊，欲盖弥彰。你的心思从眼神里跑出来了。”  
  
“你胡说八道吧，我什么心思？”  
  
“喜欢我啊。”  
  
“……我…我看到火锅也是这样的。” 

  


他知道自己的狡辩毫无作用，没准儿白宇还特别爱听他这样说。猜的一点都不错，白宇就喜欢看他死撑着不承认，脸颊通红的羞窘模样，忍不住想要再欺负欺负他，看他还要抵赖到什么时候。和朱一龙斗嘴的时候他会感觉以前那个自己正在回归。当然也不能一直欺负，眼看对方被自己噎的一句话都讲不出来的时候，他会立刻服软，一个箭步凑上去抱着朱一龙一通乱蹭撒娇。  
  
“生气了吗哥哥？”  
  
“幼稚…”  
  
朱一龙当然不会生气，白宇一撒娇，他心里就软成了柿子芯儿。  
  
“哥哥觉得我幼稚吗？”  
  
“……就…还好。”  
  
确实还好，因为白宇大部分时候都是成熟又迷人，害他心跳加速，血压飙升，他有时候真的很想告诉白宇，你小子快停止散发魅力吧，该死的迷人家伙。 

  


“那还是幼稚了？”  
  
“……”  
  
他又没话讲了，这么看来，白宇在抬杠方面的造诣还是有的，而且不浅。 

  


“这么早到机场值机……太早了吧？”  
  
“不会啊，主要是我太开心了，这次真的感觉要带着女朋友回家一样。”  
  
白宇抱着他笑的合不拢嘴，朱一龙顺势轻轻拍了一下他的后背。“我是男的！” 

  


“我错了，那我换个说法，哥哥是我的爱人，我亲爱的人。可以吗哥哥？”  
  
“肉麻……”  
  
“那……我亲爱的哥哥？”  
  
白宇说完眨巴眨巴眼睛，等着朱一龙的反应。  
  
“你还是闭嘴吧。”  


  


另一边刚好赶到机场的白宇父母远远就看到自家儿子恨不得手脚缠绕到对方身上去。白宇母亲叹了口气，白宇父亲却点了点头。  
  
“你怎么还点头？老白！”  
  
“嗯？什么？”  
  
白宇父亲知道妻子眼睛尖，决定蒙混过去。白宇母亲见丈夫打哈哈，干脆偷偷指了指远处的那两人小声说道，  
  
“小宇在大庭广众下就对一龙搂搂抱抱，怎么行呢？”  
  
“可当年我去援边建设还有出差的时候，你不也在火车站抱我的嘛，比小宇还用力，差点勒死我。” 

  


“那能一样吗？！我那是……”  
  
白宇母亲忽然脸也红了。  
  
“我那是担心你，你一走几个月不回来，连信都不让写。我多担心啊。” 

  


“我知道，你爱我。” 

  


“……岁数不小了又在胡说八道。”  
  
白母轻轻推了丈夫一把，白宇父亲笑着搂过妻子的肩说道，  
  
“呐，爱就是爱，喜欢就是喜欢，没什么分别的。你爱我，小宇喜欢一龙，只要是真心，对方是男是女都不重要。这个道理小宇也懂，你是他通情达理的好母亲，也是知道的，对吧？” 

  


“我说不过你，你最有道理。”  
  
白宇妈妈有些气鼓鼓的挣脱了丈夫的手臂，但不一会儿，两人还是挽着手臂走在了一起。  
  
  


  



	29. 冬之岛-3

冬之岛（3）  
  
  
  


  


阿荣将快艇停在临港的栈桥旁边，他视力不错，隔着老远就看到了白宇他们，立刻挥动着手里的渔夫帽大声喊着他们。阿荣体力不错，人也老实，耐吃苦，是祖父当年收养在身边的小跑腿，后来跟着白宇做事。 

  


“先生，太太，一路辛苦噶。”  
  
阿荣用有些拗口的普通话和白宇父母打招呼，白宇母亲拍了拍阿荣的肩开心的说着，  
  
“阿荣你晒黑了啊，不过好像又长高了！”  
  
“宇哥照顾的好。嘿嘿”  
  
阿荣灿烂一笑，露出两排白牙。 

  


“我姑姑他们什么时候到的？”  
  
“昨天下午，我已经把人送去老爷旧宅了。眉姑也去了，现在大概在布置祭堂吧。” 

  


朱一龙听不太懂阿荣的普通话，只能猜出个大概，白宇身给他扣好了救生衣的插扣。  
  
“眉姑是谁？”  
  
“是当时照顾祖父起居的阿姨，也是祖父的戏迷。我第一次做的甜品就是眉姑教我的。”  


  


白宇的姑姑是个性格泼辣开朗的漂亮女人，带了一大堆行李堆在宅子的前院角落。白宇父亲看着乱七八糟的东西忍不住皱眉头，  
  
“你这是干什么去了，周年祭而已怎么带这么多东西？”  
  
“刚从北非回来，里面布置祭堂，眉姐把我的东西都扫出来咯。”  
  
“哎呀，你可不能乱说话。”  
  
眉姑从内堂拿着扫把走了出来，白宇姑姑笑着躲开，一会儿又拖着白宇的母亲凑到眉姑身边，三人说说笑笑。白宇姑姑伸手一把将白宇也扯了过去，  
  
“臭小子长这么高了！”  
  
“姑姑好。”白宇笑着回应。 

  


朱一龙看出来白宇有点怕他的姑姑，眼看对方的眼神扫到了自己身上，他也有些紧张。  
  
“我知道你，大导演，才华横溢啊。”  
  
姑姑望着朱一龙说道，说完又勾过白宇的脖子揉乱了白宇的头发，  
  
“臭小子有点本事啊，竟然把人家小朱拱到手了！” 

  


这句话引起了白宇母亲的不悦，她有些嗔怪地冲白宇的姑姑说道，  
  
“这种话怎么当着人家一龙的面说呢？你是长辈。”  
  
“对哦，不能乱说话，姐姐要生气了！哈哈哈。”  


  


热闹的寒暄后，白宇父母帮着姑姑一起把东西拖进了屋里。眉姑则拿着布子擦完桌子擦柱子，擦完柱子又去擦桌子，忙的飞飞。朱一龙瞄了一眼内堂，正中摆着一张很长的供桌，上面供奉着的是白宇的祖父，旁边还有一个牌位，看不清字。 

  


“我姑姑性格就这样。”  
  
“挺好的啊。”  
  
“明天才开始祭礼。今天晚上就是休息聊天，眉姑要做大餐哦。”  


  


祖父的宅子一直是眉姑在照料打理，所以并没有落下太多积灰。宽敞的厨房里摆满了食材，灶上煮着热茶，旁边的木质托盘里摆着各样的茶点。穿过长长的过道就到了内厅，踩在木板上会发出吱嘎声。灶台上煮茶的水声，地板的吱嘎声，内厅隐约可闻的谈笑声，古老的宅子仿佛活了过来。 

  


“这是夜莺地板，你踩一踩试试看。”  
  
白宇走在前面，端着热茶。朱一龙跟在他身后，端着茶点。  
  
“踩上去会发出声响，在日本战国时代的城堡里会做警报用。”  
  
朱一龙试着踩了踩，地板发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，像是老旧的车轴转动的声音。  
  
“这个声音…和夜莺并不一样吧。”  
  
“是吧？我也觉得，哈哈。”  
  
两人说笑着进了内厅，眉姑将各种各样供奉用的水果和点心分装在各个供盘里吩咐阿荣一起端过去。结果阿荣因为脚下打滑，险些把托盘抛出去，白宇母亲和姑姑连忙伸手去接，白宇姑姑笑着调侃，  
  
“我的天！阿荣你走平地都要摔跤吗？”  


  


朱一龙看了看内厅外面的后院，幽深茂盛的草木交错掩映，偏隅的那株金桂已经盛开了细碎的金色小花，浓郁的桂花香飘满了整个庭院，眉姑指着那株金桂悠然说道， 

  


“这棵树也是有灵气，知道你们要回来，昨天突然开花了，满院子的香气哦。” 

  


一切都是蓬勃的，温馨的，蓬勃的生命力环绕在古老的宅子里，洋溢着欢声笑语。家人之间的关爱与尊重让白宇成为一个勇敢的人，而阿志的爱让白宇成为一个温柔的人。意外的迷路将白宇送到他面前，何其有幸，这段缘分不仅没有散，白宇成为了他的爱人。  


  


“小白” 

  


“嗯？哥哥，什么事？” 

  


“能拥有你的爱，我很幸运。”  


  


白宇看着他，愣怔了一小会儿，随后笑开了怀，凑到他耳边轻声说道，  
  
“我也是，能被哥哥喜欢，我也很幸运。”  
  
  
  


  



	30. 金桂

金桂  


[Torches -Aimer](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=1382359170)  
  
  


眉姑是个梳着背髻的个子瘦小的女人，脸上总是带着笑。双手因为多年操劳留下了一些皱纹，但手心永远温热柔软。供桌上的每一只烛台和香炉，还有白宇祖父祖母的牌位都被她认真地用布子反复擦抹干净浮土才摆上来。阿荣则出发去岛上的那座佛寺请僧人来主持祭礼。用过早茶和茶点，白玉父母和姑姑则去了岛上散步，眉姑却总是闲不下来，刚刚把早茶的茶具收拾妥当，又忙不停地去煮茶。  


“眉姑，刚用完茶怎么又要煮？” 

朱一龙帮忙端着茶具送去了厨房，有些好奇的问道。 

“哦，阿公以前要吊嗓练功，每日都要饮茶保护嗓子，早茶是绿茶或者黑茶，午前茶是果茶，到了下午还要煮一道清口茶。从大陆带来的习惯几十年如一日，我也就习惯了。”  


“您也是从大陆随着一起来的吗？”朱一龙觉得眉姑的口音几乎和本地人无二致，并不太像从内陆迁来的。  


“不是，我就是在这里生长的。他阿公的习惯都是管家关叔公告诉我的。我刚来宅子里的时候，关叔公都不让我煮茶侍奉，怕我掌握不好火候、煮不好茶。我是学了好久才学会的。” 

眉姑的语气很平静，将洗过的茶具用软布擦拭干净后，又指着二楼说道， 

“楼上有书房的窗以前是木制的拉门，拉开后正迎着院中那棵金桂。关叔公以前就和小白阿公坐在那里饮茶，两人各自看书饮茶，偶尔闲聊几句，我记得很清楚的。只可惜，后来打仗，关叔公和阿公一起去，就只有阿公自己回来了。唉……”  


眉姑在岛上待的久了，平时也只和岛上的人聊些油盐酱醋生活琐事，好不容易有人愿意听她讲这些历史，不免有些兴奋就多讲了一些。朱一龙从眉姑这里知道了关于这位关叔公的更多事情，关叔公终生没有婚娶，陪在身边的女子也只是名义上的妻子，两人的孩子都是收养来的战争遗孤，阿志也是那些遗孤之一。朱一龙忍不住问了更多关于阿志的事，眉姑想了一会儿才说，  


“阿志生母不是这里的人，说些什么也听不懂。当初关夫人捡到她的时候，羊水都破了，很可怜。叫了大夫和稳婆，关夫人也跟着一起手忙脚乱的把阿志接出来。生完孩子那个女人一点动静都没有，都以为人已经死了的时候，她像是被人打了一巴掌一样身上抽了一下又醒了。只可惜身子实在太弱，没过几天就真的死了，关夫人只好请了奶妈。阿志很乖的，从小到大都有礼貌，我到现在还记得他放了学，站在宅子门口鞠躬问我眉姑姑好呢。”  


“阿志后来得了精神方面的疾病，这个您有了解吗？”  


“听小白阿公说过几次。说是脑部病变还是怎么回事，整个人提不起精神，蔫蔫的样子。关夫人活着的时候会来找阿公聊天。她总说看不懂阿志，和阿志一起长大的哥哥姐姐总要调皮捣蛋，阿志从来没有，他就喜欢看书，他小的时候就喜欢来阿公这里，躲在书柜角落看阿公的那些戏本啊、小说啊之类的，这些可不够他看的，他上学时经常躲在图书馆整晚、整晚的不回家。所以我说，书读得太多也不好，脑子太累就容易生病。那么好的一个孩子就这么走了，小宇当时……唉……你不知道，躲在房间里三天不肯出来，心疼啊。”  


眉姑没怎么读过书，对病理性抑郁症自然没有太多科学的了解，这些都是她作为家人，亲人经历过的记忆，痛苦的，平和的，都是弥足珍贵的记忆。  


众人对阿志都有不同角度的记忆，逐渐拼凑成了一个完整的人，一个存在过的有血有肉的人。眉姑现在提起阿志，还是忍不住红了眼眶。朱一龙见状也不再深问，而是和她一起煮茶，聊起了白宇，眉姑才缓和了情绪，把白宇小时候的糗事抖了个干净。  


直到夜里，白宇父母他们才回来。眉姑已经准备好了丰盛的晚餐和热茶。姑姑喝了一口忍不住赞叹， 

“眉姐的茶煮的太香了，和关叔公当年煮的一样好。”  


“拍马屁也要讲逻辑，你出生的时候，关叔公早就走了。”白宇父亲毫不客气的拆了台。  


“爸爸经常和我讲啊，关叔公人好心善有耐心，人还特别帅。会做饭会煮茶，还会谈生意打仗，全能管家。”  


“逼不得已咯，谁不想过安稳太平日子。他们两人不是兄弟俩，比兄弟俩还要亲。不然关叔公也不会为了救父亲把命舍掉。” 

白宇父亲说完，众人落入了沉默。朱一龙转身看了看供桌上的那个牌位，温暖的烛火映照着牌位上的字，闪烁摇曳。是庭院里起风了，馥郁香甜的桂花香迎风飘进内厅，仔细嗅一嗅，还可以嗅到海风的清爽。整点的报时响起，白宇母亲打了个哈欠，夫妻二人上楼休息后，眉姑也端着茶具退了下去，白宇也起身跟着去帮忙，内厅只剩朱一龙和白宇的姑姑。  


“我爸爸的后半生一直在怀念关叔公。说是幸福呢？还是不幸呢？小宇就幸运多了。” 

白宇的姑姑望着庭院的桂树喃喃说道。朱一龙一直以来的猜想似乎此刻也得到了答案，他反复思考方才的那句话，想要从白宇姑姑的表述里寻找答案。  


正思考着，白宇姑姑转头笑着看着他说道，  


“小朱，我跟你说个秘密，这个秘密除了我和阿志谁都不知道哦，小宇阿公其实不喜欢金桂和果茶这种甜的东西，但是关叔公喜欢。”  



	31. 岛之语

岛之语  
  
  
  
  


  


周年祭礼在翌日上午八点就要开始，还有许多曾经与祖父私交较好的老人来探问，大多是祖父的晚辈，尊祖父一声叔公。家人都各自换上了暗色的套装和西服，早早起来准备热茶和点心招待来客。眉姑早就楼上楼下的洒扫整理，忙的不停。白宇也翻出了许久不穿的黑色西装。 

  


昨夜降了些许寒露，草叶上挂满了水珠，映衬着金色的晨光不一会儿消失的无影无踪。朱一龙望着窗外的那棵金桂出神，忽然身后一暖，是白宇贴了过来。  
  
“哥哥，要赖床吗？”  
  
“才不，马上起来。”  
  
“再躺一会儿也没关系的，会有人上来叫早。”  
  
“那怎么行…”  
  
朱一龙一个翻身从铺席上坐了起来，他可不想白宇的家人突然开门看到他和白宇腻在一起的画面。  


  


楼下的厨房里可就热闹了，白宇母亲一边帮忙照看茶的火候一边对白宇姑姑说道，  
  
“你上去叫小宇他们吧。”  
  
小姑姑端着一杯茶转转眼珠，坏笑着溜出了厨房，  
  
“我才不干这费力不讨好的事呢，姐姐你去。” 

  


“你这丫头怎么回事？我这里看着茶走不开。”  
  
白宇母亲向来拿小孩子没办法，白宇的姑姑虽然和自己平辈分，但是也就比白宇大十几岁，从小在家里最得祖父宠爱，性格和小孩子没两样。 

  


“我把茶点送出去，你让我哥去吧。”  
  
两人在厨房推三阻四的时候，白宇父亲拎着小姑姑的衣领推去了楼上，笑着说道，  
  
“你这个风风火火的性格，一会儿别把盘子掀了，上去和小宇他们玩去吧！” 

  


“嗨…就让他们俩安静待一会儿嘛。” 

  


“快去！”  
  
白宇父母异口同声的催促道，小姑姑撇撇嘴也只好乖乖听命。眉姑也在楼下忙碌，楼上静悄悄一点动静都没有。脚下穿着布袜，踩在地板上的声音很小，她忽然起了恶作剧的心思，小心翼翼的摸到白宇的房间门口，双手把在门的把手上，正要用力，门却从里面猛地被拉开。哗啦一声响吓了她一跳。 

  


“……你躲在门边想干什么？”  
  
白宇已经换好了西装，笔挺的身影就立在身前，小姑姑拍着胸口，呼着气说道，  
  
“你想吓死你姑啊？拉门用那么大劲儿。” 

  


“二楼也是夜莺地板，小姑姑你走路的声音我早就听到了。想偷窥啊？”  
  
白宇笑着反问，朱一龙在他身后也换好了西装跟着走了出来，白宇姑姑看到时忍不住吸了口气。  
  
“天啊！我总算知道小朱你为什么在公众面前不愿意穿西装了。唉…可恨我早生了几年。唉…” 

  


“你晚生几年也轮不到你。”  
  
白宇洋洋得意的笑着反驳，结果挨了姑姑的一记用力的脑瓜崩才吐吐舌头认错。 

  


楼下传来了白宇母亲的声音，“你们三个小孩一会儿再闹，下来接待客人呀。” 

  


周年祭礼早已没了悲伤气氛，大家给牌位供完香后，坐在一起聊的热火朝天，聊祖父或者祖母生前的趣事，亦或是各家自己的家长里短。有的和祖父熟悉一些，有的则和走的更早的祖母熟悉一些。白宇的母亲坐在茶席中央，和左右的故友聊天说笑。眉姑则安静守在一边，煮茶或者准备点心，或者就只是微笑着静静听大家说话。 

  


朱一龙将坐垫递给了眉姑，眉姑笑着摆摆手，  
  
“不用，我这样坐着就行。”  
  
“您休息一会儿吧。”  
  
“我不累，好多年没有这么热闹了，我心里也高兴。”  
  
朱一龙顺手摸了一把地板，一尘不染。  
  
“小白祖父走后，这座宅子还有人住吗？一丝灰尘都没有。” 

  


“没人了，关叔公走的最早，再就是小白阿婆，最后是小白阿公。阿公走后，这座宅子就彻底空了，不过我舍不得院子里的那些花草，他阿公阿婆和关叔公当宝贝照料的。我就没三天过来收拾打扫，给花草浇浇水。你看长的多好，那棵金桂最争气啦。” 

  


眉姑说话的声调不高，却很温和有力，语气里透着淡淡的缅怀故人的愁绪，却并不悲伤，更多的是一份淡然。期间又聊起了白宇的父亲和姑姑出生时，宅子里的趣事，白宇祖母离开时，祖父的黯然神伤。再后来是白宇出生了，宅子再次恢复了欢乐，白宇的百日宴、抓周宴、牙牙学语……都在这座宅子里。三代人的生命延续，兴衰更迭在这宅子里发生，深深的映在眉姑的记忆里。 

  


朱一龙望着眉姑斑白的鬓角和眼角温柔的笑纹，逐渐明白了眉姑对这座宅子的感情，她的大半生都围绕着宅子里的白家人，她把自己的母爱奉献给了早早失去了母亲的白宇父亲，小姑姑和阿志，又把祖母的温和体贴奉献给了小白宇。眉姑已经成了白家离不开的寄托，是他们最重要的亲人。 

  


“眉姐！我想吃啤酒煮毛豆可以吗？”  
  
小姑姑凑了过来搂着眉姑的肩膀亲昵的撒娇。  
  
“可以啊，你还想吃什么一起告诉眉姑，眉姑给你做啊，小朱你和小宇有没有爱吃的？”  
  
眉姑转头看向了他。  
  
“眉姑煮什么都好吃。”  


  


“今年要去竹枝岛祭拜吗？”  
  
一位年长的长辈问了一句，白宇父亲点了点头，  
  
“按照惯例来吧，去竹枝岛看一看。” 

  


朱一龙忽然想起了之前在岛上捡到的那只表，不禁有些疑问。白宇父母和小姑姑，还有白宇自己以及眉姑，从来不提白宇祖父是怎么离世的，为什么表会出现在岛上。他之前想问，却总觉得两人关系没有亲密到可以问这件事的程度，不过现在，应该可以了吧？ 

  


他拽了拽白宇的衣袖，带着人去了二楼。白宇有些纳闷，  
  
“哥哥，有什么事要避开长辈们问我？” 

  


“我们之前在岛上，捡的那只表你还有映像吧？”  
  
“嗯有啊，怎么了？”  
  
“你说那是你祖父的，老人家的表为什么会出现在那里啊？……这个问题会不会太冒犯了…算了我不问了。”  
  
问题问出口，他又后悔了，即使是爱人肯定也有不能向对方说明的秘密，自己这样做是不是有点莽撞？白宇看着别扭的他笑了起来，  
  
“哥哥你为什么总和我这么客气？” 

  


“我想，你可能也有不方便说的事，我不能过多干涉你的个人空间。” 

  


“我的个人空间都是你，你想问什么就问，我愿意讲的就一定会回答你。” 

  


“那不愿意讲的呢？”  
  
下意识的一句反问，又让他悔青了肠子。白宇若有所思的看着他，越靠越近喃喃说道，  
  
“那就得和哥哥做些快乐事，我才可能愿意讲。” 

  


“……哦，那算了，不愿意也不能勉强。”  
  
朱一龙前半句没认真听，只关注了后半句，他是真的觉得不该勉强别人，别人不愿意说的事自己怎么能一味逼迫呢？太失礼了。不过这话到了白宇这儿，在他听来可不太像是这个意思。 

  


“哥哥不重视我，连勉强一下都不愿意吗？” 

  


“？？”  
  
朱一龙瞪大无辜的眼睛看着他，搞不清楚白宇的脑回路究竟是怎么长的才会有这种想法。正要反驳却被白宇用吻封住了口。心里一软，忍不住勾着对方的脖子把自己送了过去挨了好一顿亲吻，几乎要喘不过气。  


  


“我阿公有去竹枝岛钓鱼的习惯。他走的那天很早就起来，也没有吩咐眉姑煮茶，就默默的背着钓竿乘快艇去了竹枝岛。” 

  


“没有告别？”朱一龙问道。 

  


“这应该就是他的告别了吧，没有告诉任何人，独自享受了最后的宁静。后来眉姑报了警，我父母赶了回来，大家在岛上找了三天没有任何踪迹。感觉祖父像是被那座岛藏起来了一样。巡警在海岸边发现了快艇和钓竿，再无其他。于是南岛的人就更害怕竹枝岛了，都说我阿公是被岛上的亡魂勾了魂。不过我觉得，那应该是他期待的。那只表应该是他遗忘在岛上的，是竹枝岛和我阿公留下的护身符。” 

  


“保佑我逃离鬼打墙吗？”  
  
朱一龙回想起来当时的情景，还是有一阵后怕。 

  


“保佑你遇到我，保佑我拥有你。我爱你，哥哥。”  
  
白宇说完，认真的看着他。 

  


“服了你了……情话大师。”  
  
朱一龙知道自己一定又害羞了，不然怎么会不敢看白宇，怎么会心跳如同鼓擂。他知道自己已经无可救药的深爱上了对方，不然怎么会如此渴求对方的拥抱和吻，怎么会如此希望和对方融为一体。  
  
  
  


  


白宇母亲和客人们聊天聊累了，看了看四周发现自己儿子和朱一龙早就没了踪影。正要上楼去找，结果被小姑姑拽去了厨房。  
  
“姐，煮毛豆用多少啤酒啊？”  
  
“你看毛豆的量嘛，问问眉姐咯，小宇这孩子又哪儿去了？”  
  
“姐姐！用黑啤可以吗？这么多啤酒我不会选啊！”  
  
“……哎呀，你就问眉姐嘛。”  
  
白宇姑姑眼看着白宇母亲要离开厨房，干脆抢步上前把厨房门关上，把白宇母亲关在了厨房里。  
  
“你这是干什么？”  
  
白宇母亲有些纳闷。 

  


“姐姐，你该放手了，小宇长大了。” 

  


“我知道啊，你把我关屋里是什么意思？”  
  
白宇母亲听着觉得话题不对味儿，问话的语气也带了责备。 

  


“他喜欢谁是他的自由，你不要再干涉了。小宇那么懂事，他知道自己在做什么。姐姐你应该和我哥哥一样，祝福他的这段感情。”  
  
白宇姑姑认真的看着对方，可是说话的语气还是有些不稳，白宇母亲的强大气场多少也让她有些害怕。  
  
“小白喜欢男人。他过去、现在、将来都只会为男性动情。他会爱上一个同样优秀的男人，和他相伴终身。这是个事实，姐姐你还是不愿意承认吗？” 

  


“我……你…你们……”  
  
白宇母亲被这段话噎得语无伦次，鼻尖开始泛酸，眼泪也在上涌。 

  


“他喜欢阿志，那你看看他因为阿志的死被伤害的有多重！阿志的不告而别给他造成了多重的伤痛你知道吗？你没有孩子，哪里知道身为父母有多难过！？”白宇的母亲终于按耐不住，将阿志离开时积攒的满腔怒火和委屈咆哮了出来。 

  


“可阿志有认真回应小宇啊，他有认真的保护小宇，让小宇始终拥有主动去爱的能力和勇气。阿志也有认真想过自己离开后应该给小宇一个交代，所以才留了一些东西给他，可你却扣下了，硬生生斩断阿志向小宇说再见的机会的人，是你啊。” 

  


“我是在保护小宇！” 

  


“你让他得不到阿志的回应也是保护吗？让他因为没有得到回应而自责这么多年也是保护吗？好不容易他遇到了一龙，一龙让他找回了自己，你现在又要横加阻拦吗？再次伤害他吗？”  
  
白宇的姑姑从来没想过，有一天，她会和嫂子在厨房里大吵一架，居然是为了自己那个傻傻的侄儿。但她还是决定为了自己这个傻侄子，豁出去了！白宇母亲嘴一瘪，眼泪涌了出来，她哭的很大声，像是孩子受了天大的委屈一般。泪水像是管不住闸的洪水一般冲刷着脸颊，她的确从来没有这么痛快的发泄过自己的委屈和痛苦。 

  


“…呃…姐，你声音低一点……别把我哥引来。”  
  
白宇姑姑也慌了。 

  


“我就要大声！我就要哭的大声！你们总说我伤害他！我不委屈吗？！我自己的孩子因为喜欢一个人就难受成那样我不心疼吗？！可我有什么办法，我怕他看到阿志留的东西万一想不开了呢！？你没有孩子，不知道母子连心吗？小宇痛一分，我就痛一万分！他要是想不开了，我怎么活！”  


  


白宇父亲在客厅隐约听到了厨房的动静，似乎是妻子在哭的声音，有些担忧的走了过来，拧开门把手才发现屋里的两个人正抱在一起，白宇姑姑一个劲儿的道歉，安抚，不停说地，  
  
“我错了，姐姐不要哭了”，  
  
“都怪我，我太笨了，没考虑那么多”  
  
“对不起！姐姐…”  
  
之类的话。而白宇母亲则泪水涟涟，哭的抽抽搭搭，上气不接下气。 

  


“……怎么了这是？怎么还哭上了？”  
  
白宇父亲皱着眉有些好奇的问道。 

  


“我姐姐烫到手了。”白宇姑姑慌忙找了个借口。 

  


“严重吗？我看看。”  
  
白宇父亲一听，急着就要抓过妻子的手看看伤势。白宇母亲却忽然扭身，把手往背后一揣，就是不看他，  
  
“不给你看！你出去，和你没关系。” 

  


“？？”白宇父亲愣在原地。 

  


“哥你先出去吧，我照顾姐姐就行了。”  
  
白宇姑姑顺势把他赶了出去，又把煮好的啤酒毛豆一起递给他，让他送到客厅去。随后立刻拍上了厨房门，还上了锁。 

  


“……有毛病吧？”  
  
白宇父亲站在门外，满脑子问号。  
  


  



	32. 语之影

语之影 

  


  


[BGM：Nobody loves me like you - Low Roar](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=28764318)

  


沿着皮肤纹理，走过曲折手臂，做个梦给你。 

金色的光被剪碎，碎成一片一片洒在肩后的皮肤上。微凉的铺席边放着木质的托盘，麦茶刚刚温凉，玻璃茶杯里的冰块映照着朝阳金粉色与橘红色的光芒，折射出璀璨的棱面，扩散、荡漾、溶解、渗透。 

  


“喀啦…” 

冰块之间的融化引发了碰撞，清脆的声音唤醒了房间。朱一龙伸手抓过一杯茶仰颈饮下，白宇的双手还环在他的腰上。他忘了自己是何时和对方躺在了一起，只记得昨夜白宇给予他的热烈温度和纵情的欢愉，身上却留下一些轻微的痕迹，两人纵使情到浓时，白宇依旧温柔体贴，从来不会让他不舒服。 

  


“哥哥醒了？” 

白宇揉了揉惺忪的眼，凑上来蹭了蹭他。 

“昨天我们又做了？” 

“嗯，昨天的哥哥很主动。始终不让我退出去…” 

白宇吻着他的耳垂，一个字一个字弹跳着擦过朱一龙的耳廓，点在鼓膜上，又让他一阵心悸。两人的西装外套整整齐齐的挂在衣柜里，白色衬衣却已经污浊一片，皱巴巴的团着扔在了一边。 

  


白宇担心爱人受凉，起身从衣柜里拿出一套灰色麻质睡衣披在了朱一龙身上。朱一龙连忙扯过衣领将衣带扎紧，有些懊恼的说道， 

“居然在周年祭礼上做这种事…长辈们还在吗？” 

“昨天下午我父母已经送他们走了。话说，哥哥这么担心别人知道我们的关系吗？” 

白宇贴着他的额头轻声说着，话音到最后拐了个小小的弯，钻进了他的心里轻轻刺了他一下。 

  


“当然不是。” 

朱一龙连忙否认，白宇挑起眼角望着他，笑着问道，“真的？” 

“真的。” 

“那要哥哥证明给我看。” 

“怎…怎么证明？” 

  


真是的，明明比自己大两岁，在这种事上却意外的纯情。可是那人的脸颊又很快红了起来，一定又想到了不得了的地方去了。白宇想要故作严肃，可还是忍不住笑，指了指自己的脸颊说道， 

“哥哥亲一下吧，爱人之间的早安吻。” 

话音刚落就被对方扑倒，温柔的吻随后印在了唇上。 

  


轻微的脚步声在门外响起，两人才慌忙起身穿衣收拾。“小宇，你和小朱洗漱好了就下楼用早茶和早饭啊。”眉姑的声音温和响起。 

  


“知道了，我爸妈他们呢？”白宇一边穿着睡衣，一边问道。 

  


“去纪念堂了，午饭前回来。昨天夜里落了雨，今天降温呢。” 

  


  


  


白宇抬头望了望窗外的那棵桂树，依旧葱郁茂盛，密如繁星的花朵依旧鲜活的挺立在枝头，四下只有吱吱的虫鸣和远处的海风呜咽。朱一龙也是第一次察觉到了这座古宅的静谧，一楼内厅外庭院的紫花地丁经历了一场秋雨，长的更加繁盛，只是颜色也更深了一些。早餐竟然有煎肉饼和酱汤，白宇笑着问道， 

“这两道菜味道这么重，早餐竟然会有？” 

“你姑姑爱吃啦，小时候就爱早晨吃这些口味重的食物，现在也一样。小朱你尝一尝，好不好味？” 

  


朱一龙咬了一口，表皮酥脆爽口，丝毫不油腻，内里的肉质鲜香可口，不柴不腻，入口先是香辣，而后又带着淡淡酸甜味。 

“好吃诶，很像…很像小白之前做的一道菜……你尝尝？”朱一龙说着夹起一小块递向了白宇嘴角。 

“用的酱汁是同样的，就是我带你去买的那种。” 

  


“那可是真的稀罕，我们小白手艺金贵的很，阿公都没尝过他做的菜呢。” 

眉姑笑着说道。白宇在桌下偷偷捏了捏朱一龙放在膝盖上的手。 

  


  


用过早餐和茶点后，白宇父母回来了。白宇发现自己母亲双眼有些红肿，白宇母亲擦擦眼角解释说自己在纪念堂里没忍住哭了一下，所以眼睛才红肿。可是磕磕绊绊的说辞压根不会让白宇信服。白宇父亲说道， 

“小宇你俩来书房，你妈妈有事要和你说。” 

  


白宇母亲将那个有些沉的盒子搬了出来，又放了回去，纠结再三最后还是摆了出来。两人进来时，就看到偌大的铺席中央，母亲以正坐的姿势等着他们，面前摆了一只浅灰色的盒子，上面贴着胶带。 

  


“这个…这个是阿志留给你的。” 

白宇母亲说话声音很低，也有些吞吐， 

“你当时才刚刚毕业，对感情对社会都没有很深刻的认识，我怕这个给你了，你要做傻事，就帮你保管了几年。现在你长大了，我…我也不应该再对你管束那么多了…东西还给你吧。” 

  


白宇有些愣怔的看着那个熟悉又陌生的箱子，上面的字迹清晰到仿佛是昨天才写上去的，黑色的墨水，飘扬的字迹，粘帖的胶带没有任何撕开的痕迹，阿志留下的最后的，送给他的到底是什么，看来母亲也不清楚。 

  


“妈，谢谢你。” 

白宇轻轻摩挲着箱子，低声说道。 

“谢什么…我以为你要因为这件事恨我呢。” 

  


“怎么会，你是我妈妈。” 

白宇笑着说道，他感谢母亲对他的尊重，他也理解了母亲的纠结与痛苦。这几年里，母亲完全可以撕掉那截轻薄的胶带，看看里面究竟是什么东西，甚至看都不用看，直接扔掉，他都无力干涉。但这些都没有，母亲最终选择尊重他的那段青涩的感情，并为他保留了最后的回忆，待他成长，成熟，变得坚强，再将那份回忆还给他。 

  


白宇没有立刻打开箱子，而是将它放回了二楼的卧室。朱一龙掂了掂箱子，有些重，里面似乎放着书一样的东西。 

  


  


竹枝岛一如既往的沉默，岛上的积雨云很厚，白宇这次没有上岛，而是将快艇停在与竹枝岛对望不近不远的位置，一行人默默凝视着竹枝岛。 

  


“有没有感觉这座岛在下沉？” 

白宇父亲忽然说道，“感觉和十年前相比，矮了不少。” 

“你这么一说，好像是哦。” 

白宇母亲应和道。 

  


“附近暗流凶猛，存在很多海沟狭缝，竹枝岛下面的陆桥很可能已经松动，下沉什么的大概也很常见了。” 

白宇平淡的说道。母岛逐渐沉入海，南岛依旧稳固，白宇看向了眺望着竹枝岛的父母的背影，忽然发现向来精神奕奕，神采飞扬的母亲的鬓角开始出现丝丝缕缕的银灰色彩。 

  


  


  


  


祭礼过后迎来了深秋，岛上游人如织，南岛呈现出了热情欢愉的一面。白宇的餐厅恢复了营业，每一天都座无虚席，朱一龙仍旧留在岛上，四处拍着照片取着素材，晚上则回到白宇的餐厅，恬静而悠然的度过每一天。 

  


那个箱子被被白宇放回了书架，一直没有再动过，朱一龙好奇心又被勾了起来，他屡次忍住了打开和询问的冲动，可这份情感却越来越浓烈。终于要迎来餐厅的休息日，头天晚上白宇早早就关了店。朱一龙拖着人上了二楼进了书房，将人按在书房的椅子上热烈的亲吻拥抱，白宇被勾的眼神飘散，身下起火，掐着对方的腰不停往自己身前磨蹭。 

  


“那个箱子…你不看么？” 

朱一龙红着眼眶，低声问道，白宇笑着吻他的唇角， 

“果然哥哥比我更好奇呢？” 

“怎么说是我好奇？” 

“介意它吗？” 

  


“我更关心的是你。你对阿志的记忆始终存在一个缺口，现在这个盒子就是最后一块拼图。那是阿志给你的最后回应，给你的第一次心动的最后安慰。你不想知道吗？” 

朱一龙认真的说完，再看向白宇时，却发现对方眼中含了水光，目光也比平时更温柔，却带着微微的悲伤，亮亮的，像是有湖水在荡漾。白宇轻声笑着说道，“谢谢哥哥。” 

  


“……不客气。” 

  


  


胶带被撕掉，盖子被掀开。白宇小心的将盖子挪了开，朱一龙被他这小心翼翼的动作搞的也跟着紧张起来。盖子被掀开，里面还盖着一层防尘的硫酸纸，白宇轻轻皱了皱眉头。 

  


掀开硫酸纸时，白宇先是愣了一下，随后轻轻叹了口气，喃喃说道， 

“什么啊…这些……都只有一个人啊…” 

  


盒子里只有两样东西，放在顶层的是一本小小的相册，随便一翻，里面都是白宇，十七岁，十八岁，十九岁…打盹的，大笑的，困倦的，思考中的…… 

最后一页是空白，白宇想大概这里就是那张两人在南迦巴瓦峰的合影的位置。 

  


［小白，再见。祝你早安、午安、晚安，每日平安。］ 

阿志只在相册背面留下了这句干脆又温柔的告别。那颗孤独彗星的轨道逐渐和他远离，不再交汇，却用温柔的慧尾安抚了白宇的心，为他引入了下一条星轨。白宇终于明白了那天黄昏时，阿志笑着说的话， 

  


“你害怕死者生者背向而立，彼此怀念吗？等你再长大些，大概就会懂了吧。” 

阿志的温柔融入了他的心，成为了他的倒影。 

  



	33. 影之诗

影之诗  
  
  


夜间新闻播送完时事政治后，少见的提到了南岛，内容还是进去旅游旺季后的南岛的冬日风光。助理本来打算换台，却被朱一龙制止了。  


“……位于南岛西南侧的母岛竹枝岛，海拔最高处距离十年前的测量数据下降了三十公分。拒专家勘察推演后，证实竹枝岛的陆桥结构已经出现松动，预计在百年后，竹枝岛将彻底沉入海平面。目前动植物学家生等专家团已经陆续登岛开始进行物种收集与迁移工作……”  


助理长大了嘴，“天哪，我们拍到的岂不是绝版的材料吗？这个岛怎么说沉就沉呐？”  


那座岛带着深厚的回忆和眷恋，将彻底淡出大家的回忆。朱一龙心里有些伤感，却又有一丝轻松，至少白宇祖父的那只表在他这里，里面还珍藏着一份记忆。  


“片子过一遍吧，龙哥？”  


“行，晚餐后再过片子，现在先帮眉姑做菜。”  


那日之后朱一龙回了北京，又过了三个月，朱一龙承诺的关于白宇和他的岛的片子的素材和初版剪辑才完成。他这次来岛上的时候，白宇父母也特意赶了过来，白宇姑姑则又在周游四海，联系上的时候人正在墨西哥赶不回来。到了祖父的老宅时，眉姑一见到他就笑开了花。  


“眉姑你刚刚看了新闻吗？” 

朱一龙在厨房里和眉姑聊天，眉姑可不闲着，一会儿切菜一会儿煮汤，一心可以分成好几用，和他的对话也从来都落不下。 

“看了一些，都是那些事没什么新鲜的。” 

“新闻上说竹枝岛在下沉，不过大约得百余年后才会完全沉没。”  


“是嘛……阿妈岛在下沉啊……有生之年看不到它沉入海咯。” 

眉姑重复了一遍后叹了口气。  


直到晚餐开始，白宇才从餐厅赶过来，白宇母亲在客厅左等右等好不容易见人来了，忙不迭的迎上去就要问他店里怎么打烊这么晚？人家小朱还有助理早早来了等你，你怎么来这么晚？之类的问题连珠炮一样，白宇耐着性子一个一个的回答。  


朱一龙这次来时，还带了那只磨损的怀表。白宇母亲有些惊讶，“这只怀表你怎么找到的啊？” 

“在岛上…捡到的？与其说是捡到，不如说是它让我发现了它。” 

“这只表是小白祖父的，真的没想到还会再捡到。磨损的这么严重了都…”白宇母亲有些心疼的摩挲着表的玻璃外罩。 

“送去博物馆，和关叔公的那只表放在一起吧。” 

一直沉默的白宇父亲说道。  


“可以吗，这块表上面都是弹痕和划痕，磨损的太厉害了。”白宇母亲有些担忧。 

“比起物品来说，更重要的是它承载的回忆吧。”  


餐后收拾结束后，大家又聚集在了一起。助理跟着一起坐在后侧的位置。片子开始播放，开场画面是蒙在晨光中的睡眠中的海湾，只有赶早的渔船和发出汽笛声的货轮。画面外响起了低沉的旁白，是白宇的声音，借用了阿志在书中的原话， 

“南岛，是我的岛。” 

白宇的背影逐渐切入画面，修长的手指轻轻播点着翻涌的海浪，和岛上的树，附着青苔的古建筑，汉白玉的须弥座石栏杆，花岗岩的纪念堂石碑……喧嚣的冬季和湿热的夏季，南岛自如切换着冷暖身份。  


老宅中上下忙碌的身影，新生儿的啼哭，幼儿的牙牙学语，不时在庭院中隐约可闻的清脆的虫鸣鸟语组成了诗篇。角落里刚刚挖好的树坑，靠在墙边刚刚突出嫩芽的金桂幼株，刚刚结出花苞掩映在茂盛草丛中如繁星一般的紫花地丁是这座宅子的年轻容颜。  


反抗，信念，舍生，这样的情感纠葛揉杂在一片腥风血雨中，远处的竹枝岛沉默的端坐在洋流中，默默承受着无情战火的摧残，她安抚每一个阵亡的灵魂，将他们残缺的躯体拥抱入怀，与岛上的水土融合，滋养岛上的万物。斗转星移，日盛月落，竹枝岛陷入沉睡。  


再后来切入了一个女人的背影，一边平静的哼唱着岛上的民歌，一边切菜，旁边的灶台上咕嘟咕嘟的煮着热腾腾的粥和茶，旁边放着一只金属的计时器，这是岛上的一户人家的普通早晨，却也代表着岛上数以万计，在岛上刻下半生足迹的岛民的恬淡生活。那个女人是眉姑。是有一天早晨，朱一龙悄悄拍下来的素材。沐浴着熹微晨光的眉姑，像一尊菩萨。经历了战争记忆，很多人看到这样平静的一幕忍不住流下泪来。  


片子的色调越来越暗，计时器嘀嘀嘀的响了起来。热茶刚好也发出了烧开的吱吱声，食物的热气氤氲在眼前，眉姑熟练的关掉了灶台的火，即将转身时，画面截然而止，音乐缓慢响起，片子结束了。  


观众席沉寂了片刻，继而爆发出雷动的掌声。朱一龙将这部片子送至了人文和社会评选单元获得优胜。他起身向众人致谢，在纷乱的人群中，他看到了望向他的白宇。  


“恭喜哥哥。” 

颁奖礼结束后，白宇给他披上了风衣外套。 

“应该感谢你，你给了我这么好的回忆。” 

“哥哥很会讲故事，温柔平和，恰好捕获了大家心底最柔软的地方。” 

“是吗？你可…真会夸……” 

朱一龙有些不好意思的紧了紧风衣领口，白宇笑着看他，默默看着他和其他制作人寒暄问候，只陪在身边一言不发。有些制作人认出了他，惊讶的看着白宇， 

“你不是那个……那个年轻演员吗？白…白什么来着？”  


在以前，白宇绝对会冷着脸躲开对方的询问。但现在已经不一样了，他淡然一笑，是时候该认真介绍一下自己了，伸手握了握对方悬在空中的手， 

“你好，我是演员白宇。”  



	34. 【终章】南风

南风  
  
  
  


  


白宇的姑姑是杂志社的总编，每年几乎大半数时间都在全球各地飞来飞去。这次打来电话时，白宇看着屏幕上一长串的号码便知道，她又在国外。 

  


“猜猜我在哪里？”  
  
小姑姑的声音听起来十分雀跃，周围人声嘈杂，白宇有些听不清，只大致猜了猜，  
  
“游乐园吗？”  
  
“差不多啦，地点？”  
  
“这谁猜的出来啊…”  
  
“给你个提示，你地图上面标记的地方还有哪里没去？” 

  


白宇一瞬间的愣怔后，笑着说道，  
  
“那里天气怎么样？”  
  
“还好，这几天挺暖和，一直刮南风。” 

  


白宇父母想接眉姑回大陆养老，眉姑总说舍不得宅子和那些花草，不愿意搬走。但其实，更深次的原因在于言语和生活习惯的差异让眉姑对大陆的生活有些恐惧，白宇母亲见劝说无果，也只好作罢。眉姑有些歉疚的握着白宇母亲的手说道，  
  
“我的根都扎在南岛的土地里了，守着这座宅子我心里也踏实，你们有时间来岛上休息啊。” 

  


“眉姐，你一辈子不结婚会不会觉得后悔？” 

  


“有些幸福结了婚也不一定能得到。我这个老太婆得到的已经太多了，我知足。”  
  
眉姑说这话的时候，目光温和的看着院子里的金桂，院子里的花草，眉她最牵挂的就是那棵金桂。白宇母亲顺着说道，  
  
“您喜欢金桂啊，西安也有很多，到时您跟我们回去以后，在家里也种一棵就是了。” 

  


“丫头…”眉姑温柔说道，“这棵金桂不一样。”  


  


劝说不动，就只好妥协了。白宇母亲和眉姑商量好冬天便来岛上过冬，眉姑笑着点头。帮忙整理家族相册的时候，白宇母亲发现了一张白宇祖父和关叔公两人的黑白合照，两人穿着中山装，目光严肃的看着前方，忍不住好奇问道，  
  
“关叔公到底是个怎么样的人啊？” 

  


“你关叔公啊，我想想……太久远了我也记不太清了。映像里说话和气，做事很仔细。不过性格倔的很，没少和阿公吵架，他嘴笨总吵不赢。阿公在北京演出的所有事务都是他来操办。  
  
他日子过得讲究，无论是富裕还是清苦，每日都要饮茶的，他说茶让人冷静。不过，他总爱喝果茶，阿公可不爱喝甜的，却拗不过他，一大家人就都顺着他的心意跟着一起饮果茶。  
  
后来岛上又打起仗，他们离开前，你关叔公特意买了一株金桂的树苗回来，说要我把树种在院子里，好生照顾，待他们打完仗回来用这树上的桂花做桂花糕庆祝战争结束……” 

  


眉姑说着这些事，早已没了波动的情绪，可是眼眶却早已微微泛红，  
  
“桂花糕我是学会了，回来的人却只有阿公自己。你阿公再也没提过这事，只是要我好好照顾这棵树。” 

  


“您很想他们吧？” 

  


“想，每天都想。”眉姑说完擦了擦眼角。  


  


戏曲博物馆的一处展柜里又增加了一样展品，一只表面磨损严重的怀表挨着另一只保存相对完好得怀表，上面凹凸不平的划痕在灯光照射下折射着璀璨的光芒。旁边的展品说明上简洁的描述了发生在南岛和竹枝岛上的那段战争。 

  


“这一组怀表曾属于京剧大家静棠先生与他的管事关叔。两位不是兄弟，却比兄弟更亲近…在民国十六年，静棠先生及其家眷南迁至我们的南岛……”  
  
导游带着扩音麦克讲述着这两只表背后的故事，游客们围聚在玻璃展柜周围，低声谈论着。  


  


白宇重回了演艺事业后，很少再回岛上。工作事务几乎都在北京，两人便干脆住在了一起。白宇也见识到了朱一龙做菜是真的不太行。白宇喜欢环抱着他的腰，贴在他的颈侧轻声说话。 

  


“哥哥你做菜真的不太行哦。”  
  
“……”  
  
“哥哥你耳朵又红了？害羞吗？” 

  


朱一龙实在忍不了白宇这样的撩拨，干脆转身双手环上对方脖颈吻了过去。白宇笑着收紧双臂把人拖去了卧室。欢爱过后，朱一龙仍旧舍不得与他分开，而是轻轻抚摸着白宇的脸颊，细细的亲吻对方的额头，眼睛和嘴唇。 

  


“哥哥。”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“我爱你。”  
  
“我知道啊。”  
  
“太幸福的时候，心也会痛哦。” 

  


是么？朱一龙仔细感受了一下自己的心跳似乎没什么异常。正要说话，白宇翻身将他压在了身下，他听话的闭着眼享受着爱人温柔的吻和拥抱。 

  


“…还记得我怎么把你追到的吗？”  
  
“你做的菠萝油，柠檬挞还有……”  
  
朱一龙有些不好意思。  
  
“只记得这些吗？哥哥因为这些才喜欢我吗，幼稚。” 

  


“当然不全是，我记得你教我跳舞。”  
  
“哥哥当时主动抱着我的。”  
  
“我是被人绊了一脚没站稳才扑过去的……”  
  
朱一龙慌忙解释。 

  


“可你最后也没松开。”  
  
白宇笑着看他，“那个时候，你就喜欢我了吧？” 

  


“……”  
  
完全被猜中，朱一龙懊恼的转身不去看他。白宇又贴了过来蹭着他的后背。  
  
“哥哥你跳舞的样子很……”  
  
“我知道我跳舞很搞笑！这种糗事就不要说啦！”  
  
“……很可爱。我喜欢你跳舞的样子，喜欢你吃东西的样子，喜欢你说话做事的样子，喜欢你的全部。” 

  


“………你少说两句肉麻情话吧。”  
  
这一句反驳像是压在了被子里，细不可闻。白宇知道现在的朱一龙一定害羞的要死，不然后背怎么也会漫上一层淡淡粉色。明明这么久了，他还是没习惯自己的表白，不过这样才更可爱啊。  


  


温凉的风卷起了纱帘，白宇起身将窗户打开，清新的风涌进了室内。 

  


“是南风啊，真舒服。”  
  
  
  


  


-完- 

  



End file.
